


Sequestrando Harry

by Padmoon



Series: Sequestrando Harry AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pre-Series, universo alternativo, wolfstar
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 53,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padmoon/pseuds/Padmoon
Summary: Em um universo alternativo, no qual Sirius Black nunca foi à Azkaban, Harry passa sua vida entre a casa dos Dursleys e a livraria do sr. Black -- até que Sirius se dá conta de o que os Dursley estão fazendo ao menino e o tira de seus cuidados.Esta fanfic é uma tradução devidamente autorizada de "Stealing Harry", de autoria original de copperbadge.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Sequestrando Harry AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778122
Comments: 15
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stealing Harry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/987408) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> Em uma noite escura, muito tempo atrás, Sirius Black virou na rua errada e nunca encontrou Pedro Pettigrew. Em vez de ir para Azkaban, Sirius ficou em Little Whinging para vigiar seu afilhado, e contratou Remo Lupin para gerenciar sua livraria para ele. Então, um dia, quando Harry tinha oito anos, Sirius descobriu como os Dursley tratavam o menino, e o sequestrou.
> 
> Avisos: Discussão sobre negligência/abuso infantil; violência contra crianças nos últimos capítulos.

Harry Potter tinha oito anos de idade e um segredo maravilhoso.

Harry tinha muitos segredos: que seu cabelo, mesmo logo após cortá-lo, crescia tão rápido que sempre estava desgrenhado na manhã seguinte... ou que algumas vezes ele parecia fazer coisas acontecerem de sem querer... ou que ele jurava que de vez em quando entendia o que as cobras estavam pensando.

Mas esse era o melhor segredo, especialmente porque envolvia fazer algo que era Contra as Regras, e qualquer criança sabe que algo que vai Contra As Regras é mais divertido.

Tinha a ver com a casa na esquina, e a Sandust Livros na rua principal.

Sandust Books era a loja na qual ele e Duda nunca tinham permissão para entrar, e pela qual tia Petúnia sempre passava os arrastando, de cara fechada, com seu queixo considerável se salientando. Era esquisito, porque não era como a Intuição Feminina, a livraria algumas portas depois. Todas as crianças eram banidas dessa livraria, mas ninguém mais era proibido de ir à Sandust Livros.

Duda não gostava de livros, então ele não se importava. Mas Harry uma vez parou e grudou o nariz contra a vitirine principal; ele viu todo tipo de livros maravilhosos e coloridos lá dentro, e seu coração foi roubado instantaneamente.

Ele tinha que entrar na Sandust Livros.

Talvez ele e Duda não tinham permissão para entrar porque, segundo os rumores, a livraria pertencia ao estranho homem que vivia na esquina da Rua dos Alfeneiros, o único em todo o bairro que não possuia um carro ou tinha gnomos em seu jardim. Na verdade, seu jardim tinha uma míriade de ervas estranhas, e ele tinha — essa era a parte mais legal — ele tinha uma _moto_

Harry não entendia bem porque dividir a rua com o estranho Sr. Black significava que ele não poderia entrar na livraria. Afinal, ninguém sabia de verdade se a loja era dele, e Harry sabia por fontes confiáveis que a livraria em si era gerenciada em sua maior parte por um outro homem, chamado Aluado. Harry achava que alguém chamado Aluado dificilmente seria má pessoa. E ele sempre via um cachorro preto descansando na entrada da loja, seu pelo escuro e brilhante no sol da tarde. Ele tinha um colar no qual estava escrito "Almofadinhas", e todas as crianças diziam que ele era um cachorro inteligentíssimo, que pegava livros quando Aluado mandava que o fizesse, ou fazia truques, ou olhava por crianças pequenas enquanto seus pais escolhiam livros.

Harry achava que a Sandust Livros provavelmente era o melhor lugar na Terra, especialmente porque era Proibido.

Por isso, hoje ele tinha escapado de Tia Petunia enquanto ela fazia compras — sabendo que, já que ela encontrara uma de suas amigas no mercado, poderia ficar fofocando por horas — e se esguelhou pela viela ao lado da livraria, espiando pela porta de trás.

Lá dentro a luz era tênue, mas ele conseguia ver prateleiras e mais prateleiras de livros amontoados juntos, além de mesas e grandes poltronas.

E dois gigantescos olhos brilhantes e amarelos.

Ele gritou e tropeçou para trás, vendo um lampejo de dentes —

O enorme cachorro preto, Almofadinhas, agarrou-o pela camiseta com os dentes, evitando que ele caísse degrau abaixo. O cachorro rosnou baixinho e o puxou para frente, e Harry percebeu que Almofadinhas provavelmente não queria comê-lo.

Provavelmente.

Uma vez que ele já estava lá dentro, o cachorro o soltou, e ele pôs a mão em uma das mesas para se equilibrar, endireitando sua camiseta. O cachorro ganiu como quem pede desculpas, e pressinou o focinho contra ele.

"Almofadinhas, o que você está fazendo aqui atrás? Achei que tinha ouvido alguém —"

Harry olhou para cima quando um homem alto e bem-vestido apareceu, fazendo sombra sobre o garoto. Ele era magro, com um rosto estranho e cabelo castanho; Harry achou que, de algum modo, ele parecia mais velho do que era de fato. Naquele momento ele estava de rosto franzido, perplexo. Almofadinhas ganiu de novo e se moveu para trás das pernas do homem alto, encarando-o.

"Almofadinhas, o que é que você fez?", o homem perguntou baixinho, como se o cachorro pudesse responder.

"Ele me puxou", Harry disse. "Não bata nele."

"Bater nele?", o homem perguntou. "Eu jamais faria isso. Puxou você por que?"

"Eu ia cair", Harry disse, apontando para o degrau e depois para sua camiseta, a qual estava levemente esticada. "Eu me assustei... ele só estava me protegendo."

"Sim, bem, eu lido com o Almofadinhas depois. Você está bem?", o homem alto perguntou. Harry assentiu. "Não está assustado, está?"

"Claro que não.", Harry disse, acidamente. Almofadinhas se esgueirou de detrás das pernas do homem e pressionou o focinho contra o menino de novo. "Ei, pare com isso!"

"Acho que ele gosta de você, Harry.", o homem disse, sorrindo.

"Como você sabe o meu nome?", Harry perguntou curiosamente.

"Isso não é importante. Meu nome é Aluado.", ele disse, estendendo a mão. Harry aceitou, se sentindo bastante adulto.

"Eu sei. Todo mundo fala sobre você."

Aluado sorriu. "Sua tia sabe que você está aqui?"

"Como é que você sabe—"

O homem fez um gesto com a mão. "Isso não importa."

"Ela está no mercado. Ela vai ficar lá por _horas_ ," Harry disse expressivamente. Almofadinhas colocou o focinho na mão de Harry, implorando por carinho, e Harry coçou atrás de suas orelhas.

"É melhor se você entrar agora, não podemos mais evitar", Aluado disse com um suspiro. Harry não tinha certeza se havia entendido, mas ele seguiu Aluado pelas prateleiras para a frente da loja. Almofadinhas seguiu também, dando focinhadas debaixo do braço de Harry.

"O que você não pode mais evitar?", Harry perguntou, quando eles chegaram à frente da loja. Almofadinhas sentou ao lado dele com a língua de fora.

"Ah— Eu só estava falando sozinho", Aluado respondeu. "Você gosta de ler, Harry?"

"Sim, eu acho."

"Almofadinhas, que tipo de livro você acha que o Harry iria gostar?", Aluado perguntou para o cachorro. A cauda do Almofadinhas começou a bater no chão. "Vá achar alguma coisa", ele disse finalmente, e Almofadinhas, para o encanto de Harry, levantou e trotou para longe.

"Ele é um cachorro esperto", Harry observou.

"Um tanto esperto demais para o próprio bem", Aluado disse enigmaticamente Ele esticou o braço por trás do balcão e pegou um pote de balas amarelas, colocando uma na boca antes de oferecê-las a Harry, cujos olhos cresceram.

"Como você sabe que eu gosto de balas de caramelo?", ele perguntou. Aluado piscou.

"Mágica", ele disse. Harry pegou uma, cuidadosamente, e mastigou a menta no exterior até que ele conseguisse sentir o gosto do caramelo no centro.

"Tia Petunia nunca me deixa comer balas", Harry disse, sua boca cheia de caramelo.

"Imagino que tenha muitas coisas que sua Tia Petunia não te deixa fazer", Aluado disse tristemente.

"Eu sobrevivo."

"Sim, Harry, tenho certeza disso. Ah, aí está você," Aluado continuou quando Almofadinhas voltou, empurrando um livro com seu focinho. "Ah, excelente. Almofadinhas tem um gosto muito bom para livros", ele adicionou.

"Bom menino," Harry disse zelosamente, dando tapinhas na cabeça de Almofadinhas. "Ele sabe ler?", perguntou, impressionado Almofadinhas bocejou.

"Bem, a alfabetização do Almofadinhas não está cá nem lá, no momento," Aluado respondeu. "Posso confiar um segredo a você, Harry?"

"Claro", Harry respondeu firmemente.

"Você sabe que não deveria estar aqui. Então, quando você for embora, você não pode contar para sua tia onde esteve, ou vai trazer problemas para mim e o Almofadinhas."

"Não irei contar", Harry disse com fervor. Almofadinhas ganiu.

"E você não pode mostrar isso a ninguém," Aluado continuou gravemente. "É um livro só para você, Harry, e você não deve mostrá-lo para o Duda ou para alguém da escola, ou dizer para alguém onde o consegiu."

Harry sequer pensou em perguntou como Aluado sabia quem era o Duda. Ele tinha certeza que Aluado sabia os segredos do universo e que, se Aluado não conseguisse responder uma pergunta, Almofadinhas conseguiria.

"Eu prometo", Harry respondeu "Juro de coração."

Aluado sorriu e esticou o braço, levantando o cabelo na testa de Harry. Harry sentiu-o tocando gentilmente sua cicatriz de formato esquisito.

"Você acha que o garoto vai cumprir a promessa?", ele perguntou, virando-se para Almofadinhas. A cauda do cachorro balançou novamente. "Muito bem", ele disse "Aqui está, Harry. Um presente do Almofadinhas."

Harry aceitou o livro, observando a capa.

"O Sobrinho do Mago,", ele leu em voz alta. Ele olhou de Almofadinhas para Aluado e para o Almofadinhas de novo. "Sobre o que é?", perguntou. Almofadinhas o encarou solenemente.

"Se te contássemos, iria tirar a graça", Aluado disse. "Pronto, vai caber no seu bolso?"

Harry assentiu e colocou o livro no bolso frontal de seu largo casaco de segunda mão.

"Você deveria voltar para a sua tia", Aluado disse, franzindo. "Ela logo vai procurar por você." Espere..."

Harry havia virado para ir embora, mas Almofadinhas estendeu a cabeça, bloqueando o caminho do menino. Aluado procurou atrás do balcão por um pequeno saco de papel e colocou algumas balas dentro.

"Aqui. Não conte." ele disse, sorrindo. Harry sorriu de volta e coçou Almofadinhas por debaixo da coleira. A causa do cachorro balançou fortemente, acertando uma estante.

"Pode ir agora. Almofadinhas irá te acompanhar até o mercado", ele disse. Harry, dono orgulhoso de um saco de seu doce favorito e de um livro novinho todo dele, colocou uma mão nas largas costas de Almofadinhas e seguiu o cachorro para fora da loja.

***

"Caramba," Remo Lupin suspirou quando eles saíram.

Ele deu a volta no balcão e encontrou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma caneta, escrevendo rápida e claramente antes de dobrá-lo, andando até uma janela que abria para uma viela. Do lado de fora, empoleirada em uma árvore envasada, uma coruja dormia, sua cabeça debaixo da asa. Ele a cutucou.

"Garra, leve isso para Dumbledore, por favor", disse, estendendo a carta. Garra — Sirius teve permissão de nomeá-la, um erro que Remo jamais cometeria de novo — piou irritada, aceitou a carta e voou para longe.

Ele mal teve tempo de se virar novamente antes que Almofadinhas retornasse, suspirasse pesadamente e trotasse para o escritório dos fundos, onde eles mantinham os livros-a-organizar, os livros-que-não-podemos-mostrar-aos-Trouxas e uma pré-histórica chaleira elétrica. Ouviu-se um ruído suave, como alguém soltando o ar, e Sirius Black saiu do escritório, cabeça abaixada, expressão severa. Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e inclinou-se contra o balcão, pensativo.

"Você conta para o Dumbledore?", perguntou.

"Acabei de fazer isso," Remo respondeu calmamente.

"Eu não pude evitar."

"Não foi sua culpa", Remo respondeu, sem olhar para ele. Ele pegou o pote de balas e virou-o em suas mãos, pensativo. "Ele veio nos procurar, não foi o contrário.

"Não quis assustá-lo"

"Não acho que foi o caso."

"Ele vai gostar do livro."

"Claro que vai."

"Acha que ele vai contar?"

Remo encarou Sirius e balançou a cabeça. "Acho que Harry já mantem muitos segredos pra sair contando justamente esse para aquela tia odiosa dele", disse, virando o pote novamente. O restante das balas balançaram. "Sabe, quando eu descobri que ele gostava disso, comecei a manter um pote aqui na loja. Elas são de um tipo especial... Não sei se eu estava tentando atraí-lo para dentro, ou se estava só guardando para quando ele viesse..."

"Eu sei", Sirius tirou as mãos dos bolsos, cruzando os braços. "Eu separei o livro para ele. Pensei em Tolkien, mas ele é novo demais — Achei, sabe, que ele tem que ler sobre magia e tudo o mais..."

"Somos patéticos, não é mesmo?"

"Estamos só cuidando do menino", Sirius deu de ombros. "É meu trabalho. Mas, por Merlin, como ele se parece com Tiago."

"Parece mesmo. Inteligente pra caramba, também. Você viu. E ele tem os olhos de Lilian.

"Queria poder tê-lo visto em cores."

"Bem, eu mandei você com ele para que você pudesse se transformar se quisesse. Achei que fosse fazer isso."

"Eu não podia."

"Mas é claro que...", Remo divagou. Ele colocou lentamente as balas de volta no balcão. "Oh."

"Se eu pudesse falar com ele, eu não seria capaz de me impedir de contar tudo para ele. Se eu tivesse braços para... para abraçá-lo... ninguém acha esquisito se um cachorro preto desconhecido quer carinho, mas valha-me deus que a porcaria do padrinho dele fosse querer...", ele colocou uma mão sobre o próprio rosto, recompondo-se. Remo esperou pacientemente. "Teria assustado o rapaz."

"Ele gostou de você."

Sirius encontrou os olhos de Remo, e um sorriso lentamente se espalhou por sua face. "Gostou mesmo, não é? Ele gostou de mim. Ele não estava nem um pouco assustado, estava?"

"Você viu como ele olhou para nós?"

"Como se nós fossemos... mágicos."

Eles dividiram um sorriso, antes que os dedos de Remo começaram a puxar nervosamente as bordas de um marcador de páginas que havia perto da caixa registradora.

"Ele vai voltar, sabe", disse. "É perigoso. Se aquela mulher descobrir... ou o tio dele..."

"Bem.", Sirius parecia sério. "Só temos que nos certificar de que ele não será pego."

"O que significa que...?", Remo levantou uma sobrancelha.

"O que significa que, da próxima vez, nós vamos até ele."

"Sirius,você sabe o que Moody e Dumbledore vão dizer sobre isso."

"Moody e Dumbledore não precisam saber."

"Nós prometemos que não arranjaríamos problema para Harry. Nós juramos de coração e por aquele olho removível nojento do Moody que manteríamos distância de Harry."

Bem, nós juramos mesmo, não é? Não é nossa culpa que Aquela Mulher não deixa ele entrar na nossa loja. "Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele iria querer o porquê disso tudo."

"Não é certo, Sirius."

Sirius grunhiu dramaticamente e se jogou em uma das poltronas próximas dele. "Ouça, ok, veja o que vamos fazer. A próxima vez que a tia dele o trouxer para fazer compras, eu irei segui-lo. Se eu vê-lo se esgueirando pra longe, irei me certificar de que ela fique ocupada. À força, se necessário.", disse, com um grande sorriso. Remo sorriu também. "A Intuição Feminina tem um cachorro, ele é supreendentemente esperto, e eu com certeza consigo mostrar pra ele ao que ele precisa ficar atento."

"Certo. Achei que eles teriam um gato, na verdade."

Sirius deu de ombros. "Enfim, ele consegue manter uma boa vigia e, se virmos Aquela Mulher vindo, podemos botar o Harry pra fora e alegar completa ignorância ".

"Sabe, depois de sete anos na escola e dez anos mundo afora, eu deveria ser capaz de dizer não pra você de vez em quando."

"Pode me bater com um jornal, se quiser,", Sirius sorriu. Ele se alongou, e Remo se afastou do balcão quando viu um cliente entrando, fluidamente transicionando para sua profissional conduta de livreiro. Sirius, que nunca dominou a arte de ser educado com estranhos, saiu do cômodo.

***

Tia Petunia sequer percebeu que ele havia sumido, mas Duda notou; Harry teve que suborná-lo com um punhado de preciosos doces amarelos para que ele ficasse quieto, mas ainda sobraram três ou quatro depois da parte de Duda.

Aluado era um mago. Harry tinha certeza. Você não tinha cachorros pretos gigantes que conseguiam ler se você fosse só um dono normal de livraria. Aluado era um mago, e o motivo pelo qual Harry não tinha permissão de entrar na loja era porque Tia Petunia não aturava nenhuma dessas bobagens fantasiosas.

Quando eles chegaram em casa, ele queria ir direto para o seu armário debaixo das escadas e ler um pouco de seu livro, mas ele tinha que ajudar a guardar as compras, e depois limpar a bagunça que Duda fizera no canteiro, e depois ajudar a fazer o jantar. Ele não conseguiu escapar dos Dursley até depois do jantar.

Ele pegou sua jaqueta e tirou o livro do bolso com alguma dificuldade. Era um pequeno e barato livro de bolso, com uma capa amarelada e uma imagem de uma floresta na frente. Ele se encolheu na cama, costas para a porta para se, caso alguém a abrisse de repente, ele pudesse ter tempo de esconder o livro debaixo do travesseiro. Parecia exatamente o tipo de livro que o Tio Válter tomaria dele se o pegasse, e aí o que Harry diria quando voltasse à Sandust Livros?

E é claro que ele iria voltar! Um mago de verdade ao vivo não era uma coisa que se ignorava, uma vez que você soubesse que existia!

Eventualmente Tia Petunia bateu em sua porta e o mandou apagar as luzes, e ele puxou a corrente que apagava a única lâmpada solta que pendia sobre sua cabeça. Depois de contar até quatrocentos, só por segurança, ele se esticou para debaixo da cama, procurando por uma antiga lanterna à bateria que encontrara na garagem. O brilho era tênue e as baterias estavam acabando, mas era o suficiente para ler.

Ele leu a noite inteira, fascinado. Magos do mal e mocinhos e bruxas e leões e animais que falavam e também magos bonzinhos . Talvez Aluado fosse de Nárnia, e Almofadinhas fosse um cachorro falante. Harry torceu para que conseguisse falar com ele da próxima vez.

***

Do outro lado da cidade, Remo estava em frente à Sandust Livros, trancando a porta e checando a maçaneta, como ele fazia todos os dias há quase sete anos. Almofadinhas estava sentado no degrau, esperando pacientemente. Remo acenou para alguns colegas donos de lojas, colocou uma mochila desgastada em seu ombro, e começou a caminhar rua abaixo, à caminho da padaria, Almofadinhas em seu encalço. Ele sempre comprava um folhado de maçã ou um muffin para si, e normalmente eles tinham um agrado ou outro para Almofadinhas também; três anos atrás o cachorro havia perseguido um ladrão que havia fugido com boa parte do dinheiro da caixa registradora, e Aluado teve de puxar o cão de cima do homem — que, naquele momento, estava gaguejando de medo.

Todo mundo concordava que Aluado era um cara bacana, se um pouco esquisito, mas seu cachorro era demais.

No final da rua, eles se esquivaram para um beco por um instante; Aluado saiu sozinho do outro lado, andando em direção a seu apartamento. Após um tempo, um homem de cabelos negros, vestido em uma jaqueta de couro, saiu do beco, subiu na moto que sempre estava estacionada por ali, e pilotou para longe.

***

Passou-se uma semana inteira antes que Harry conseguisse outra oportunidade de se aproximar da Sandust Livros, e, mesmo assim, ele não conseguiu se livrar de Tia Petunia — ela estava levando Duda para cortar o cabelo, e fez Harry se sentar ao seu lado o tempo todo. Ele observou saudosamente a livraria de janelas empoeiradas do outro lado da rua, e o lustroso cachorro preto que se deliciava lambendo sorvete dos dedos de duas crianças. Aluado surgiu e se sentou no largo degrau em frente á loja, obviamente aproveitando o sol de fim de tarde; ele notou Harry e se esticou para cutucar Almofadinhas, apontando e acenando. Harry cuidadosamente acenou de volta.

Almofadinhas se levantou e correu para o outro lado da rua, se contorcendo em felicidade, mas notou a Tia Petunia no último instante e parou pouco antes de colocar as patas na janela. Seus lábios se retraíram, mostrando os dentes. Harry deu um sorriso triste e balançou uma mão, mandando Almofadinhas embora; ele se afastou, rabo entre as pernas, e trotou abatido de volta para Aluado, que coçou atrás de suas orelhas e fechou a cara, desapontado.

Harry observou as pessoas vindo falar com Aluado e acariciar Almofadinhas; crianças iam e viam e Aluado ocasionalmente seguia um cliente para dentro, para ajudá-lo a achar livros.

Atrás dele, Duda choramingava, na cadeira, que ele não gostava de cortar o cabelo, que ele não ia ficar parado e que eles iam cortar suas orelhas e sua cabeça e, apesar de isso não parecer lógico para Harry, seu nariz. Mas, do outro lado do livro, através da rua estreira, Aluado fazia caretas para ele e Almofadinhas fazia truques bobos de cachorro.

Harry decidiu que ele tinha que voltar para a livraria. E só havia um jeito de ele conseguir ir.

Ele teria de falar com o Sr. Black, que era dono da loja.

Ele resolveu fazer isso naquele dia, mas, três dias mais tarde, ele ainda não havia conseguido sua chance. Ele tinha de fazer isso quando Tia Petunia não estivesse olhando e quando Duda não fosse segui-lo, e quando o Sr. Black estivesse em casa.

Então Harry observou, e esperou, e inventou sua desculpas e, finalmente, um dia, depois da aula, ele conseguiu sua chance. Tia Petunia estava tomando chá com uma de suas amigas, e Duda estava no andar de cima jogando video game. Harry ouviu a moto ronronando rua abaixo, ouviu-a sendo desligada e achou até mesmo que ouviu os sons abafados da garagem sendo aberta.

Muito quietamente, ele colocou seu casaco, pôs o livro de volta no bolso e esgueirou-se para fora, pelos fundos. Circulou a casa, desceu a rua e parou atrás de um arbusto. Por dentre os galhos, ele espiou o Sr. Black, que havia pilotado sua moto para dentro da garagem e estava deitado debaixo dela, mexendo em algo.

Harry olhou ao seu redor, tomou uma decisão e correu loucamente para o outro lado da rua, escondendo-se entre a parede exterior da garagem e a casa vizinha. Sr. Black, ouvindo seus passos, saiu de debaixo da moto e se apoiou nos cotovelos. Harry correu para dentro da garagem e se escondeu ao lado de uma estante de ferramentas.

Quando o sr. Black viu Harry, ele piscou e ficou pálido.

"Olá", Harry disse rapidamente "Você é o dono da livraria?"

Sr. Black continuou encarando-o, de boca aberta.

"É que eu... eu sou um amigo do Aluado e do Almofadinhas e eles me deram esse livro — " Harry mostrou o livro, " — e eu gostei de verdade dele, mas tá escrito que tem vários outros, e eu queria saber se eu devolvesse esse, talvez o Almofadinhas me deixasse pegar outro... mas eu não posso ir para a livraria, sabe, porque a minha tia não deixa... e ela disse que você é o dono..."

Ele divagou. O fato de que o sr. Black o estava encarando fixamente estava começando a deixá-lo ansioso.

"Eu... me desculpe..."

"Não, não, não... fique bem aí," Sr. Black disse. Ele se levantou graciosamente e se afastou, seus olhos nunca deixando a face de Harry, até que ele estava ao lado de uma pia. Lentamente, ele se virou para lavar as mãos e tirar a graxa de seus dedos. Quando ele finalmente se virou de volta, Harry estava tremendo de nervosismo.

"Não tenha medo", o alto homem disse gentilmente. Ele foi para frente e se ajoelhou para pegar o livro das mãos de Harry.

"Sou o dono da livraria," ele disse. Ele folheou o livro. "Você leu tudo?"

"Foi brilhante", Harry respondeu. O Sr. Black levantou a cabeça bruscamente, e Harry se perguntou se havia dito algo errado. "Almofadinhas disse que eu poderia ficar com o livro", ele adicionou.

"Almofadinhas não fala."

"Fala sim. Aposto qualquer coisa que ele fala. Porque o Aluado é um mago," Harry disse. Sr. Black sorriu.

"Meu nome é Sirius Black", disse. "Como a estrela. Você pode me chamar de Sirius."

"Que nome engraçado."

"Suponho que sim", Sirius comentou, virando o livro em suas mãos. "Você deveria ficar com isso, Harry. Almofadinhas que deu para você. Eu posso te dar o próximo, se você quiser."

"Não posso, de qualquer modo", Harry respondeu tristemente. "Tia Petunia quase achou. Se ela pegar esse livro, ela irá destruí-lo, e eu trarei problemas para o Aluado e Almofadinhas."

"Ah, entendo", Sirius disse gravemente. Havia algo em seu olhar que lembrava Harry do sóbrio e canino olhar de Almofadinhas. "Bem, nesse caso, irei mantê-lo seguro para você."

"Então... o Aluado trabalha para você?", Harry perguntou, enquanto Sirius colocava o livro em seu bolso traseiro.

"É um modo de se dizzer. Eu sou o dono da loja, e ele a gerencia para que eu não tenha que fazer isso."

"Você é um mago também?"

"Não, eu sou um cachorro falante."

Harry franziu a testa. Sirius sorriu.

"Agora, quanto a ser um mago..."

"Sirius!"

Ambos levantaram o olhar. Harry deu um grande sorriso.

"Aluado!", ele disse, feliz, mas o homem de cabelos castanhos que estava parado em frente à garagem olhava furiosamente para Sirius.

"O que você acha que está fazendo?", exigiu.

"O rapaz queria devolver o livro", Sirius respondeu.

"Cadê o Almofadinhas?", Harry perguntou, procurando ao seu redor pelo grande cachorro preto.

"O Almofadinhas está fora da casinha", Aluado respondeu. Sirius deu um sorriso sério.

"Harry achou que O Sobrinho do Mago foi brilhante. e ele quer o próximo da série", disse, ficando ao lado de Harry e passando os dedos pelos cabelos do menino. Sua mão era grande o suficiente para cobrir inteiramente o topo da cabeça de Harry.

"Harry, volte para a sua tia e seu tio antes que eles te peguem fora de casa", Aluado disse. A decepção de Harry deve ter ficado evidente em seu rosto, porque o homem mais velho soltou um suspiro.

"Eu não quero que você se meta em problemas", disse. "Não estou bravo com você, Harry, estou bravo com Sirius. Vá lá, rápido, e eu vou garantir que você consiga seu livro, ok?"

Harry, ainda sem entender o que estava acontecendo, assentiu e correu para fora, quase tropeçando na calçada. Enquanto ele saía, conseguiu ouvir Aluado dizendo para Sirius: "Você conseguiu se conter, pelo visto."

"Não tive escolha."

"Você não pode simplesmente falar sobre mágica com ele desse jeito, ele só tem oito anos."

E Harry pensou ter ouvido a resposta de Sirius: "Bem, ele vai ter que descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde, e ele pensa que você é um mago, Remo."

E então, o menino ouviu o carro de Tio Válter se aproximando, e correu para chegar em casa a tempo do jantar. Não seria interessante se atrasar — haveriam Perguntas, e aí ele poderia acabar revelando tudo.

***

"Você não pode mandar esse para ele, Aluado, ele é uma criança."

Sirius, esse livro foi escrito para crianças. Você só está chateado porque eu vou mandar o seu exemplar."

"Bem, ele é meu!"

"Ele vai devolver, não se preocupe."

"Ele é uma criança. Vai derrubar algo no livro."

"Você é dono de uma livraria. Não é como se esse fosse o único exemplar existente do livro. Você não quer que o seu afilhado leia isso?"

"Quero, mas..."

"Bem, resolvido, então."

"É que eu queria ler para ele. Eu o estava guardando para a ocasião."

"Quando ele fizer onze anos, você poderá visitá-lo em Hogwarts e ler para ele o quanto quiser."

"Mas aí ele vai ser velho demais."

"Ele já está quase velho demais agora."

"Eu odeio os Dursleys."

"Os Dursleys o protegem."

"E nem isso eles fazem direito. Você sabe que ele anda por aí com as roupas de segunda-mão do Leitão, não sabe?"

"Seu nome é Duda."

"Não me importo."

"Meu deus, como estamos petulantes hoje, não é mesmo?"

"Não é certo."

"Veja, a situação toda já está perigosa o suficiente. Eu que o Moody já gritou com você uma vez. Se nós formos pegos mandando coisas ao menino —"

"O que? O que exatamente eles vão fazer conosco? Adoraria saber. Eles não podem nos prender por querer proteger o rapaz. Não é um crime, sabe."

"Dumbledore tem amigos no Ministério. Arthur Weasley pode realmente arruinar nossas vidas."

"Arthur Weasley? Você só pode estar brincando. O homem não é capaz de ferir uma mosca, imagine arruinar vidas."

"Bem, Sirius, você tem bem menos a esconder do que eu, não é?"

"Dumbledore não faria isso. Ele não faria, certo?"

"A questão é, nós estamos colocando Harry em perigo também. Se ele deixar os Dursleys, será muito mais difícil protegê-lo."

"Ok. Ok, ok. Eu vou ficar quieto. Mas se ele vier conversar comigo de novo, eu não vou expulsá-lo de minha garagem."

***

Harry esperou pacientemente pelo restante da semana, se perguntando como Aluado entregaria o livro. Ele não teve outra chance de fugir e conversar com o Sr. Bla — com Sirius — , apesar dele ter cuidadosamente vigiado a casa. As únicas pessoas que visitaram Sirius foram Aluado, só uma vez, e um homem velho com uma perna de pau e um chapéu-coco que cobria um de seus olhos.

Ele estava sentado no jardim, escondendo-se de Duda, quando o livro chegou. Estava estudando História, atrás de uma roseira, e um pacote literalmente caiu em seu colo.

Harry olhou para cima. Uma coruja parda, de olhar perverso, sentou acima dele, estalando seu bico.

Ele abriu o pacote embalado em papel-pardo. Outro livro amarelo caiu, além de um segundo livro gasto, e um estranho pedaço de papel cor de creme.

_Prezado Harry,_

_Não conte à ninguém!_

_Quando você terminar os livros, traga-os de volta para Sirius._

_— Aluado_

_P.S.: Se você quiser escrever de volta, escreva neste papel e entregue-o para a coruja. Ele é treinado para trazer as cartas para mim._

Havia também uma marca de tinta em formato de pata.

Animadamente, Harry pegou seu lápis e escreveu um bilhete de agradecimento, junto à uma promessa de que não iria contar a ninguém. A coruja aceitou o bilhete, bicou levemente seu dedo, e alçou voo.

Harry ficou revirando os livros em suas mãos, sorrindo. Era um outro livro de C.S. Lewis — _O Leão, A Feiticeira e o Guarda-Roupa_ — e também um chamado _Truckers_ , de um homem chamado Pratchett

Harry levou três noites e duas pausas para o almoço na escola para terminar o segundo livro de Nárnia; não era tão interessante quanto o primeiro. Ele terminou _Truckers_ quase tão rápido quanto havia terminado _O Sobrinho do Mago_ e então — já que ele não sabia quando conseguiria devolver os livros — ele leu mais uma vez.

Sirius passou o sábado seguinte quase inteiro com sua garagem aberta, fingindo consertar sua moto, mas Harry estava preso dentro de casa, ajudando Tia Petunia a fazer faxina, e não conseguiu escapar.

Na segunda-feira, no entanto, algo brilhante aconteceu.

Um pouco antes do almoço, aconteceu de Harry desviar o olhar de seus problemas de matemática e ver um borrão de pelos pretos através da janela. Sentado no pátio da escola, estava Almofadinhas, língua de fora, suas orelhas levantadas e viradas em direção à sala. O mundo de Harry ficou melhor. Almofadinhas só poderia estar ali para vê-lo! Almofadinhas havia se dado ao trabalho de vir da Sandust Livros só para ver _ele_ , Harry Potter.

Pareceu levar uma eternidade para o sinal tocar; Harry guardou suas coisas na mochila (acabada, quase rasgando, e coberta por desenhos bizarros de personagens animados — ela havia sido do Duda) e correu para fora, jogando seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Almofadinhas. O cachorro ganiu de felicidade. Harry se jogou na grama e pegou um sanduíche amassado de seu bolso, oferecendo metade a Almofadinhas, que pegou seu pedaço com delicadeza e o retalhou antes de devorá-lo.

"Eu vi o Aluado de novo. Ele me deu dois livros novos. Você que escolheu eles?", Harry perguntou. Almofadinhas, com a boca cheia de comida, ganiu. Achei que fosse mesmo. Eu conheci o Sirius também. Ele me disse que você não fala, mas aposto que fala, sim. Você pode falar perto de mim, sabia? Eu jamais contaria pra ninguém."

Harry esperou, na expectativa de que Almofadinhas fosse abrir a boca e contar uma piada, mas, em vez disso, ele viu que o cachorro estava olhando para algum ponto acima de seu ombro.

Oh.

Duda e sua gangue.

"Olha, o Harrizinho tem um amigo novo!", Duda disse, parando para apoiar as mãos em seu quadril. "Tomara que você não passe pulgas pra ele, Harry."

"Cala a boca, Duda." Harry respondeu Almofadinhas rosnou baixinho.

"Oooooh, o que você vai fazer, mandar esse vira-lata estúpido me atacar?"

"Ele não é estúpido." Harry disse. "Ele é o cachorro mais inteligente do mundo, igual os cachorros de filmes."

"Ele me parece bem burro", disse um dos meninos.

Almofadinhas, bem devagar, começou a se levantar. Ao ficar nas quatro patas, ele era tão alto quanto Duda. Seu focinho se retraiu, mostrando os afiados dentes brancos.

"Nah, é só um grande cão bobão.", Duda disse, jogando uma bolinha de papel nele. Almofadinhas não hesitou, sequer seguiu o papel com os olhos; em vez disso, ele avançou em Duda e pegou a cintura de suas calças, rasgando-nas antes de jogá-lo no chão.

"Eu vou contar!", Duda gritou enquanto fugia, já que os outros rapazes já o haviam desertado. Almofadinhas soltou ar pelo focinho, como quem ri, e trotou de volta para Harry.

"Acho melhor você ir embora", Harry disse. "Você vai arranjar problemas."

Almofadinhas ganiu e encostou sua grande cabeça de cachorro em Harry.

"Vai lá, vai achar o Aluado antes que um professor apareça," Harry falou. "Vai, Almofadinhas."

O grande cão negro bufou, mas se virou e, relutantemente, foi embora.

Harry ficou encarando o pátio da escola, pensando na mentira que contaria sobre o cachorro de rua que aconteceu de passar por ali.

***

"É isso. Esse é defitivamente o fim."

Remo levantou a cabeça do balcão da Sandust Livros. Era final de tarde, um horário no qual a loja sempre ficava pouco movimentada; as únicas pessoas na loja eram os irmãos Baker, de cinco e dois anos, cuja mãe estava na loja ao lado comprando sapatos.

"Claro que não", disse. "Tenho certeza de que o sol ainda tinha alguns bilhões de anos antes de chegarmos ao fim. E, sabe, talvez o universo ainda continue por mais um tempo depois disso."

"Você sabe onde eu estava durante o almoço, Aluado?"

"Sim, nos arranjando problemas.", Remo respondeu, anotando algo em um caderno. "E aí, fontes confiáveis me disseram que você foi para o Beco Diagonal e ficou amuado lá por horas. Veja, nós podemos trazer o Pratchett para um dia de autógrafos no dia 12, mas é uma lua cheia, e você teria que tomar conta de tudo, e eu sei que você odeia isso.

"Eu fui visitá-lo na escola. Esperei que ele saísse. Eu ia passar o almoço inteiro dividindo um sanduíche com ele e deixando o rapaz coçar minhas orelhas", Sirius reclamou.

"Você também ia pegar os livros com ele. Vejo que se distraiu."

"O Leitão não deixa o menino em paz nem quando ele só está sentado na grama, cuidando da própria vida. É sério. E você viu como ele fica naqueals roupas velhas? Não me surpreende que ele não tenha amigos na escola."

Remo olhou para ele. "Duda incomoda Harry na escola?"

"Hoje não", Sirius disse, ligeiramente arrogante. "Eu acabei com as calças dele."

"Acabou...?"

"Bem. Rasguei elas. Tenho certeza de que isso vai ensiná-lo uma lição. Não me importaria de vê-lo falando fino, se é que você me entende."

Remo tirou os óculos e dobrou-os cuidadosamente. "Sirius, não é difícil te entender. É quase como se estivesse gritando. Você atacou Duda Dursley?"

"Ele estava mexendo com o Harry!"

"Vamos ficar em apuros...", Remo murmurou.

"Não, eu te digo quem vai ficar em apuros. Petunia Dursley está em apuros. Válter Dursley está em apuros. Duda Dursley está até o pescoço em apuros assim que eu achar uma matilha de cães selvagens para despedaçá-lo, membro por membro. Mas nós? Nós não estamos em apuros. Nós vamos invadir aquela casa e—"

"Sirius."

Sirius se calou quando Remo lhe mostrou os dois meninos parados em um canto, observando ele se revoltar.

"Eu estou falando sério dessa vez", Sirius continuou em uma voz mais baixa. "Ele está ficando velho o suficiente para que isso comece a afetá-lo. E eu não vou ficar só observando. Eu sou padrinho dele. Tenho direito de garantir a felicidade do rapaz.."

"Acho que o máximo que podemos fazer é torcer para que ele não esteja morto", Remo murmurou. "Ele tem que ficar com a família. É o que Dumbledore disse."

"Eu sou família!"

"Não por sangue."

"Mas você é!"

Remo levantou uma sobrancelha. "Sou primo de segundo grau da mãe de James. Petúnia é irmã de Lílian. Tem uma diferença."

"Tiago e Lílian ficariam furiosos se soubessem — "

" — mas eles não sabem, Sirius, porque Tiago e Lílian estão mortos", Remo o interrompeu. Ouviram alguém puxando o ar em surpresa atrás deles, e Sirius se virou.

"Harry", os homens disseram juntos.

Harry Potter estava perto de uma das estantes, agarrado em sua mochila, encarando-os com olhos arregalados.

"Há quanto tempo você está aí?", Sirius perguntou seriamente.

"Onde está sua tia?", Remo perguntou, interrompendo-o.

"Eu só... ela queria comprar... calças novas... pro Duda...", Harry respondeu, olhos ainda arregalados, observando Sirius. "Eu..."

Ele deixou sua mochila cair, e Sirius viu que ele estava segurando os livros que haviam mandado para ele.

"Eu vim devolver os livros", Harry disse, baixinho. Sirius estendeu a mão para pegar os livros, mas Harry se esquivou. "Vocês estavam falando sobre os meus pais," sussurrou.

Sirius olhou de canto de olho para Remo, que soltou a caneta e esfregou os olhos. Finalmente, suspirou.

"Sim, Harry, estávamos", respondeu.

"Vocês conheciam meus pais," Harry murmurou.

"Sim", continuou. Sirius parecia atônito.

"Você disse que é meu padrinho", Harry continuou, processando a informação. Sirius fez um som sufocado.

"Você se lembra de algo de seus pais, Harry?", Remo perguntou gentilmente. Harry negou com a cabeça.

"Tenho uma foto deles no meu armário, debaixo da escada...", disse, nunca deixando de olhar para Sirius.

"No seu quarto?"

"Onde eu durmo", Harry ajudou. Remo viu os punhos de Sirius se fechando.

Neste momento, houve um gritinho vindo da porta ao lado, era Tia Petunia chamando Harry, e o menino pegou sua mochila e correu, derrubando os livros no chão. Eles o observaram ir embora.

"Você ouviu isso, Aluado?", Sirius disse roucamente.

"Bem", Remo fechou seu caderno e jogou-o no balcão. "Já dizia meu pai, o que é um pingo para quem já está molhado?"

"O que isso tem a ver com —"

"Acho que temos que visitar os Dursley amanhã à tarde."

Sirius o encarou. Havia algo de estranho nos olhos de Remo, algo que Sirius achava nunca ter visto antes. Uma mistura de pena e raiva que ecoava perfeitamente o que ele mesmo estava sentindo.

"Em dois dias, eu vou para a Índia", Remo continuou. "Aparentemente há um culto em uma das províncias ao nordeste que veneram o rato. Esse tipo de coisa seria bastante atrativa para Pedro, sabe, e eu acho que ele talvez tenha ido para lá. Mas eu não vejo motivo não para lembrar os Dursley de temerem a Deus, e principalmente a Aluado e Almofadinhas, antes de ir embora", disse, e apontou para Sirius, "Você vai ficar quieto, parecer ameaçador, e vai deixar que apenas eu fale."

"Posso ameaçá-los? Fisicamente?"

"Se você se comportar, eu talvez lhe deixe torcer a orelha de Duda."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta fanfic pertence ao Universo de Stealing Harry, composto de quatro fanfics principais, que acompanham Harry neste Universo Alternativo dos 8 aos 13 anos de idade.

Remo havia visto o exterior da casa dos Dursley muitas vezes; nos dias logo após a queda de Voldemort, a maior parte da Ordem havia, em um momento ou outro, se escondido ali por perto para se deslumbrar com ela. Quando se tornou evidente que Harry teria de ficar ali, e Sirius comprou a casa ali por perto para se manter próximo ao garoto, Remo passou horas parado em frente à janela da casa de Sirius, observando rua acima. Imaginava que Sirius fazia o mesmo quando ele não estava por perto.

Mas ele nunca havia visto o interior daquele lugar. Remo se perguntou se, naquele dia, ele teria a oportunidade.

Sirius estava atrás dele, logo em frente à casa, de braços cruzados. Remo tinha de admitir que, se você não soubesse o quão idiota Sirius poderia ser, provavelmente ficaria com medo dele.

Bem. Como sempre, cabia a Remo Lupin ser a voz da razão.

Ele bateu na porta. Eles conseguiram ouvir o som de pés correndo do lado de dentro, e então Harry abriu a porta, ofegante. Seus olhos se arregalaram.

"BEM, QUEM É NA PORTA?", veio uma voz de dentro.

"Gostaríamos de falar com o seu tio, Harry, "Remo disse. Harry assentiu e se virou.

"TIO VÁLTER!", chamou. Houve o som de alguém se levantando e, em seguida, os passos pesados de Válter Dursley. Harry se afastou, temeroso, enquanto o homem de pescoço grosso e rosto vermelho se aproximava da entrada.

"Você." disse, olhos se estreitando. "Black," acrescentou, falando por cima do ombro de Remo com Sirius, o qual — respeitando a promessa que havia sido coagido a fazer mais cedo — não falou nada.

"Sr. Dursley, meu nome é Remo Lupin", Remo disse. "Vejo que já conhece Sirius. Será que poderíamos entrar?"

Dursley deu um passo para o lado, e eles entraram na casa mal iluminada. Estava obsessivamente limpa, mas ela tinha um cheiro... bem, errado. Remo conseguia ouvir Sirius farejando atrás de si, e soube que o outro homem estava pensando a mesma coisa.

"Gostaríamos de falar com o senhor sobre Harry;" Remo continuou. "Como eu tenho certeza que o senhor sabe, Sirius é o padrinho de Harry, e, enquanto nós entende—"

"Você? O aborto da natureza com a moto?", Válter disse. Sirius rosnou baixinho. Remo, estupefato pela audácia do homem, recuperou o trilho de seus pensamentos.

"Certamente o senhor sabia que Tiago e Lílian colocaram o nome de Sirius em seu testamento", disse rapidamente "Sabemos que Harry precisa de proteção e é por isso que ele foi colocado com parentes sanguíneos—"

"HA! Proteção contra tipos iguais aos do Black! E o resto dos— dos abortos da natureza iguais aos pais dele!"

"Sr. Dursley, _por favor_ , pare de usar esse termo," Remo disse, tentando ser paciente.

"E você! Suponho que seja um também," Válter disse, se virando para Remo. "Um vagabundo igual à irmã de minha esposa e o inútil do espo—-"

"Se você disser isso sobre Tiago de novo, eu mesmo vou tratar de colocar o seu nariz do outro lado de sua cabeça", Remo grunhiu.

"Gostaria de ver você tentar!", Válter vociferou. Remo rangeu os dentes.

"Seu filho está importunando Harry. Queremos que isso pare."

"Duda não está fazendo nada disso."

"Vimos acontecer, Dursley."

"Ele está alimentado, vestido, e tem um teto sobre sua cabeça, o que é mais do que você ou esse padrinho dele jamais fez pelo moleque," Válter disse, seu rosto ficando vermelho igual a uma beterraba. "Nunca vi um centavo sequer para ajudar com os gastos. O menino sai por aí quebrando coisas, bagunçando os lugares — "

"Ele tem oito anos!" Remo esperou que Sirius intervinisse, mas, aparentemente, ele estava exercendo um mínimo de autocontrole. "Seu filho joga pedras em velhinhas!"

"Mentiras e calúnias!", Válter rugiu.

"Sirius, você pode intervir agora," Remo disse. Não houve resposta, e ele olhou para trás.

Sirius estava parado na entrada da casa, uma mão no ombro de Harry e outra segurando uma mochila perturbadoramente colorida. A mochila de Harry. Harry estava agarrado a um pequeno sapo de pelúcia.

"Vocês o deixam em um armário," Sirius disse, sua voz baixa. "Sem luz alguma, com exceção de uma lanterna que ele teve de roubar. Vocês o trancam quando estão cansados de lidar com ele. Seu filho quebrou todo brinquedo o rapaz conseguiu achar. Ele o tormenta, sem piedade. Vocês, eu suspeito, fazem o mesmo."

Sirius pegou Harry no colo e entregou a mochila para Remo.

"Você tem sorte de eu não te matar", disse ferozmente. Válter Dursley estava chocado demais para fazer algo além de se embasbacar. "Você tem sorte de eu não chamar os Aurores — "

" — polícia — " Remo tossiu.

"E mandar eles te prenderem por ser um completo — "

"Sirius," Remo interrompeu incisivamente. "Vamos embora. Agora."

Sirius rosnou para Petúnia, que havia entrado quando Válter começara a gritar, e estava parada entre ele e a porta. Ela saiu do caminho. Harry, braços agarrados ao redor de seu pescoço, tremeu.

E então eles estavam do lado de fora, sob a luz do sol, indo rapidamente rua abaixo, Sirius sério e furioso, Remo em silêncio. Harry ainda estava segurando no pescoço de Sirius, seu sapo esmagado entre sua mão e a clavícula de Sirius.

A porta da pequena casa de Sirius foi aberta com um baque, e ele marchou para dentro, colocando Harry sentado no balcão de um modo que suas pernas ficassem dobradas na borda. Remo cuidadosamente colocou a mochila na mesa.

"Tudo que o menino tem cabia em uma mochila," Sirius murmurou.

"As roupas também?"

"Eu jamais tocaria naquelas roupas," Sirius disse, incisivo. "ele não vai precisar delas. Nós vamos comprar roupas que serão apenas dele."

"Dumbledore vai nos matar," Remo disse, devagar.

"Não me importo."

Remo olhou para Harry. "Eles realmente te mantinham em um armário?"

Harry, aterrorizado, concordou lentamente. Ele tinha os dois braços em volta do brinquedo agora, e estava tremendo.

"Não há mais nada a se fazer, então," Remo ponderou.

"Você está coberto de razão!", Sirius gritou. Remo viu Harry se encolher. "Você viu? Você falou com aquele Trouxa monstruoso!"

"Sirius, você está assustando ele."

"Bem, eu estou com raiva!"

"E ele está assustado! Harry só tem oito anos. Cale a boca, ou eu irei aí calar por você!", Remo disse. Sirius, surpreso com suas palavras, parou no meio de sua diatribe. Ele olhou para Harry, que o estava encarando.

"Eu... eu tenho oito anos e meio," Harry murmurou. Houve um momento de silêncio absoluto.

Sirius jogou a cabeça para trás e rugiu com uma súbita risada. Ele foi até o balcão, limpando as lágrimas de seus olhos, e abraçou Harry com força. Remo se jogou em uma cadeira, descansando a cabeça nas mãos, exausto.

"Bem, e o que você acha disso, Harry?" Sirius disse, quando finalmente conseguiu se controlar. "Você gostaria de vir morar com o seu padrinho Sirius?"

"Posso ter livros agora?" Harry perguntou timidamente. Ouviu-se um som claramente entretido vindo da direção de Remo.

"Com certeza," Sirius prometeu. "Podemos ir para a livraria agora mesmo — "

Remo levantou a cabeça. "Acho que temos que fazer isso," concordou. "Não acho que Harry deva ficar aqui. É perto demais dos Dursley. É perigoso," adicionou, dando grande importância a esse fato. Sirius assentiu.

"O seu apartamento, então?"

"É um pouco pequeno," Remo suspirou. "Mas creio que será mais seguro."

***

Harry não queria largar de seu sapo, e não parou de tremer até que o colocaram em uma das enormes poltronas da Sandust Livros.

"Acho que vou adiar minha viagem para a Índia," Remo disse, enquanto Sirius procurava por seu exemplar pessoal de _Diggers_ , de Terry Pratchett, e o entregava para Harry. O menino solenemente aconchegou seu sapo entre seu quadril e o braço da cadeira, dobrou os joelhos, apoiando neles seu novo livro, e começou a ler. "Se nós vamos nos meter em problemas por causa disso, nós dois devemos ficar aqui."

"Parece até que você é o padrinho dele."

"Tiago era meu amigo também," Remo disse, repreendendo-o.

Sirius cruzou os braços, observando Harry. "Se você quer ir, pode ir, mas eu preferiria se ficasse aqui."

"Então eu fico. Além do que, você não sabe onde fica nada no meu apartamento," Remo disse, lábios se curvando levemente para cima. "Mas receio que só tenha a cama e o sofá."

"Colocaremos Harry no sofá, e ele pode dividi-lo com Almofadinhas," Sirius disse.

"Você solta pelos demais."

"É a minha pelagem de verão."

"Você está continuamente trocando para sua pelagem de verão por doze anos, então," Remo respondeu, consciente que estava evitando falar sobre o assunto principal. "Então."

"Então."

"Você quer mandar a coruja para Dumbledore, ou devo eu fazer isso?"

Sirius suspirou. "Eu faço. Fica de olho na criança."

"Duvido que farei muito mais do que isso pelos próximos anos," Remo murmurou quando Sirius saiu. Ele viu os olhos de Harry se levantarem do livro e voltarem rapidamente para baixo. Depois de um instante, ele repetiu o movimento.

"Harry," Remo disse lentamente, "Você ainda está assustado?"

"Não," Harry disse, agarrando seu sapo. Remo se abaixou ao lado da cadeira.

"Você queria vir com Sirius, certo?", perguntou cuidadosamente. Harry assentiu. "Posso ver seu sapo?"

Harry o ofereceu para ele, e Remo revirou o boneco de pelúcia gasto em suas mãos. Era do tipo barato que se conseguia em barracas de parques de diversões; Remo supôs que o menino o havia achado em algum lugar e transformado em uma espécie de ursinho de pelúcia. Estava rasgado, vazando pelúcia de um de seus pés palmados, e estava sujo; ele considerou por um minuto antes de dizer suas próximas palavras.

"Sirius me disse que você acha que sou um mago," disse.

"Você é, não é?" Harry perguntou. "Seu cachorro é mágico."

"Harry, que tipo de mágica você acha que eu faço?"

"Do tipo que deixa os cachorros inteligentes e faz as coisas desaparecer, e transforma as coisas em outras coisas," Harry disse prontamente. "E do tipo que te deixa saber coisas sobre as pessoas."

"Harry... existem dois mundos diferentes, sabe. Existe o mundo que seu tio, primo e tia vivem. Nós o chamamos de Trouxas," Remo disse cuidadosamente. "E aí tem o outro mundo, no qual eu, Sirius e você vivemos. E ele é chamado de Mundo Bruxo."

"Eu também?" Harry perguntou.

"Sim, suponho que sim, Harry," Remo disse. "Você é um mago, um bruxo. Como nós." ele tirou a varinha de seu bolso traseiro e a apontou para o sapo. "Quer ver um pouco de mágica, Harry?"

Harry assentiu com entusiasmo.

"Limpar," Remo disse, e a pelúcia verde sem graça subitamente se iluminou enquanto uma cascata de bolhas de sabão passou por todo o sapo. "Reparo," continuou, e os olhos de Harry se arregalaram ao ver o rasgado no pé palmado se costurar, o enchimento voltando para dentro. Os remendos quase rasgando pareceram se renovar. Remo balançou o bichinho, certificando-se que não havia mais nada para consertar, e o devolveu para Harry.

"Você é de Nárnia?" Harry perguntou, impressionado.

"Não, Harry. Sou de Yorkshire," Remo sorriu em resposta. "Veja, você entende que não pode contar a ninguém sobre essa magia, certo? Sobre magia nenhuma."

"Não vou contar!", Harry prometeu, animado.

"Jura de coração?"

"Juro de coração!"

"Bom garoto," respondeu, ao que a porta do escritório se abriu e Sirius voltou para a sala.

"Mandei a carta," comentou. "Ei, Harry! Parece que Aluado consertou seu sapo."

O menino fez carinho na cabeça do sapo. "Você é mágico também?"

"Sim, sim," Sirius disse, vendo Remo ficar tenso. "Como você e seu... seu pai e sua mãe," concluiu, após hesitar brevemente.

"E o Almofadinhas," Harry adicionou. Os dois adultos trocaram um olhar rápido.

"Harry..." Sirius começou.

"Agora não, Sirius," Remo murmurou. Sirius lhe virou um olhar rebelde, mas ficou em silêncio. "Acho que temos que dar a Harry algo para comer, e mostrar o apartamento para ele. Quero que ele esteja alimentado e descansado quando Dumbledore finalmente ficar sabendo."

"Precisamos arranjar umas roupas para ele também," o outro homem murmurou.

"Vamos cuidar disso uma vez que ele se acomodar conosco. Venha, Harry, pode levar o livro...", Remo pegou novamente a mochila, e ficou encarando quando uma das alças se soltou.

"Tenho uma ideia," sussurrou para Sirius, "Quando Harry se acomodar, vamos voltar e massacrar os Dursley. De acordo?"

"Queria fazer isso desde o começo," Sirius respondeu, sorrindo.

Não era uma caminhada muito longa da livraria até o apartamento de Remo; eles chegaram quase no mesmo instante em que um homem alto, de cabelos vermelhos, veio correndo da direção contrária.

"Mandei um Flu para Arthur também," Sirius murmurou, encabulado, quando Remo o encarou. "Achei que ele saberia o que fazer."

"Oi, rapazes!" Arthur Weasley os cumprimentou, juntando-se a eles enquanto Remo destrancava a porta. "Caramba, como vocês estão encrencados!" ele riu. "Sequestro e quebra de feitiço —"

"Estávamos na esperança de que você ficasse do nosso lado," Sirius interrompeu.

"E esse é o Harry? Um rapazinho mirrado você, não?" Arthur disse, se abaixando e dando um tapinha no ombro de Harry. Atrás de seu sapo, o menino deu um sorriso forçado. "Deve ter mais ou menos a idade do meu Rony, acho. Oito, oito e meio?"

"e meio," Harry respondeu, tímido.

"Harry, esse é o Sr. Weasley, ele é um amigo nosso," Remo o apresentou, enquanto todos entravam. Três homens adultos e uma criança de oito anos e meio lotavam a pequena sala de estar, e Remo escapou para a cozinha. "Só um instante, vou pegar um chá para nós — você gosta de sonhos, Harry?"

"Sim, obrigado," Harry disse, ao que Sirius o ajudou a subir no sofá velho e gasto. Arthur se sentou em uma cadeira que rangia, e Sirius se encostou contra a lareira.

"Agora, eu gostaria da história inteira, antes que os Aurores e o Ministério tomem conta de tudo," Arthur começou, inclinando-se para frente. "Você disse algo sobre abuso contra o rapaz, Sirius?"

"O primo dele o importunava com frequência," respondeu. "Você tinha que ver o tamanho daquele menino."

"Ele come todo o café da manhã que eu faço," Harry murmurou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Você faz café da manhã?", Arthur perguntou.

"Tia Petunia me obriga."

"E ele dorme," Sirius disse, devagar, "em um armário. E eles trancam o menino lá dentro quando acham que ele precisa ser castigado."

Arthur levantou as sobrancelhas.

"O Duda tem dois quartos," Harry sussurrou.

"Por quais razões eles te trancam lá, Harry?"

"Meu cabelo," Harry disse, passando a mão em sua cabeça. Ele fica bagunçado demais. E uma vez eu...", ele olhou para Sirius, que o encorajou. "Uma vez eu disse que estava falando com um animal. Mas ele estava de verdade falando comigo," concluiu, amuado.

Arthur apoiou o queixo em uma de suas mãos.

"Acho que eu consigo abrir um caso por abuso infantil se eu trabalhar com os Trouxas, mas prefiro não incluí-los no caso. Será que os Dursley irão reclamar?"

"Eu os mato se reclamarem," Sirius respondeu calmamente.

"Calma lá," Arthur o repreendeu. Remo entrou, trazendo consigo — contra as leis da física — uma chaleira e três xícaras em uma de suas mãos, e um prato com sonhos em outra.

"Eles não são exatamente novos — eu ia viajar, então não fui fazer compras..." desculpou-se. Harry cobiçou os sonhos, surpreendendo-se quando Remo o entregou um pedaço inteiro. Ele comeu ordenadamente, sem derrubar farelos ou seu chá, o mais silenciosamente que conseguia enquanto os outros homens sentaram-se em um silêncio desconfortável, pigarreando de quando em quando e trocando olhares. Finalmente, Remo juntou os itens de chá e perguntou se Harry gostaria de ajudá-lo a limpar tudo. O menino obedientemente pulou do sofá e o seguiu até a cozinha, deixando seu sapo para trás.

"Rapaz, vocês se meteram em uma encrenca e tanto," Arthur admitiu assim que Harry saiu. "Você sabia que o motivo dele estar com os Dursley era um feitiço de proteção, certo?"

Sirius o encarou. "Claro que sabia. Não achei que você soubesse também."

"O que significa que agora ele não está mais protegido."

"Ele tem a mim. Ele tem Remo. Não existem dois bruxos melhores neste mundo. Vamos dar um jeito."

"Existem muitos Comensais da Morte que querem, mais do que tudo, pôr as mãos nele, você sabe disso," Arthur disse gravemente.

"Ninguém sabe que ele está aqui. Vou vender a minha casa e achar um outro lugar — talvez em Hogsmeade — "

"Você sabe que não terá permissão para deixar o menino perto de outros bruxos."

"Não vejo o porquê."

"Ele é famoso, Sirius. Nunca terá um momento de paz."

Sirius passou a mão por seu rosto. "Bem, eu morei dentre os Trouxas esse tempo todo, alguns anos a mais não farão diferença. Daqui a pouco ele irá para Hogwarts. Ele estará mais seguro lá."

"Se ele tiver alguma habilidade mágica," Arthur respondeu.

"Ele é filho de Tiago! Como poderia não ter?"

Ouviram algo quebrando no cômodo ao lado.

"Tudo bem, Remo?" Sirius perguntou.

"Tudo," Remo gritou de volta. "Foi só um copo quebrado."

"Bem, você sabe que o pobre Neville Longbottom ainda não demonstrou ter nenhuma habilidade mágica," Arthur comentou. "Estão dizendo por aí que ele talvez seja um bruxo abortado."

"Sirius! Arthur! Venham ver isso!" Remo gritou da cozinha. Os dois se apertaram na passagem para a cozinha.

Harry estava sentado no balcão, focado em uma pilha de pedaços de louça branca. Cuidadosamente, ele pegou um dos pedacinhos da pá e colocou junto ao que parecia ser os restos de uma caneca recém-quebrada. As rachaduras se colaram, e Harry sorriu, orgulhoso.

"Acho que isso responde sua pergunta," Sirius comentou.

***

Remo, declarando que Harry já havia passado por muito mais do que uma criança deveria passar em um dia, fez Sirius convencer o menino a tirar uma soneca; ele deixou o menino enrolado em um amontoado de lençóis e cobertas na cama de Remo, e voltou para a cozinha, onde Arthur e Remo conversavam solenemente,

"Então agora nós esperamos pela ira de Dumbledore?", perguntou. Remo engolia em seco compulsivamente, um sinal certo de que estava com os nervos à flor da pele.

"Uma resposta de Dumbledore, pelo menos," Arthur disse. "Como estão os feitiços de proteção neste lugar, Lupin?"

Remo deu de ombros. "Estão bons. Vou colocar mais alguns antes de anoitecer. Os que tenho agora são um tanto... específicos."

"O Remo é brilhante em Artes das Trevas," Sirius comentou. "digo, em Defesa," adicionou rapidamente.

"Tenho que ser," Remo murmurou. "Quando se passa metade do seu tempo em vilarejos zumbis na África e coisas do tipo..."

Arthur franziu as sobrancelhas. "Você ainda tá viajando por aí?"

"Pedro ainda está foragido."

O homem ruivo estreitou os olhos. "Você é o único que pensa assim."

"Veja, só o que eu sei é que eles não acharam um corpo —"

" — dedos! — "

"E enquanto não acharmos um corpo, eu não me darei por satisfeito," Remo concluiu. "Dedos não são um corpo."

Arthur balançou a cabeça. "Nunca consegui entender como Malfoy chegou lá antes de você."

"Tenho minhas teorias," Sirius disse, sombrio.

"Por mim, fico feliz que isso tenha acontecido," Remo prosseguiu. "Porque senão teria sido Sirius."

"Eu teria conseguido lidar com ele!"

"Isso é debatível."

"O que diabos aconteceu naquele dia?" Arthur perguntou. "Faz tempo que quero perguntar isso a vocês. Dumbledore nunca dá uma resposta clara, e vocês sabem como são as reportagens do Profeta..."

Remo atravessou a cozinha, abrindo deliberadamente um dos armários, tirando de lá uma garrafa de Whiskey de Fogo. Ele tirou a tampa e colocou uma quantidade considerável no copo de Sirius e, após um aceno de cabeça, no de Arthur.

"Era para Sirius ser o Fiel do Segredo de Tiago e Lílian," disse. "Mas ele sabia que o Lorde das Trevas iria procurá-lo primeiro. Sirius achava que teria que ser alguém de quem ninguém suspeitaria. Na época, eles achavam que eu era um espião," disse, pausadamente, com a divertida perspectiva de alguém que teve sete anos para considerar a situação toda. "Então Tiago e Lílian escolheram Pedro. Pedro foi até o Lorde das Trevas naquela mesma noite, depois de ter se tornado o Fiel do Segredo, e contou a ele onde encontrá-los."

"Posso contar agora," Sirius disse, tomando um gole de seu chá. "Quando eu finalmente cheguei lá, já havia acabado. Hagrid estava lá com... com Harry," continuou, agarrando a caneca. "Eu estava indo achar o Pedro e arrancar os braços daquele merda —"

"Eu nem sequer deveria estar no país, tinha um trabalho que eu havia aceitado, em Roma," Remo acrescentou. "Eles me mandaram dinheiro para viagem, mas a coruja se extraviou... Quando fiquei sabendo, fui para Godric's Hollow."

"Me obrigou a mandar o Hagrid embora com Harry na minha moto," Sirius resmungou. "Começamos a procurar, mas viramos na rua errada —"

" — culpa minha —" Remo murmurou.

"E Lúcio Malfoy chegou até Pedro antes," Sirius terminou. "Todos os Comensais da Morte parecem pensar que Pedro armou para que o Lorde das Trevas falhasse, então Lúcio gostava tanto dele naquele momento quanto nós. Dizem que houve conflito, um duelo. Vinte Trouxas mortos."

"Nos jornais dizia oito," disse Arthur, incrédulo.

"Os jornais mentiram," Sirius rebateu. "Os Aurores chegaram lá tarde demais, mas conseguiram pegar o Malfoy. Acharam alguns dedos de Pedro."

"O que não é prova de que ele morreu," Remo interveio.

"E os Aurores tinham Malfoy, então eles não se esforçaram muito mais. Moody disse que foi necessário três deles para desarmá-lo, de qualquer modo." Sirius acrescentou. "Ele estava preso, e um Dementador entrou na cela..."

" ... e agora ele está louco de pedra," Remo disse, um tom leve de vitória em sua voz. "Bem feito para ele."

Arthur estava bebendo seu chá, acompanhando cuidadosamente a narrativa.

"Sirius comprou a casa na Rua dos Alfeneiros e a livraria, e depois de perceber que odiava vender coisas e que eu estava prestes a ser jogado na rua para morrer de fome..." Remo continuou, com um sorriso triste. "Ele me contratou. E aí nós sequestramos Harry Potter e Dumbledore nos bateu até a morte com o sapo de pelúcia de Harry."

"Ele reprovou em Adivinhação," Sirius zombou, apontando para Remo com sua caneca.

"Eu não reprovei. Eu me recusei, por princípios, a fazer a prova," Remo respondeu.

"E o que vocês vão fazer com o menino agora?" Arthur perguntou. "Mandá-lo para a escola como se nada tivesse acontecido? Vocês não podem tomar conta dele o tempo todo."

"Sou um parente sanguíneo distante de Harry, então o feitiço de proteção deve pelo menos mantê-lo protegido quando fora de casa. No resto do tempo, Almofadinhas pode ficar de olho nele."

Arthur sorriu. "E cadê esse bobão? Tinha certeza que ele ia querer ficar por perto com todo esse movimento."

"Está se escondendo debaixo da cama, imagino," Remo respondeu. "Podemos manter Harry em segurança até ele ir para Hogwarts. A partir daí, é responsabilidade de Dumbledore."

"Não acho que ele deva voltar para aquela escola," Sirius disse subitamente. "Não com aquele Duda Dursley por perto."

"Tem valentões em todas as escolas," Remo o lembrou.

"Não como o Dursley. E, de qualquer modo, não sei por que ele sequer tem que ir para a escola, eles não o ensinando nada de útil."

"Não, só leitura, escrita, matemática e ciência básica," Remo disse, com um tom de sarcasmo na voz.

"Acho que vou deixar vocês com sua briguinha," Arthur disse. "Tenho que voltar. Me mandem uma coruja, quero saber o que vai acontecer," acrescentou, antes de desaparatar com um clique.

Silêncio tomou a cozinha.

"Você percebeu que eu estou olhando com vontade para o resto do whiskey de fogo?", Sirius perguntou.

"Era só o que me faltava; Harry Potter tirando um cochilo na minha cama, Dumbledore na porta de casa e Sirius Black bêbado na minha cozinha," Remo reclamou.

"Eu não disse que ia FAZER algo a respeito," Sirius murmurou.

***

Quando Harry acordou, ouviu o som suave de roncos caninos, e sentiu a pressão da pesada cabeça de Almofadinhas em suas pernas. As luzes estavam apagadas, e a suave iluminação vinda de um poste na rua deixava prateada uma mecha do pelo negro de Almofadinhas.

Harry silenciosamente saiu da cama e andou pelo corredor estreito. De um dos quartos, brilhava uma luz, e ele cuidadosamente espiou lá dentro.

Aluado estava sentado frente à uma mesa, escrevendo algo com o que parecia ser uma pena — uma pena de escrita, Harry pensou, reconhecendo o objeto das pinturas em livros de história. Ele pegou um punhado de algo em um pote e salpicou pelo papel, e depois pingou na palma de sua mão algumas gotas de um líquido esverdeado e turvo, e espalhou isso por cima do pó. Houve um breve clarão, e Aluado pareceu satisfeito, dobrando o papel e o enfiando em uma rachadura na parede.

Harry, sem querer ser pego espionando Aluado fazendo magias, correu silenciosamente para a cozinha. Ele encontrou um copo em um dos armários mais baixos, e estava pensando como iria alcançar a pia, quando um par de mãos o segurou debaixo dos braços e o levantou, colocando-o em cima da pia.

"Com sede?" Aluado perguntou, sorrindo. Harry abriu a torneira e encheu seu copo. Aluado, então, o colocou no chão novamente.

"Um pouco," o menino respondeu, tomando um gole. "Para onde Sirius foi?"

"Para casa, por enquanto. Ele estará de volta pela manhã. Você está seguro aqui, comigo e com Almofadinhas. Mas agora é hora de voltar para a cama, Harry."

"Onde você está dormindo?" Harry perguntou.

"Não acho que eu dormiria muito esta noite, mesmo se tivesse uma cama," Aluado respondeu. "Mas, se eu ficar cansado, dormirei no sofá."

"Você está encrencado por minha causa?"

"Mais ou menos. Passei uma boa parte de hoje ouvindo gritos, enquanto você dormia. Tem esse homem, Alvo Dumbledore — você irá conhecê-lo quando começar a estudar em Hogwarts — e ele não ficou muito feliz que nós tiramos você dos Dursley."

"Eu odeio os Dursley," Harry disse veementemente.

"Para a nossa sorte, você não irá voltar para lá."

"Não?"

"Não. Você vai morar aqui, comigo. Ou, possivelmente, iremos nos mudar para algum lugar mais seguro. Não sabemos ainda."

Harry olhou para cima, estudando o rosto do homem. Aluado tinha o cabelo castanho, mas que estava ficando grisalho; sua face tinha linhas de preocupação, mas seus olhos eram brilhantes e acolhedores. Ele não estava acostumado a ver afeição no rosto de ninguém, e a sensação era nova.

"E se eles me levarem de volta?"

"Ninguém vai te tirar desse apartamento, só se for por cima do meu cadáver, e eu sou um baita dum teimoso," Remo disse. Harry deu risada. "E se eles passarem por mim, ainda terão de passar pelo Almofadinhas," adicionou, seguindo Harry até o quarto. Ele pegou o copo do menino e colocou na mesa de cabeceira, afastando vários livros grandes para poder fazê-lo. "Volte a dormir," sugeriu.

Harry se enrolou nas cobertas, suas costas pressionadas contra a coluna ossuda e peluda de Almofadinhas, e fechou os olhos. Remo esperou por um minuto, observando a criança, bem menor do que Almofadinhas e infinitamente mais frágil.

Remo se lembrava do dia que ele nascera; ainda conseguia ver Tiago segurando o filho nos braços, absolutamente incapaz de dizer uma palavra sequer. O primeiro filho dos quatro amigos; naqueles dias, ninguém pensava que Sirius poderia se casar, e Remo mantinha seus casos em segredo, e Pedro era... bem, Pedro... então não foi uma surpresa quando os quatro passaram a ver aquela criança como filho deles próprios.

Ele conseguia se lembrar de segurar Harry em uma das mãos e se perguntar como diabos Tiago Potter, de todas as pessoas, poderia ser pai.

Ele se lembrava de estar em Godric's Hollow, no meio do entulho do que um dia havia sido a casa dos Potter, e se perguntando como diabos Tiago poderia estar morto.

Almofadinhas levantou a cabeça e olhou para Remo por cima de seu ombro com seus caninos e solenes olhos escuros. Remo fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. Ele se virou e saiu do quarto, indo para seu pequeno escritório. Se ficassem ali, este cômodo poderia ser o quarto de Harry. Se Sirius ficasse também, ele teria de conseguir uma cama menor e dividir seu quarto com Sirius, a não ser que Sirius quisesse passar todas as noites como cachorro.

Ele não fazia ideia do que faria quando a Lua Cheia chegasse novamente. Por sorte, isso só aconteceria dali três semanas, então ele tinha tempo.

Ele parou ao chegar no escritório. Não poderia fazer mais nenhum feitiço de proteção naquela noite. Ele havia colocado todas as proteções possíveis no imóvel, ou pelo menos todas as proteções que ele conseguia fazer sozinho. Pela manhã ele talvez obrigasse Sirius a ajudá-lo a fazer mais algumas.

Ele apagou as luzes e trancou o escritório, seguindo para a cozinha. O whiskey de fogo ainda estava para fora, e ele encheu metade de uma caneca, adicionando chá gelado e mexendo com sua varinha para esquentá-lo.

Dumbledore havia chegado naquela mesma tarde, furioso e aterrorizador. Ele havia gritado, e Remo jamais havia ouvido Dumbledore gritar em sua vida inteira.

Sirius havia gritado de volta.

Remo havia ficado sentado, quieto, até que a fúria de Dumbledore se virara contra ele; mas, neste ponto, ele apenas repetiu calmamente o que Harry os havia contado sobre como vivia. Ele destacou, o coração batendo contra seu peito, que o feitiço já estava quebrado, e que ele mesmo era parente sanguíneo de Harry, mesmo que fosse distante. Ele ouviu tudo que Dumbledore havia dito, e então simplesmente disse que não.

_Não, nós iremos ficar com Harry. Não, nós não iremos devolvê-lo. Não, ele irá ficar conosco. Não, você não pode nos dizer o que fazer._

Ele sabia por que Sirius era o padrinho de Harry — Tiago e Sirius sempre foram os mais próximos dos quatro — mas às vezes ele se perguntava se Sirius entendia o que era esperado dele. Ele sabia que Sirius morreria, sem hesitar, para proteger o menino. Ele sabia que Sirius mataria sem hesitação nenhuma também. Mas ele se perguntava se Sirius faria, ou se sequer era capaz de fazer, as coisas menores que Harry precisava muito mais: alimentar e vestir o garoto, preocupar-se com sua educação, ensiná-lo algum tipo de moral, mostrá-lo como um homem deve viver. Tranquilizá-lo quando estivesse com medo. Ouvir, mesmo no meio da noite, os passos leves de uma criança que estivesse com sede, ou doente, ou chateada.

Dumbledore mandaria instruções sobre o que eles teriam permissão para fazer. Eles já haviam sido expressamente proibidos de levar o menino para o Beco Diagonal, ou para Hogsmeade, ou para qualquer lugar que houvesse a chance de encontrar outros bruxos.

Amanhã, eles comprariam roupas novas para Harry e brinquedos de verdade. Durante a tarde, eles se sentariam à mesa da cozinha para decidir o que irão fazer, se irão ficamos no pequeno apartamento próximo à Sandust Livros, ou se irão vender a livraria e se mudar para algum lugar remoto, onde eles dificilmente seriam encontrados. Se Harry será mandado para um colégio interno, talvez, apesar de Remo estremecer só de pensar na ideia de finalmente ter libertado Harry dos Dursley apenas para mandá-lo embora de novo.

Tantas perguntas.

Isso deve ser, Remo pensou, com um sorriso amarelo, como Tiago se sentiu há oito anos e meio.

***

Harry estava extático. Ainda envergonhado, isso era verdade, mas absurdamente feliz. Sirius não sabia como um corpo tão pequeno conseguia aguentar tanto entusiasmo acumulado.

Remo havia feito uma breve parada na Sandust Livros para pendurar uma placa na janela, anunciando que a loja estaria fechada pelo dia. Muitos dos habitantes locais, incluindo Clara, dona da Intuição Feminina, e um dos muitos irmãos que trabalhavam na padaria, haviam conhecido Harry, e o tratavam bem por ser afilhado de Sirius. Eles haviam ido para a loja de sapatos e comprado tênis novos para Harry; da loja de departamento, compraram muitas roupas, incluindo uma camiseta de rugby vermelha e dourada, que Sirius insistiu em comprar apesar de ser grande demais, e que Harry entusiasmadamente se recusou a tirar.

Remo achou um boné de beisebol com um sapo estampado, e convenceu Sirius a não comprar um capacete de tamanho infantil para poder ter uma desculpa para levar Harry na garupa da moto. Harry pôde escolher uma mochila novinha em folha, uma com milhares de bolsos, e Sirius secretamente colocou quase R$70 em doces neles, comprados enquanto Harry e Remo estavam na loja de brinquedos ao lado.

Sirius esperava que Harry fosse querer tudo na loja, mas o menino estava sério e pensativo enquanto escolhia um robô que acendia, um estojo em formato de dragão e um globo terrestre transparente.

"Você não vai querer mais nada?" Sirius perguntou, enquanto pagava pelos brinquedos com um estranho e multi-colorido dinheiro Trouxa. Do lado de fora, Remo estava sendo abordado por alguns clientes da livraria, que provavelmente queriam saber por que a loja estava fechada.

"Não," Harry disse, calmamente. "Eu precisava de um estojo novo," adicionou, levantando o objeto de modo que o rosto do dragão estava virado para o seu próprio, e rosnando para ele.

"Mas têm milhares de brinquedos aqui."

"É, mas eu não preciso deles," Harry respondeu. "Só que eu gostei desse robô. Ele vai acender de noite, e aí não vai ficar tão escuro."

"Mas você sabe que não precisa de um _motivo_ para querer um brinquedo," Sirius argumentou, desesperado. Harry olhou para ele, curioso.

"Eu gosto de globos," disse, finalmente, como se aquilo terminasse a discussão. Sirius colocou a caixa com o globo debaixo de seu braço e suspirou, levando Harry para fora da loja. Ele obviamente tinha os genes pragmáticos de Lílian.

Eles compraram sorvete e se sentaram dentre milhares de sacolas, já que Harry estava cansado e Sirius nunca deixava passar uma ocasião para tomar sorvete. Remo estava quieto desde que eles compraram a mochila de Harry, e, apesar de Sirius estar acostumado a uma certa quantidade de contemplação pensativa da parte de Remo, isso já estava um tanto exagerado.

Harry, por outro lado, não calava a boca.

"E daí eu vou colocar todos os meus lápis no meu dragão, e experimentar todas as minhas meias e — olha," disse, apontando para o globo que ele havia tirado da caixa. "A gente está aqui. E tem esse garoto da escola que é de..." ele girou o objeto cuidadosamente, e apontou para a China, "Daqui, e ele traz todo tipo de comida diferente para o almoço, é demais. E essa daqui é a América, e aqui é a Austrália, eles ficam de cabeça pra baixo, sabe..."

"Tudo bem, Aluado?" Sirius perguntou baixinho, quando Harry parou de falar para tomar um pouco de seu sorvete. Remo o encarou discretamente.

"Não consigo pensar e falar ao mesmo tempo," disse, com um sorriso discreto. "E eu estou pensando bastante."

"Sobre Harry?"

"Dentre outras coisas."

Sirius assentiu com a cabeça. "Está pensando sobre a escola."

"Oito horas por dia que não podemos protegê-lo, pode ter certeza que estou pensando sobre a porcaria da escola," Remo respondeu.

"Do que vocês tão falando?" Harry perguntou, curioso, levantando-se em cima de sua cadeira para se esticar sobre a mesa. Sirius pegou o menino e o levantou, firmemente colocando-o sentado novamente.

"Escola," Remo respondeu. "E o que nós vamos fazer com você."

"Eu gosto da escola. Mais ou menos."

"Harry, o que você acha de ir para uma escola diferente?" Sirius perguntou, pegando o globo e colocando de volta na embalagem. Harry começou a puxar as mangas de sua camiseta de rugby. Remo o olhou de canto de olho.

"De que tipo?", Harry perguntou, enfim.

"Bem, e se você pudesse ir para uma escola bem pequena? Com só algumas poucas outras crianças?"

"Sirius, aonde você quer chegar com isso?" Remo perguntou.

"Molly Weasley dá aulas para seus filhos em casa," Sirius respondeu, "E eu sei que, de vez em quando, ela aceita outras crianças também, pra conseguir um dinheiro extra. Aposto que ela aceitaria o Harry."

"Nós não deveríamos expor ele a outros bru —"

"Ah, qual é, são só os Weasleys, e é só escola. Ele pode brincar com o Rony, eles vão se dar bem."

"Isso vai acabar em dor de cabeça," Remo suspirou.

"Eu gostaria disso," Harry disse, decidido. "Posso levar a minha mochila nova?"

"Vou falar com a Molly sobre isso," Sirius disse. Remo lhe dirigiu um olhar peculiar. "O que foi?"

"Nada... isso é bom. Bom," Remo disse, e se inclinou para terminar sua refeição. Sirius sorriu enquanto ele observava o menino brincar.

"Agora ele está onde pertence," comentou calmamente.

"Agora temos que nos certificar que ele fique vivo tempo o suficiente para aproveitar," Remo respondeu.

Típico Aluado. Sempre se preocupando.

***

Remo não tinha uma conexão de Flu em seu apartamento; havia uma na Sandust, nos fundos, e era perigoso para ele ter uma em casa — de quando em quando, ele era obrigado a se trancar no apartamento durante a lua cheia, e nunca se sabe o que poderia acontecer. Por isso, Sirius acabou voltando para a Sandust, engajando-se em uma negociação-por-Flu com Molly Weasley, que estava compreensivelmente nervosa pela possibilidade de ter Harry Potter em sua singela escolinha informal. Ainda assim, Sirius estava disposto a pagar — ele tinha bastante dinheiro, especialmente após a morte de sua mãe — e Molly tinha bastante empatia pelo menininho que havia passado a vida inteira dentre os Trouxas.

Nesse meio tempo, Remo estava esvaziando seu escritório, movendo os livros para a sala e fazendo sua mesa flutuar através da porta. Ele mostrou a Harry onde sua cama iria ficar, além do armário e da estante, e uma mesa, se ele quisesse, até que o menino ficasse completamente impressionado.

Apertados na pequena sala de jantar do apartamento de Remo, os três jantaram; Harry quieto e exausto, Sirius pensativo e Remo preocupado.

"Cadê o Almofadinhas?" Harry perguntou. Sirius suspirou discretamente.

"Acho que temos que contar pra ele," disse para Remo, que assentiu.

"Me contar o que?" a voz do menino tinha um tom de curiosidade.

"Harry... você achou que Almofadinhas fosse um cachorro mágico," Remo começou. "E a gente não queria te mostrar muita mágica de uma vez só, porque é difícil de se acostumar..."

"Eu sabia! O Almofadinhas sabe falar!"

"Não exatamente," Sirius disse. "Harry... você vai ter que manter isso em segredo."

Harry assentiu. Sirius limpou a boca, levantou-se e olhou para Remo, que balançou a cabeça.

"Não se assuste," disse.

Remo, que já havia visto a Mudança antes, observou o rosto de Harry enquanto o corpo de Sirius se contorcia, transformando-se lentamente no grande cachorro negro que havia impedido Harry de cair naquele primeiro dia.

Almofadinhas tombou a cabeça para o lado e olhou para Harry, ansioso. Harry encarou Remo.

"Sirius é Almofadinhas," Remo explicou, sentindo que era desnecessário, mas falando mesmo assim. "e Almofadinhas é Sirius."

Harry olhou para o cachorro de novo. Cuidadosamente, ele pegou uma salsicha de seu prato e a estendeu. Almofadinhas a pegou, delicadamente, e a engoliu. Harry fez carinho em sua cabeça.

"Meu padrinho é um cachorro," disse.

"Bem, só de vez em quando."

"Ele era um cachorro e aí você o transformou em um humano?" Harry perguntou.

"Não."

"Ele é um lobisomem?"

Remo sentiu um aperto no peito. "Não," ele conseguiu responder, "Ele é um Animago. Ele é um bruxo que consegue se transformar em um animal."

"Oooh," Harry disse. Ele deu alguns tapinhas na cabeça de Almofadinhas. "Pode voltar agora," anunciou. Um segundo depois, Sirius estava de volta, com as mãos apoiadas no quadril, parecendo ansioso.

"Desculpe por não ter te contato, Harry," disse. Harry olhou para ele.

"Bom menino," disse. Sirius sorriu, cansado. "Eu sabia que você era mágico."

Ele pulou de sua cadeira e foi até a pia. "Me levanta?" pediu. Sirius o levantou enquanto ele enchia seu copo novamente. "Precisamos de um banco," Harry ponderou.

"Harry, seu padrinho é um cachorro," Remo ressaltou. Harry voltou para sua cadeira.

"Eu sabia que o Almofadinhas era mágico," repetiu, calmamente. "Você também se transforma em um animal?" perguntou para Remo, que se engasgou com um pedaço de frango, fazendo com que Sirius lhe desse alguns tapas nas costas.

"Remo não é um Animago," Sirius disse, enquanto Remo se recuperava de uma quase-morte avícola. "Veja, Harry, eu falei com a Molly Weasley — ela é esposa do Arthur — e ela disse que quer que você vá visitá-la amanhã."

"Okay," Harry disse, terminando seu jantar. "Posso ir ler?"

Remo o dispensou com um aceno de mão, e Harry correu para a sala de estar. Eles conseguiram ouvir o menino se jogando no sofá.

"Eu, anh... imagino que você vai ficar por aqui de novo hoje a noite?" Remo disse, quando se recuperou completamente. Sirius estava remexendo a comida de seu prato.

"Eu adoraria ficar. Posso ficar no sofá dessa vez."

"Acho que Harry fica mais feliz quando é o Almofadinhas que divide a cama com ele."

"Seu sofá não é bom para ficar dormindo," Sirius pontuou severamente.

"Nunca me impediu antes. Olha... o que você vai fazer? Com a casa na Rua dos Alfeneiros?"

"Bem, imagino que eu possa vendê-la... não que eu queira me mudar para cá se você acha que não tem espaço o suficiente —"

" — não, isso não é um problema —"

" — é só que, você sabe, não tem porquê manter a casa, agora que Harry está aqui," Sirius adicionou.

"Digo, Harry vai ficar no meu escritório e eu você poderíamos — tem espaço o bastante no quarto para duas camas..."

Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha. "Parece que você esteve pensando sobre isso."

"Bem, alguém tinha que fazer isso, não é?", Remo disse, tomando um gole de sua água. "Contanto que você não se importe de voltar a dividir um quarto."

"Eu sofri com o seu ronco por sete anos, provavelmente consigo me acostumar com ele de novo."

"Meu ronco!" Remo disse. "E quanto ao seu maldito sonambulismo?"

"Foi UMA vez, e eu ainda acho que o Tiago me enfeitiçou."

"Você pode ter um cestinho de cachorro," Remo sugeriu, magnanimamente. Sirius fez uma careta. "Mas, olha... e quanto às suas coisas?"

"Vou vender os móveis, e a maior parte das coisas na casa não são importantes, de qualquer modo."

"E..." Remo começou, parecendo desconfortável. "Bem."

Sirius esperou pacientemente.

"Se o Harry estiver aqui, sabe... você não vai poder ficar trazendo mulheres para cá o tempo todo," Remo desabafou. "Digo, já é ruim o suficiente quando eu apareço para deixar um livro e tem alguma menina desconhecida andando pra lá e pra cá —"

"Aconteceu TRÊS VEZES e ele nunca esquece — "

"Bem, imagina só o que o Harry iria pensar."

Sirius se inclinou para trás, em sua cadeira. "Tá legal. Mas, nesse caso, você não vai poder mais trazer homens para cá também."

Remo piscou algumas vezes, confuso.

"Eu te conheço faz dezessete anos, eu não sou cego, sabe," Sirius disse, sorrindo. "Você acha que o Almofadinhas nunca notou aqueles 'colecionadores de livros raros' rondando por ali?"

Remo continuou o encarando.

"Pelo amor de Merlin, Remo, eu não me importo," Sirius declarou. "Foi só uma piada."

"Oh," Remo disse, finalmente. "Bem, eu nunca faço isso, de qualquer maneira."

"Não é à toa que você é sempre tão ansioso."

"Não tem graça, Sirius."

"Parece engraçado daqui," Sirius respondeu, sorrindo. Remo balançou a cabeça e sorriu de volta, levemente.

"O Almofadinhas e o Harry podem ficar com a cama de novo hoje a noite. Você vai atrás de uma cama para o Harry e resolver o resto enquanto ele estiver na escola e eu estiver trabalhando, amanhã."

"Sirius Black, Dono de Casa do Ano," Sirius respondeu, fazendo uma continência.

"E pelo amor de Deus, se você trouxer aquele quadro horroroso da sua sala para o meu apartamento, eu irei queimá-lo," Remo acrescentou, enquanto colocava os pratos na pia. Uma esponja no balcão se levantou e começou a lavá-los automaticamente. Eles ouviram o som de uma risada infantil vinda da sala, e Sirius se levantou.

"Se você me dá licença," disse, com um tom orgulhoso, "Tenho um afilhado para quem preciso ler."

***

"Almoço?"

"Aham."

"Livros? Pena? Sirius te deu um pouco de pergaminho, certo?"

"Aham."

"Pegou todos os doces que o Sirius te deu em segredo?"

"N'era pra você ter visto isso."

"Eu vejo tudo, Harry."

"Tudo?"

"Bem. Quase tudo. Você deve ser educado com a Molly, ela é sua professora agora."

"Tá bom."

"E sem brigar com os outros."

"E se eles não gostarem de mim?"

"Harry, eles são iguais a você. São especiais. São crianças bruxas, igual a você. É claro que vão gostar de você."

"Mas e se não gostarem?"

"Bem... dê a eles alguns dos doces do Sirius."

"Isso dá certo?"

"Deu certo pro Sirius quando ele estava começando a escola. Ele deu um pedaço de 'Delícia Gasosa' para o seu pai, e eles se tornaram amigos para sempre."

"Eu tenho balas de caramelo e uma barra de chocolate e umas jujubas engraçadas."

"Você está pronto pra guerra. Vai ficar tudo bem. Agora vamos."

"Aluado?"

"Hum?"

"Eles vão rir de mim?"

"Não, Harry."

"Mesmo se o Sapo estiver na minha mochila?"

"Eu te garanto, Harry, com um sapo de pelúcia, todas as crianças vão ter inveja de você."

***

O tempo pareceu passar, ao mesmo tempo, rápida e vagarosamente. Eles caíram em uma rotina que,no início, foi difícil de se acostumar, mas, como acontece com a maioria das rotinas, logo se tornou tão familiar que eles mal se lembravam se algum dia fora de outro jeito. Remo e Sirius tinham suas camas em lados opostos do antigo quarto de Remo, com mesas de cabeceiras entre elas, sutilmente dividindo o espaço; Harry tinha seu próprio quarto, e às vezes o Almofadinhas, se o menino tivesse passado por um dia particularmente estressante, dormia ao pé de sua cama. Pela manhã, Remo levava Harry para a Sandust e o mandava por Flu para A Toca; à tarde, Harry voltava, e Sirius (ou Almofadinhas) já estava lá para cuidar dele enquanto ele estudava na livraria ou brincava com as outras crianças.

Eles nunca o deixavam ir muito longe, nunca até um ponto em que não conseguiriam mais ouvi-lo, e Harry não gostava muito, mas havia sido criado para ser quieto e obediente. Além do que, haviam pouquíssimos lugares que ele poderia ir que Almofadinhas não poderia segui-lo.

Ele até viu Duda uma vez, fazendo compras no mercado com sua mãe, mas ele se escondeu atrás de Almofadinhas e o gigantesco cão rosnou tão ameaçadoramente que várias pessoas pararam para se certificar que Harry estava bem.

Suas vidas haviam entrado naquele ritmo tão rápido, e de modo tão surpreendentemente fácil, que Sirius foi pego de surpresa quando Remo, curvado sobre sua refeição, o lembrou que seria Lua Cheia dali dois dias. Sirius não havia notado o aspecto exausto e frágil que Remo sempre adquiria alguns dias antes da Lua; Harry não percebeu que havia algo errado. Normalmente, era simples — Remo chamaria Sirius para jantar, e Sirius perceberia que era uma Lua Cheia, e durante dois dias, além da noite de Lua Cheia, ele ficaria no apartamento, como Almofadinhas, para fazer companhia a Remo. Não era perfeito — o lobo quase sempre ficava agitado — mas ninguém se machucava, e Remo sobrevivia com sua sanidade intacta.

"Oquesso quer dizer?" Harry perguntou, sua boca cheia de purê de batatas. Ele ainda era fascinado por magias, apesar de já ter visto o bastante. "Você vai fazer um feitiço na Lua Cheia?"

Remo parecia desconfortável. "Não, não exatamente. Isso é coisa de adulto, Harry."

Harry ficou amuado, e esfaqueou viciosamente seu rosbife.

"Talvez devamos falar sobre isso depois," Sirius apontou, e Remo assentiu. "Harry, como está sendo lá na Toca?"

"O Rony me mostrou como se livrar de gnomos," Harry murmurou. "E a Gina puxou meu cabelo."

"As garotas fazem isso de vez em quando," Sirius concordou. "Está se divertindo?"

Harry deu de ombros "Acho que sim."

Remo relaxou um pouco em sua cadeira, ficando em silêncio enquanto Sirius perguntava a Harry sobre a escola, sobre seus estudos, sobre o que ele estava lendo da livraria. Aquele era o trabalho de Sirius; ele recomendava livros para Harry ler, tomava conta de seus estudos, o colocava na cama de noite.

Remo, nesse meio tempo, tinha que achar algum lugar para ir durante a Lua Cheia, a fim de que ele não se tornasse um monstro assassino que tentaria comer o afilhado de seu melhor amigo.

Ele sentia que, de algum modo, aquilo era vagamente injusto por parte do Universo.

Depois que eles haviam jantado, e Harry havia tomado banho, escovado os dentes e ido para a cama ouvir uma história, Sirius se recostou contra a batente da porta que dava para a sala de estar. Remo estava trabalhando à sua mesa, checando as contas do mês da livraria.

"Você deveria ter me contado antes," Sirius disse em uma voz baixa. Remo balançou a cabeça.

"Eu nem sequer pensei nisso — todo o caso com os Dursley me deixou sem noção de tempo, com o Harry aqui, tudo isso."

"Podemos mandar o Harry para a casa dos Weasleys."

"Não por duas noites seguidas — você sabe como eu fico na noite antes da Lua Cheia, eu poderia já ser um lobo, que não teria diferença," Remo suspirou. "Digo. O que eles pensariam? Eles com certeza farão perguntas." Ele apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. "Você tem que levar o Harry pra longe. Podemos colocar feitiços de proteção em qualquer outro apartamento, e vai ficar tão bom quanto aqui. Arrumar um lugar só pra você e ele."

"É isso que você quer?"

"Claro que não. Quero o Harry aqui. Onde eu posso cuidar dele também. Mas o que eu quero não importa. Ele é seu afilhado, e não é você que fica selvagem a cada vinte e oito dias."

Sirius ponderou sobre o assunto. "Não poderíamos deixar os feitiços de proteção de outro lugar iguais aos daqui. Não sem a sua relação de sangue com Tiago."

Remo escorregou sua cabeça até apoiá-la na mesa, cobrindo-a com as mãos. "Bem, eu já pensei sobre todas as minhas opções. Eu estava esperando que você tivesse algumas. Eu só tenho uma."

"Mandar o Harry embora?"

"Não. Mas você tem as chaves, e sabe como cuidar da loja, você pode cuidar do Harry. Eu acho que tenho que voltar para Hogsmeade."

Sirius se jogou no sofá, confuso. "O que tem em Hogsmeade?"

Remo levantou a cabeça, o encarando. Os olhos de Sirius se arregalaram.

"Sem chance nenhuma de você voltar para aquele inferno de buraco, Aluado," afirmou, decidido. "Não depois desse tempo todo."

"É o único jeito seguro."

"Você não vai voltar para lá!" Sirius insistiu.

"Não seja ridículo."

"Eu sei como são as suas transformações, eu te via depois delas," ele continuou. "Eu não passei dois anos aprendendo a ser um Animago só para você acabar voltando para a Casa dos Gritos e ter que passar por tudo aquilo de novo."

"Então nos dê outra opção, Sirius, por favor." Remo disse, estendo suas mãos. "Não é como se eu quisesse voltar para lá. Merlin sabe que eu não quero."

Sirius conseguia contar em uma mão quantas Luas Cheias Remo havia passado sozinho, depois de sua primeira transformação como Animago. Uma vez quando o túnel havia desabado, quando eles ainda estavam na escola, e nenhum deles além de Remo conseguiria chegar até a Casa; outra vez, já depois de formados, quando Sirius estava internado no St. Mungus com uma forte pneumonia mágica; duas outras vezes quando Remo estava viajando, à procura de Pedro, e não conseguiu voltar para Sirius e seu apartamento à tempo. Quatro vezes em doze anos — em mais de cento e cinquenta Luas Cheias.

"Você não consegue pensar em nenhuma alternativa, porque não há nenhuma," Remo disse, calmamente. "Está tudo bem. Depois de manhã eu mandarei Harry para a escola e irei aparatar para Hogsmeade. Posso levar uma oferta de paz para Dumbledore, ele ainda está furioso conosco... talvez até tenha um jogo de Quadribol que eu possa assistir."

"E depois você vai se trancar naquela casa e tentar arrancar a própria pele," Sirius grunhiu.

"Melhor a minha do que a de Harry," Remo respondeu.

***

Harry não conseguia entender por que ele não podia ir com Sirius buscar o Aluado de onde quer que ele tenha ido. Aluado ficou longe por dois dias, e Harry sentia sua falta, o que era estranho, porque Remo era quieto e nunca dizia muita coisa — diferente de Sirius. Aluado era como um cachorro, Harry decidiu; você não o via muito quando ele estava por perto, mas quando ele não estava, você sentia sua falta.

Então, em vez de ir com Sirius, ele ficou até mais tarde na casa do Sr. e Sra. Weasley, até que seu padrinho viesse buscá-lo. Não era tão ruim; Fred e Jorge ensinaram a ele como arrombar fechaduras, e Rony dividiu uma maçã com ele, e Gina derrubou tinta nele, o que era divertido, porque ele podia assistir enquanto a sra. Weasley o limpava magicamente.

Quando Sirius destrancou a porta e a abriu, Harry soltou sua mochila no chão e imediatamente correu para a cozinha para encontrar Aluado; quando viu que ele não estava lá, ele empurrou Sirius para fora de seu caminho e correu para o quarto.

As mãos de Sirius o seguraram antes que ele pudesse chegar até a cama de Aluado e pular nela. Harry só conseguiu ver Aluado brevemente, sem camisa e curvado sobre os edredons, mas foi o suficiente. Havia grandes arranhados ao longo de suas costelas, e terríveis vergões abertos de um tipo que Harry nunca havia visto antes. Aluado tremia, seus braços ao redor do próprio corpo. Havia também cortes em seu rosto, e o que pareciam ser marcas de mordidas em suas mãos.

"O que tem de errado com o Aluado?", ele perguntou em voz alta, enquanto Sirius o carregava para fora do quarto. Ele se debatia dentre os braços de Sirius. "O que aconteceu com ele? Você não mordeu ele, mordeu?"

"Shh, você vai acordar ele," Sirius respondeu, colocando Harry no chão do seu quarto e fechando a porta. Ele se abaixou. Harry bateu o pé.

"Por que ele está machucado?", ele gritou.

"Harry, é uma doença. Gritar não vai resolver nada. Eu não machuquei o Aluado, ok?", Sirius disse, quase entrando em pânico. "Tá tudo bem. Ele vai ficar bem. Ele estará melhor de manhã, você vai ver."

"Ele tá todo mordido e machucado!"

"Parece isso mesmo, eu sei, mas eu te prometo, Harry, ele estará melhor pela manhã. Confia em mim, criança, pode ser?" Sirius implorou. Harry franziu as sobrancelhas.

"É contagioso?" perguntou, enfim. Sirius negou com a cabeça.

"É seguro. Ele só está doente, é só isso. O Aluado... ele vai ficar doente de vez em quando. Ele não é tão forte quanto eu e você."

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram.

"Então você vai ter que entender que às vezes você não vai poder ficar com o Aluado, ok?"

Harry se sentou em sua cama e cruzou as pernas, parecendo pensativo. Sirius continuou de cócoras, esperando por um sinal de que Harry havia aceitado a situação.

"Será que ele quer o Sapo?", Harry perguntou, tirando o sapo de pelúcia de um baú de brinquedos quase vazio e o estendendo para Sirius.

***

"Está doendo?"

"Só enquanto estiver... curando. Vai ser rápido. Normalmente não... hmmm... leva mais do que um dia."

"Quanto tempo mais vai levar?"

"Mais umas duas, três horas. Eu acho. Senhor Jesus de salto alto..."

"Você está convivendo demais com os Trouxas, aprendendo as profanidades deles desse jeito."

"Ha ha ha. Ai."

"Tem algo que eu possa fazer?"

"Sim. Me mata."

"Eu te disse que ia dar errado."

"Aaah, ou me diga o quão tolo eu sou, muito obrigado, Almofadinhas."

"Desculpa."

"Sirius..."

"O que foi?"

"O Harry me viu, não foi?"

"Só um pouco. Eu disse que era gripe mágica."

"Eu devia ter ficado na Casa até ter me curado completamente. Eu não devia ter deixado você me aparatar de volta para cá. Mês que vem. Mês que vem."

"Você não pode fazer isso, você não tem mais treze anos."

"Eu consigo. Argh."

"Você vai ficar com cicatrizes."

"Sirius, vá embora e me deixe morrer em paz."

"Eu só voltei pra te trazer algo. O Harry te mandou isso."

"Eu vou sujá-lo de sangue."

"Nós limpamos. Tome, pegue."

"Quão estúpido eu pareço?"

"Bastante. Está se sentindo melhor?"

"... sim."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estou aproveitando a quarentena para traduzir o máximo possível!
> 
> Com alguma sorte, consigo publicar o capítulo 4 ainda esse mês — e, pessoalmente, sou uma grande fã do 4º capítulo.
> 
> Porém, é sempre bom lembrar que essa série é enorme (além de Sequestrando Harry, existem mais três fanfics principais e algumas outras menores), e mesmo se eu traduzir tudo o mais rápido possívei, ainda levarei alguns bons meses para publicar tudo.
> 
> Espero que gostem do capítulo de hoje!

Quando amanheceu, Harry espiou dentro do quarto de Remo e de Sirius, esperando seus olhos se ajustarem à luz fraca. Sirius estava encolhido em sua cama, como sempre, mas Remo estava sentado, um livro apoiado em seu colo e cercado de pilhas de fotos e de papéis. Ele tirou os olhos do livro, levou o indicador aos lábios em sinal de silêncio, e chamou Harry com um gesto de mãos.

"Bom dia, Harry," sussurrou, sua voz rouca. Harry, agarrado ao Sapo — que lhe havia sido devolvido em algum ponto da noite, provavelmente por Sirius — foi até a cama. Aluado ajudou-o a subir e o colocou no seu colo, para que Harry pudesse ver o que estava fazendo.

Ele estava colando fotografias em um álbum, fotografias encantadas. Harry nunca se cansava de observar as figuras se mexendo.

"Isso é para você," Remo disse, apontando para o monte de fotos. "Eu pensei, eu tenho todas essas fotos e eu queria que você as visse, e Sirius me trouxe uma caixa também."

"Quem são eles?" Harry perguntou.

"Bem, esse aqui sou eu," Remo indicou um menino que mal havia crescido direito segurando uma pilha de livros, no que parecia ser uma biblioteca. "E esses aqui são Arthur e Molly Weasley quando eles tinham mais ou menos a minha idade."

Harry já sabia disso; o casal estava cercado de crianças ruivas usando casacos iguais.

"E aqui..." Remo virou para a página anterior. "é Hogwarts, onde sua mãe e seu pai, e Sirius e eu, todos estudamos. É para lá que você vai daqui alguns anos."

Harry admirou a foto do castelo, com suas bandeiras tremulando e estranhos pontos voadores à distância. Remo voltou outra página, e Harry prendeu a respiração, surpreso. Seu pai e sua mãe — ele os reconheceu da fotografia antiga e rasgada que tinha — acenavam para ele enquanto seguravam um bebê que só poderia ser ele mesmo, oito anos atrás.

"Esses são Tiago e Lílian, seu pai e sua mãe," Remo explicou, sem necessidade. "Você tinha mais ou menos três meses de idade nessa foto — " ele riu, enquanto o Harry da foto choramingou e Tiago o olhou preocupadamente. O riso se transformou em uma tosse momentânea, e Harry notou a pele roseada e recente em suas mãos onde marcas de mordidas haviam estado na noite anterior.

"Você vai ficar bem?" perguntou. Remo assentiu, pigarreando antes de falar.

"Vou sim, Harry. Olha, esse é seu pai —" ele apontou para o que parecia ser uma foto do céu; um segundo depois, Harry viu uma vassoura passar, com um jovem que se parecia com ele, vestido em robes vermelho-e-dourado brilhantes, montado nela. "Um ótimo jogador de Quadribol, ele era."

"Fred e Jorge me contaram sobre Quadribol," Harry comentou. "Eles dizem que é bem legal. Mas a Sra. Weasley não vai nos deixar voar até eu e o Rony tivermos nove anos."

"E ela está certa," Remo concordou.

"Podemos ir assistir um jogo de Quadribol qualquer dia?" Harry pediu. Remo fitou as fotos por alguns segundos antes de responder.

"Talvez quando você começar a escola," respondeu.

"As pessoas não gostam de mim, não é?" Harry perguntou.

"Por que você está dizendo isso?"

"Eu nunca posso ir pra lugar nenhum. O Rony pode ir pro Beco Diagonal, e pra jogos de Quadribol e tudo isso," Harry explicou. Remo passou os dedos por seus cabelos embaraçados.

"Harry, têm coisas que eu não posso explicar para você agora," Remo respondeu. "Bem... Não cabe a mim. Sirius pode te dizer..."

Ouviu-se um grunhido da outra cama.

"oeifoi?", Sirius balbuciou.

"Volte a dormir, seu idiota," Remo disse amigavelmente. Ouviu-se outro grunhido, e os cobertores se mexeram levemente.

"Nós queríamos nos certificar de que você estava feliz aqui," continuou. Harry se virou para olhar para ele. "Existem motivos pelos quais você não pode ir a esses lugares, Harry. Sirius e eu respondemos a outras pessoas no que diz respeito à sua segurança."

Harry virou as páginas do álbum nas mãos de Remo. "Isso é bobo."

"Parece ser mesmo, não é?"

"Quem é esse?" Harry perguntou, apontando para outra foto. Remo se inclinou sobre o ombro do menino. Um menino de cabelos escuros olhava para uma folha de pergaminho; ele levantou a cabeça, afastou o cabelo dos olhos e sorriu encantadoramente.

"Esse é o Sirius," Remo disse, fazendo cócegas em Harry logo abaixo de suas costelas. O menino riu e pulou de seu colo, correndo na direção de Sirius e pulando em cima do monte de cobertores. Sirius soltou um ganido.

"O Sapo diz: 'Acorda'!", Harry disse, animado. Remo observou enquanto Sirius fazia seu ritual matinal de reprimir a vontade de estrangular Harry.

Era bastante encantador, na verdade.

***

Eles tomaram café da manhã, claro, depois que Sirius deixou de ficar rabugento, e Sirius e Aluado conversaram um suas baixas e sérias vozes "de adultos" Aluado disse que não iria ficar cicatrizes, e Sirius disse gravemente que não gostava daquilo; Harry acrescentou que Sirius disse que Aluado ficaria doente de novo. Aluado disse que havia muitos anos que ele ficava doente e ele nunca morrera, mas, depois disso, ele ficou em silêncio pelo resto da refeição. Isso pareceu terminar a discussão, e o resto da semana passou praticamente sem novidades, exceto pelo entusiasmo de Harry, antecipando uma visita de Rony e Gina no sábado.

Eles chegaram por Flu bem quando Aluado estava virando a placa de "Aberto" da Sandust Livros. Harry havia combinado que Rony deveria visitá-lo na livraria — Rony queria ver como os Trouxas faziam suas compras — mas os adultos insistiram que Gina o acompanhasse.

"Onde você quer ir?" Harry perguntou, sentando-se na frente da loja com Rony, Gina e Almofadinhas. Gina estava fazendo carinho em Almofadinhas; é bem verdade que ela estava afagando seus pelos no sentido errado, mas ele levemente empurrou sua mão com o focinho, fazendo a menina rir.

“Vocês têm uma Loja de Brincadeiras?" Rony perguntou. Harry negou com a cabeça. "E uma loja de vassouras?"

"Temos uma loja que conserta aspiradores de pó," Harry disse, incerto. "Ou a gente pode ir na loja de animais. Gina, você fica aqui," disse. "Almofadinhas, você vem?"

O grande e preguiçoso cachorro levantou-se devagar e guiou Gina para dentro. Eles ouviram Aluado dizer algo calmamente, e Gina respondeu. E, então, Almofadinhas estava do lado de fora novamente; Harry liderou a procissão rua abaixo.

Rony estava se divertindo com o fato de que todo mundo parecia conhecer Harry e Almofadinhas — especialmente com o fato de que mais gente sabia o nome do Almofadinhas do que o de Harry. Ele ficou devidamente impressionado com a loja de eletrônicos, especialmente com as televisões; e ficou perplexo com a loja de animais que, segundo ele, não era nem de perto tão boa quanto a do Beco Diagonal. Ele riu da loja de fotos, pois nenhuma das fotos se mexia, e ficava encarando toda vez que um carro passava por eles.

"Gina, trouxemos sorvete pra você," Harry disse, quando eles voltaram para a Sandust Livros.

"Isso é bem legal da sua parte, Harry," Aluado disse. Ele estava lendo um jornal atrás do balcão; Harry sabia, por causa das figuras que se mexiam, que era o Profeta. "Vi que o seu pai saiu no jornal, Rony. Diga a ele que eu o parabenizei por pegar aquele Telefone Sempre-Falante pirata. O que ele vai fazer com aquilo?"

"Não sei," Rony respondeu, lambendo um pouco do sorvete derretido do cone de Gina antes de entregá-lo para ela. "Provavelmente desmontar. Papai fica toda hora desmontando coisas de Trouxas."

"Ah, sim, eu me lembro do Incidente do Transistor de Rádio de alguns anos atrás," Aluado murmurou.

"As queimaduras nem deixaram marca," Rony disse, orgulhoso. "Não sei como é que os Trouxas conseguem."

"A gente dá um jeito," Harry disse.

Rony, Gina, Aluado e Almofadinhas olharam para ele. Ele olhou de volta, curioso.

"Você não é um Trouxa, Harry," Rony explicou. "Você é um bruxo. Como nós."

"Eu sou, é?" Harry perguntou para o Aluado.

"Eu já te disse isso, Harry," Aluado respondeu. "Você não acredita em mim?"

"Bem, é que a gente não vive igual o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley. Ela cozinha com magia," Harry disse.

"Mas nós ainda somos bruxos," Aluado respondeu.

"Tá bom," Harry concordou, sem querer insistir na discussão. Aluado o observou por cima da borda de seu jornal enquanto Harry levava Rony para o quarto dos fundos.

"É muito legal, essas coisas de Trouxas," Rony disse, cutucando a chaleira elétrica que Aluado usava. "Papai tem que vir visitar aqui algum dia. Você pode mostrar pra ele os etetrônicos."

"Eletrônicos," Harry corrigiu. "Eu queria poder conhecer a Rua Principal de vocês."

"O que, o Beco Diagonal? Não é tão legal assim."

"Sério?"

"Nah, na verdade é muito legal," Rony disse, sorrindo, enquanto acabava de comer seu cone de sorvete. "Não entendo por que você não pode ir."

"Eu também não."

"Não, digo, tem o Flu e tudo o mais. A gente pode sair e voltar, ninguém vai sentir a nossa falta."

Harry olhou de soslaio para a lareira no fundo da sala. "Eu não deveria ir pra lugar nenhum sem o Almofadinhas ou o Aluado," explicou-se.

"Não sei por quê. Não é como se o Almofadinhas fizesse muita coisa, além de latir praquele cachorro esquisito," Rony disse. "O Fred e o Jorge vão pro Beco Diagonal o tempo todo."

"Eles são grandes."

Rony riu, zombeteiro. "Já sou tão alto quanto eles."

Harry pensou sobre o assunto. Era bem verdade que ninguém sentiria falta dele e de Rony por cinco minutos; ele podia ouvir Aluado ajudando um cliente, e Gina estava sentada nos fundos dividindo seu sorvete com Almofadinhas.

"Você pode só ver a Floreios e Borrões e aí a gente volta," Rony sugeriu. "Eu sei certinho como fazer."

"E podemos ver outros bruxos," Harry ponderou.

"Talvez a gente até veja uma feiticeira."

"E eu poderia comprar um sapo de chocolate."

Rony esperou pacientemente. Finalmente, Harry foi até a lareira e pegou o pote com o pó de Flu.

"Você vai primeiro", disse, estendendo o pote. Rony jogou o pó no fogo e deu alguns passos para dentro.

"Beco Diagonal!" disse, e sorriu para Harry enquanto desaparecia.

Harry jogou mais um punhado de pó no fogo, guardou o pote e entrou na lareira.

"Beco Diag — Almofadinhas!" disse, em pânico, ao ver Almofadinhas abrindo a porta.

O mundo girou e Harry ao menos lembrou de deixar os cotovelos junto ao corpo, mas ele sabia que algo havia dado errado; quando ele caiu para fora da lareira do outro lado, ele estava em uma loja mal iluminada, suja, e aparentemente vazia.

Ele olhou ao seu redor, confuso, enquanto se levantava. Ali não poderia ser o Beco Diagonal, poderia?

Ele ouviu um barulho e se virou; alguém estava abrindo uma porta, o que fez tocar um sino enferrujado e corroído. Um homem atarracado e idoso apareceu por trás do balcão, do lado esquerdo de Harry e mancou até a frente da loja, sem sequer olhar na direção em que o menino estava.

"Sra. Malfoy, sempre um prazer, sempre um prazer," ele a bajulou, fazendo uma reverência e esfregando as mãos.

A mulher alta que havia entrado possuía cabelos loiro-prateados e estava vestida em preto e verde; ela trazia consigo uma pequena bolsa de couro em uma mão e estava sendo seguida por...

Harry, semiescondido por um canto do balcão, encarou. Era uma... criatura.... pequena e... verde, com grandes orelhas de morcego e olhos saltados, cambaleando sob o peso de diversos pacotes e sacolas. Parecia estar vestindo um protetor de bule e uma fronha. Harry nunca havia visto nada parecido.

Ele sabia que os dois adultos estavam conversando, mas tudo que ele conseguia fazer era encarar a criatura verde. Ela observava atentamente a mulher loira — Sra. Malfoy? — sem sequer piscar. Harry só voltou a si quando ouviu o som de moedas caindo sobre vidro, e viu dinheiro trocando de mãos. Ela agradeceu o lojista, colocou algo em sua bolsa de couro e se virou, andando com uma graça ofídica para sair do estabelecimento.

Havia um homem parado à porta, sua mão esticada para empurrar a porta. Harry viu um rosto estreito e muito pálido, com longos cabelos negros e lânguidos dedos brancos.

"Narcisa," o homem disse, friamente.

"Severo," ela respondeu. "Engraçado encontrá-lo por aqui. Não achei que permitiam sua entrada na Travessa do Tranco."

O homem ajeitou sua postura, fazendo-se parecer maior. "Eu vou onde quiser," ele respondeu grossamente.

"Ainda está lecionando em Hogwarts, Severo?", perguntou, escárnio soando em sua voz. "Estou surpresa que eles te pagam o suficiente para você fazer compras."

Harry assistiu enquanto o homem dava um passo para o lado, fazendo elegantemente um gesto em direção à rua. "Você estava de saída, creio eu," disse.

Narcisa Malfoy passou por ele, e o homem que ela havia chamado de Severo a observou ir embora. Após um minuto, ele entrou na loja imunda, e a porta se fechou novamente.

"Eu não necessito de ajuda," disse brevemente para o lojista. Harry fitou as mãos do homem se moverem com confiança sobre os potes na mesa, pesando isso e aquilo e os colocando organizadamente em pequenos tubos de vidro produzidos de seus bolsos. Ele não percebeu que o homem estava se aproximando mais e mais até que —

Harry arfou e deu um passo para trás quando a barra do casaco do homem quase encostou em seu braço. O homem se virou, as sobrancelhas se levantando em surpresa.

"O que temos aqui?" disse, sua voz baixa.

"Estou perdido," Harry deixou escapar.

"Sem dúvidas," respondeu. "Vagou para longe de seus pais, não? Você sabe o que eles fazem com crianças que desobedecem seus pais na Travessa do Tranco?"

Harry engoliu em seco. O homem se abaixou até ficar no mesmo nível do menino.

"Eles comem elas," disse, calmamente. "Ou as transformam em ratos. Ou, ainda, eles a enfeitiçam para que elas diminuam até que..." ele esticou os dedos, ilustrando sua fala, "elas simplesmente desaparecem."

Harry desesperadamente desejou que Aluado estivesse ali, ou Almofadinhas, ou até mesmo o Sapo.

"Então, ratinho perdido, o que faremos com você?" o homem ponderou. Ele jogou algumas moedas prateadas no balcão e guardou os frascos em seu bolso. Severo pegou Harry pelo braço e o puxou para fora da loja, andando quase rápido demais para Harry e suas perninhas acompanharem.

"Quem são seus pais?" perguntou, enquanto eles andavam por ruas sujas e lotadas.

"Eles morreram," Harry respondeu.

"Então com quem você veio para a Travessa do Tranco?"

"Eu estava tentando ir para o Beco Diagonal — meu amigo está lá..." Harry disse, lutando contra a vontade de chorar. O homem, frustrado com o ritmo lento da criança, parou e o pegou no colo, impaciente.

"Por que eu ainda tento?" murmurou, carregando Harry para uma rua mais larga e muito mais agradável.

"Onde nós estamos?" Harry perguntou, encantado. Severo o encarou, novamente parecendo surpreso.

"Beco Diagonal. Onde mais? Você nunca esteve aqui?" perguntou.

"Não," Harry disse. "Eu não tenho permissão."

"Não tem permissão... então o que está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu vim escondido," Harry disse, envergonhado. O homem parou próximo a um banco, do lado de fora do que parecia um bar, e colocou o menino de pé nele, examinando-o com olhos críticos.

"Eu gosto mais de você por causa disso," admitiu, francamente. "Quem cuida de você?"

"O Aluado, na maior parte das vezes," Harry disse, pensativo. "E o Sirius."

O homem ficou tenso.

"Sirius Black?" perguntou. Harry se questionou sobre o que havia feito de errado. "Qual o seu nome, menino?"

"H-Harry Potter," gaguejou, nervoso. Os olhos negros do homem perfuraram o menino.

"Então é você," disse calmamente, ligeiramente zombeteiro. "Eu já deveria saber."

Harry estava prestes a perguntar o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, mas o homem o pegou no colo novamente, carregando-o para dentro.

"Preciso usar seu Flu," disse para o barman, que abriu a boca para fazer uma pergunta. "Eu não estou interessado em ter uma conversa sobre isso, eu preciso usar o seu Flu," repetiu.

"HARRY!" alguém gritou. Harry viu Sirius abrindo caminho pela multidão da hora do almoço. Ele chegou arfando e então, ele também ficou paralisado.

Harry conseguia sentir a tensão no corpo do homem pálido.

"Snape," Sirius disse, em voz baixa, e Harry se assustou com quanto ódio aquela simples palavra carregava. "Dê o menino para mim."

"Você aproveitou o tempo sem o pirralho, tenho certeza," ele respondeu, colocando Harry no chão. Harry correu para Sirius, que se abaixou para abraçá-lo.

"Harry, eu achei que você tinha desaparecido para sempre," Sirius disse roucamente, abraçando-o com força. Harry viu, sobre o ombro de seu padrinho, Aluado chegando ao longe. "Nunca, nunca mais faça isso comigo de novo."

"Me desculpa," Harry sussurrou, mas Sirius ainda estava falando, se reassegurando de que Harry estava bem, que não havia se machucado, que ninguém havia encostado um dedo em Harry ou então, que Merlin o perdoasse, ele mataria a pessoa —

"Ninguém me machucou. O homem alto me trouxe de volta," Harry disse, enquanto Aluado, ofegante, os alcançou.

"Achei o Rony," informou. "Mandei ele de volta para A Toca."

"Eu vou matar esse menino," Sirius rosnou. "Ele e qualquer outro que tiver sequer encostado em você."

"O homem alto me salvou," Harry repetiu, se virando para apontar...

Mas o homem alto já havia ido embora. Harry viu a porta da frente do bar se fechar.

"Vamos embora," Aluado continuou. "Agora."

Sirius assentiu e pegou Harry em seu colo. "Segure firme em mim," sussurrou, e Harry agarrou seu pescoço enquanto eles entravam no Flu. Harry se viu na sala dos fundos da Sandust Livros novamente; com um barulho alto, Aluado apareceu ao lado deles. Ele correu para a lareira e se ajoelhou em frente a ela, chamando o nome de Molly. Sirius levou Harry para fora do cômodo, dentro da loja, e colocou em uma das poltronas de couro.

"Você está bem, Harry?" perguntou. Harry assentiu. "Ninguém te machucou?"

"Não, eu te disse," Harry disse, levemente petulante. "O homem alto me achou na loja e me levou para o bar."

"O homem alto. Snape?"

"A mulher chamou ele de Severo."

"Mulher?"

"Ela tinha uma coisa verde!" Harry disse. "A coisa tinha orelhas grandes e olhos grandes e estava usando um protetor de bule!"

Sirius piscou.

"Você tem certeza de que está bem, Harry?" perguntou.

"E aí a moça foi embora e o homem alto me encontrou e disse que, se eu não fosse com ele, alguém ia me transformar em um rato," Harry continuou, ofegante. "E aí ele me perguntou quem eu era, e aí ele ficou bravo e me levou pra dentro e aí você e o Aluado me encontraram," terminou.

Sirius coçou a parte de trás de sua cabeça, pensativo. "Severo te encontrou. Onde?"

Harry fez uma careta. "Travessa do Troco," respondeu.

"Travessa do Tranco?"

"Talvez."

"Severo Snape te encontrou na Travessa do Tranco?" Sirius confirmou, irritado.

"Eu não queria ir pra lá!" Harry disse, caindo em lágrimas. Sirius o encarou confuso por um instante antes de puxar o menino para seus braços. Harry, se sentindo bobo, fungou contra o ombro da camiseta de Sirius, ouvindo enquanto ele lhe reassegurava, em uma voz baixa e calma, que tudo estava bem, que ele não estava bravo com Harry, que Harry só estava cansado, ele entendia.

"Eu só queria saber como era o Beco Diagonal," Harry murmurou, um tempo depois. Sirius afastou-se um pouco, limpando as lágrimas que caíam pelas bochechas de Harry com seu dedão. "Rony disse que era o lugar mais legal do mundo, e eu queria ver."

Aluado saiu do quarto dos fundos parecendo cansado, seu rosto em um tom esquisito de cinza.

"Falei com Molly," disse, jogando-se em uma cadeira próxima dali. "Ela disse que Rony e Gina estão em casa e estão em segurança, apesar de que, pelo tom dela, Rony só está em segurança do mundo em geral, e não da ira considerável de sua mãe."

"Não é culpa dele," Harry protestou. Aluado inclinou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos.

"Não", sussurrou. "É minha."

"Nossa," Sirius corrigiu. Remo negou com a cabeça.

"Minha ideia, Sirius, minha responsabilidade, você estava ocupado cuidando da Gina," disse. "Eu não tenho a energia necessária para discutir agora, então se vocês puderem apenas me deixar ter meu ataque cardíaco em paz..."

Sirius sorriu, e Harry se aventurou em um sorriso úmido. "Você está bem, Aluado?" Sirius perguntou.

"Ótimo. Como o Harry está?"

"Estou bem também," Harry disse, mais animado. "Eu já disse."

"Adivinha quem levou o Harry para o Caldeirão Furado?" Sirius perguntou, o sorriso sumindo de seu rosto. "O diabo do Severo Snape."

Os olhos de Remo se abriram. "Severo? Mas como...?"

"Harry acabou indo parar na Travessa do Tranco. Ele disse que Snape o encontrou e o trouxe de volta."

"Ele estava vagando pela Travessa do Tranco, é? Me lembre de ficar chocado," Remo murmurou. "O que ele te disse, Harry?"

Harry olhou de um homem para o outro. "Ele perguntou quem eu era e quem cuidava de mim e tudo mais. E disse que meninos na Travessa do Tranco são transformados em ratos."

"Ele tem um parafuso a menos," Sirius disse. "Ele com certeza tem todos os parafusos a menos, aquele louco."

"Ele encontrou o Harry," Remo rebateu. "E o trouxe de volta para nós."

"Provavelmente queria vendê-lo para quem oferecesse mais," Sirius resmungou.

***

O dia seguinte às desventuras de Harry no Beco Diagonal era um domingo, e não foi surpresa alguma para Remo que Severo Snape tenha aparecido em sua livraria pouco depois dela ter aberto ao meio-dia. Ele estava esperando a visita, e havia pedido a Sirius e Harry para ir ao mercado. Isso com certeza os manteria fora por horas, considerando a capacidade de concentração de Sirius. Ele nunca havia se acostumado aos mercados Trouxas, e estava sempre descobrindo novas iguarias.

E era claro que Severo Snape iria até a loja. Ele não era do tipo que heroicamente e, acima de tudo, anonimamente salvava o dia; ele desaparecia na hora, para que ninguém conseguisse agradecê-lo — apesar de Remo ter lhe mandado uma coruja na noite anterior, agradecendo-o profusamente — e depois reaparecia para esfregar em suas caras (sem ordem definida) suas faltas de habilidades parentais, suas faltas de habilidades em encontrar Harry, seu próprio resgate heroico e despretensioso do menino, e as indignidades que ele sofria pelo bem maior. Tudo isso era esperado. Especialmente já que um dos dois homens que tomavam conta do menino era Sirius Black.

O que não era esperado era a carta selada de Dumbledore que o acompanhava.

"Severo," Remo cumprimentou, levantando os olhos de sua leitura quando o homem entrou na loja. Ao menos ele havia tido a decência de usar a porta da frente, e não entrar por Flu, como alguns dos clientes menos astutos de Remo faziam. "Achei mesmo que você passaria por aqui."

"Lupin," o outro homem grunhiu.

"Harry e Sirius saíram, sinto te informar, mas deixe-me agradecê-lo de novo em nome deles — "

"Não há necessidade. Eu vi o menino e soube que estava perdido," Snape disse, encolhendo os ombros.

"Ainda assim, foi bondoso de sua parte trazê-lo de volta para nós. Sirius estava ficando louco de preocupação."

"E você?"

"Bem. Eu tendo a ficar mais são do que Sirius, mesmo em um dia ruim," Remo respondeu com um sorriso discreto. "Posso te ajudar com alguma coisa? Sente-se, por favor. Balas?"

Severo encarou o pote oferecido. Remo colocou-o de volta no balcão.

"Falei com Dumbledore sobre o... incidente de ontem," Snape disse.

 _Dedo-duro_ , murmurou a voz na mente de Remo que pensava todas as coisas que ele nunca se permitia dizer. Normalmente tinha uma voz parecia com a de Sirius.

"Ele tem algumas... preocupações sobre o caso," Snape continuou, entregando a carta selada a Remo. "Ele suspeita que você e Black talvez precisem de certa assistência."

Remo abriu a carta, olhando de canto de olho para Snape enquanto o fazia. Ele a leu rapidamente; franziu o cenho; leu de novo.

"Você?" perguntou. Snape assentiu. "Mas você odeia crianças!" Remo deixou escapar.

Esse provavelmente era um dos pensamentos de Sirius.

"Eu odeio idiotas, e a maioria das crianças são idiotas," Snape respondeu. "O menino parece ter uma centelha de intelecto. Dumbledore acha que eu talvez seja capaz de regular a... exuberância natural do rapaz."

Remo abaixou a carta. "Então... Porque todo mundo sabe que Sirius Black e Remo Lupin estão cuidando de Harry, nós não podemos levá-lo para o Beco Diagonal ou — ou Hogsmeade, ou lugar algum. E porque todo mundo sabe que você odeia Tiago Potter, ninguém irá notar se você o levar."

"Dumbledore sugeriu uma pequena maquiagem no menino — talvez uma mudança na cor de seu cabelo, e algo para esconder a cicatriz, claro," Snape respondeu.

Remo ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo.

"Não mais do que uma vez na semana, se tanto," disse, firmemente.

"Não desejo isso muito mais do que você," Snape comentou.

"E você não deve ficar envenenando a mente dele com histórias sobre — "

"Quando menos eu falar com o menino, considero melhor."

Outra pausa longa.

"Ele quer ver um jogo de Quadribol," Remo disse, em um tom baixo. "Pagaremos pelos ingressos, claro."

Snape analisou a figura de Remo. "Seu rosto está arranhado."

"Sim."

"Foi uma Lua Cheia recentemente."

"Você quer chegar a algum lugar com isso, Severo?" Remo perguntou, ligeiramente impaciente. O homem de cabelos escuros negou com a cabeça.

"Apenas fazendo uma observação," disse, levantando-se e tirando o cabelo do rosto. "Irei lhe mandar uma coruja para combinar um horário para que eu busque o menino no próximo final de semana."

Sua mão já estava na porta antes que Remo dissesse suas próximas palavras. "Você não irá falar com ele sobre Tiago," disse. Não era uma pergunta. Era o mais próximo de uma ordem que ele jamais havia dado.

"Oh?"

"Você não irá falar com Harry sobre o pai dele, Severo. Não há necessidade disso. Se você insiste em guardar um rancor de antes mesmo do menino nascer, você pode descontar em Sirius, ou em mim. Você não pode usar o Harry como um peão."

"Fico surpreso que você sequer considere algo assim," Snape comentou, grosseiramente. Ele empurrou a porta e foi embora.

***

A gritaria naquela mesma tarde foi de uma natureza verdadeiramente épica. Sirius, Remo havia aprendido um bom tempo atrás, não era do tipo que guardava a raiva para quando fosse útil. Rápido para ferir, rápido para gritar, rápido para se curar, esse era Sirius. Remo havia finalmente determinado, após dois anos de experimentos, que, se ele não se importasse com algumas horas de barulho, ele poderia simplesmente se manter calado e Sirius eventualmente ficaria rouco. Se ele quisesse acabar com tudo rapidamente, tudo que ele tinha de fazer era gritar de volta. Isso normalmente chocava Sirius a um ponto em que ele ficava quieto.

No entanto, nem mesmo Remo Lupin gritando o fez calar a boca dessa vez.

Remo esperou até que eles estivessem em casa para contar a Sirius — Sandust ficava aberta por poucas horas aos domingos — e ele tomou a bem pensada precaução de lançar um feitiço de Silêncio no quarto, para que Harry, animadamente desenhando com seu giz na sala, não pudesse ouvir os gritos.

No final, é claro, Sirius cedeu. Era o que normalmente acontecia. Ele não gostava disso, e ficou amuado durante todo o jantar, mas ao menos quando Harry já estava pronto para dormir, ele não estava mais resmungando sobre idiotas de cabelo oleoso, Ranhosos, e o que ele faria com um certo Professor de Poções de Hogwarts.

Além do mais, quando chegou a quinta-feira, ele tinha algo completamente diferente para se preocupar.

"Sirius, acho que eu tenho que te arranjar uma esposa."

Remo se assustou tanto com a frase, vinda de Molly Weasley, que ele nem sequer percebeu o que ela havia dito.

"Uma esposa?" Sirius perguntou, e alguns pedacinhos do cérebro de Remo prontamente se juntaram. "Do que raios você está falando?"

Molly os havia chamado para jantar como um gesto de boa vontade — ela ainda se sentia mal por Rony ter tentado Harry a ir para o Beco Diagonal, e ninguém ali tinha muita certeza se o castigo de Rony jamais iria acabar. Nenhum dos homens era contra passar uma noite aproveitando as excelentes habilidades culinárias de Molly, e Harry estava ansioso para poder ver os gêmeos demonstrarem suas táticas de Quadribol na tarde de início de primavera.

"Não é certo, Harry crescer só com homens ao redor dele," Molly continuou. "Meninos precisam de uma mãe."

"Bem, ele passa o dia todo com você, não é?" Remo tentou.

"Não é a mesma coisa," Molly disse, passando os pães para Arthur. "Além do que, vocês precisam de alguém para cuidar de vocês. Vocês dois estão magros demais," adicionou, dando uma leve cotovelada nas costelas de Remo. Ele o encarou gravemente. "E se você achasse uma boa moça que fosse parente de Tiago, Remo poderia ter o apartamento só para ele mesmo de novo."

"Eu gosto deles morando lá," Remo disse, incisivo.

"Claro que gosta, mas eu imagino que seja estranho, não?" Molly respondeu, alegre.

"Não conheço nenhuma menina com que eu queira me casar,” Sirius comentou, mastigando pensativamente. "Não sou muito do tipo que se casa, sabe?"

"Besteira. É só achar alguém que goste de Harry e tolere Remo, e é isso. Não que eu ache que você não deva se casar por amor, mas, se você não está apaixonado por ninguém, deveria ao menos dar uma mãe para o pobre rapaz."

"Essa daí é a sua esposa, né?" Sirius perguntou para Arthur, que riu.

"Ela só está tomando conta do menino, não é?" ele disse, e Molly sorriu.

"Harry tem a Sirius e a mim. É mais do que o suficiente. Ainda mais tão cedo depois dos Dursley. Mais mudanças apenas o chatearia," Remo murmurou.

"Deixe eu te dizer, eu, por acaso, conheço uma mocinha adorável chamada Moira Sparrow, tenho certeza de que vocês se dariam muito bem — e a irmã dela, Allison, pode dar certo com o Remo, sabe?" Molly piscou para ele, e Remo desistiu de ficar bravo, contentando-se com o entorpecido e temporário ódio por Molly Weasley em vez disso.

Ela continuou organizando toda aquela bagunça com Sirius, somente desistindo de Remo após ele veementemente se recusar a considerar o assunto sob uma luz lógica, e resolver ir para o jardim se certificar de que Harry não havia acidentalmente morrido de felicidade por ter tido permissão para jogar Balaços falsos nos gêmeos.

Ele se sentou na pequena cerca do pátio dos fundos dos Weasley e observou enquanto Harry se divertia jogando Balaços, e Gina torcia para ele. Era final de tarde, e a luz deixava os olhos de Harry em um verde tão vívido quando os de sua mãe e fazia com que as sombras da casa se inclinassem para longe dele.

É claro que ele não odiava Molly de fato, na verdade ele gostava bastante dela, mas a última coisa que ele precisava era que ela tentasse arrumar alguém para qualquer um dos dois.

Mas, por outro lado...

Ele suspirou enquanto seguiu com os olhos o arco que os Balaços fizeram. Não era tão difícil assim, dividir um quarto com Sirius Black. Era agradável. Lembrava-o da escola. Era o melhor para todos os envolvidos. Mas havia um pedacinho dele que cutucava sua vida complacente e dizia, _ainda deveria ter só uma cama no seu quarto._

Ele gostava de Sirius. Ele tirava seu salário de Sirius, apesar disso nunca ter sido motivo de briga, já que ele fazia seus próprios cheques de pagamento e Sirius nunca prestava muita atenção no livro de contas, de qualquer modo. Ele dividia a angústia de Sirius por ter perdido Tiago, perdido Lílian, perdido Harry. Ele dividia a felicidade dele de reclamar a criança para si.

Ele amava Sirius. Já havia um bom tempo que o amava. Quase uma década — faria uma década nas bodas do noivado de Tiago e Lílian.

Não doía, amar Sirius. Sirius passava praticamente todos os momentos nos quais estava acordado com ele. Não o havia incomodado muito até agora. Havia, claro, os raros momentos em que ele coçava atrás das orelhas de Almofadinhas e desejava que, em vez disso, estivesse tocando o cabelo de Sirius. Houve as vezes em que eles haviam saído para beber e ele ficou perigosamente perto de pressionar o homem contra uma parede, porque ele estava tão desesperado por contato físico, e também havia muitas pessoas desapontadas no passado de Remo que tiveram de competir, e falhar, contra Sirius Black. Mas não doía.

Só era... difícil. Ver o homem. Todas as manhãs, todas as noites, dividir todas as refeições com ele, dividir um quarto com ele.

Um Balaço foi jogado para fora do campo, e Remo esticou o braço para pegá-lo, jogando-o de volta para Harry com um sorriso.

Se Sirius se casasse, ele iria embora. Harry iria com ele. E então eles seriam uma família e Remo seria... um bom amigo, convidado para o jantar de domingo, provavelmente o Tio Aluado de Harry ou algo igualmente repugnante.

Bem, o que tivesse que ser, seria. Ele não se preocuparia até ver essa criatura, Moira, por si só.

A maior parte dele não se preocuparia, de qualquer modo.

Havia uma coruja esperando por eles quando chegaram em casa; uma carta de Snape, dizendo cruamente que não havia jogos de Quadribol no domingo, mas o time da Sonserina havia gentilmente concordado em deixar Harry assistir o treino. Remo respondeu a carta antes que Sirius pudesse vê-la; ao menos, deste modo, ele não teria o que fazer.

Ele estava feliz que o menino ia conhecer Hogwarts. Frequentemente ele encontrava Harry observando as fotos do castelo, no álbum que havia ganhado de Remo. E Hogwarts era segura. Se alguém não levasse Harry para ver os lugares que ele ouvia falar, cedo ou tarde ele fugiria novamente. Não deveria ser Severo Snape o escolhido para tomar conta do menino, isso era óbvio, mas Remo conhecia Snape, e confiava nele devido às suas antigas conexões na Ordem, e sabia que ele era um professor responsável, ainda que desagradável. Ele talvez não fosse gentil, mas também não seria cruel, não com uma criança tão nova.

Sirius, quando Remo contou para ele, apenas grunhiu.

"Você está planejando algo, Black," Remo disse, enquanto vestia seu pijama.

"E quando é que eu não estou planejando algo?" Sirius respondeu do banheiro, uma escova de dentes em sua boca.

"Você não pode matar o Snape, sabe, ia pegar mal para a sua imagem."

"Não quero matá-lo. Mutilá-lo, talvez," Sirius disse sobre o som de água corrente.

"Pelo menos Harry estará seguro. Você preferiria que ele tentasse ir sozinho?"

Sirius estava quieto, e Remo focou atentamente sua audição por qualquer som.

"Por que Dumbledore o deixaria fazer isso?" Sirius finalmente perguntou.

"Talvez ele ache que você precisa aprender a se dar bem com Severo. Eu consigo, sabe."

"Não consegue, não."

"Bem, pelo menos nós conseguimos manter uma conversa civilizada. E eu tentei matá-lo, então —"

"Aquilo não foi você."

Remo suspirou. "Nós vamos passar o resto de nossas vidas discutindo sobre isso?"

Sirius saiu do banheiro e se deitou em sua cama, de costas para o amigo.

"Nós éramos crianças idiotas, Sirius. Você conseguiu amadurecer, só deus sabe como, então eu acho que você deveria ao menos dar a ele o benefício da dúvida."

"Por que você está defendendo ele?" Sirius reclamou. Remo deu de ombros, apesar de seu amigo não conseguir ver.

"Porque não tem nada que possamos fazer quanto a isso, então é mais proveitoso sorrirmos," respondeu. Ele ouviu a respiração de Sirius, devagar e uniforme.

"Eu queria ser assim," Sirius disse, após um momento de silêncio.

"Assim como?"

"Você é um homem melhor do que eu, Aluado," ele respondeu, e, independente do que Remo perguntasse depois disso, ele não responderia.

***

A semana passou praticamente sem eventos marcantes, apesar de Harry ter informado que Rony estava de castigo por um mês inteiro, e parecer confuso sobre o por quê dele, Harry, não estar também. Sirius respondeu que ter de passar os finais de semana com o Professor Snape era castigo o suficiente para qualquer menino, e Aluado o fez prometer não repetir aquilo para o Professor Snape. Mas quando domingo finalmente chegou, ele estava muito ansioso para sequer se lembrar daquilo; o menino mal conseguia ficar sentado em uma das antigas poltronas de couro da Sandust, enquanto ele fingia ler seu dever de casa. Um rosnado emanava de quando em quando de Almofadinhas, que estava deitado debaixo da poltrona.

"Ok, Harry," Aluado disse, saindo da sala dos fundos. "Eu conversei com o Professor Snape. Ele está preparado para te receber."

Harry saltou de sua cadeira e correu para a sala dos fundos, onde Aluado o pegou pela cintura, impedindo que o menino pegasse o pó de Flu de cima da mesa.

"Seja educado, ele é um professor de Hogwarts," disse. "Daqui a alguns anos, ele será o seu professor. Diga por favor e obrigado."

"Sim, Aluado," Harry disse, impaciente.

"Quando você entrar no fogo, diga 'Escritório do Dumbledore', igual nós treinamos, ok?"

Harry assentiu e estendeu a mão. Aluado suspirou e jogou um pouco de pó de Flu nela. Harry jogou o pó no fogo, entrou na lareira e disse as palavras cuidadosamente. Após um instante em que tudo girou, causando certa tontura, o mundo deixou de se mexer, e o menino se viu na lareira de um escritório ricamente decorado, encarando um homem alto, com uma gigantesca barba branca.

"Olá, Harry," o homem o cumprimentou, gentil. Harry conseguiu ver o Professor Snape parado ao lado do homem. "Você está inteiro, certo?"

Harry checou seu corpo inteiro. "Sim... senhor," disse, receoso.

"Esplêndido. Meu nome é — "

" — Diretor Dumbledore," Harry terminou por ele. "Você está em uma carta dos sapos de chocolate."

Dumbledore sorriu. "Vejo que Sirius não perdeu tempo em te apresentar os doces bruxos. Severo, por favor informe Remo de que Harry chegou em segurança..."

Harry se viu sendo guiado pelo escritório, enquanto o Professor Snape se agachou em frente à lareira para falar com Aluado. Quando eles pararam, o Diretor Dumbledore pegou sua varinha e sorriu.

"Temos que te deixar parecendo um pouquinho diferente, Harry, e te dar um novo nome," explicou. " _Cicatrix evanesci_ ," comandou, e Harry sentiu sua testa formigar. " _Capellum Muto_ ," adicionou.

Algo caiu sobre as orelhas de Harry, e ele prendeu a respiração. Dumbledore o virou para que ele pudesse se ver em um pequeno espelho apoiado sobre uma prateleira.

Sua cicatriz, que fazia parte de si desde que Harry se entendia por gente, havia sumido; mas era difícil de notar isso, de qualquer modo — onde antes havia um cabelo curto e difícil de domar, agora havia cabelos longos, pretos e lisos caindo logo acima de seus ombros.

"E você precisa de um novo nome," Professor Snape adicionou, parando próximo ao Diretor Dumbledore.

"Por que?" Harry perguntou. Os homens trocaram um olhar de quem sabia de algo que Harry desconhecia.

"Porque nós temos que manter quem você é um segredo, por agora," Dumbledore respondeu. "Você entende isso, Harry?"

"Não," o menino respondeu, honestamente. "Mas tudo bem."

"Um nome, agora..." Dumbledore deu tapinhas em seus lábios com o indicador, pensativo. "Parvo."

"Parvo?" Harry perguntou.

"Parvo Rana," Dumbledore continuou. Harry testou seu novo nome, em silêncio. Ele pôde ver o Professor Snape fazer o mesmo uma ou duas vezes, e depois sorrir. Não era um sorriso agradável. Professor Snape não parecia o tipo de homem capaz de dar um sorriso agradável.

"Diretor, se não formos logo para o campo, meus alunos começarão a se perguntar..." Professor Snape disse. Dumbledore, que estivera encarando Harry, assentiu.

"Claro, Severo. Aproveite o treino, Harry — Parvo," Dumbledore se corrigiu. Harry sorriu e — após dois meses de convivência com Aluado e Sirius — automaticamente levantou a mão para segurar a do Professor.

Snape olhou para a mão do menino por um instante, surpreso, mas logo a pegou, guiando Harry do escritório para um longo corredor de pedra.

Harry observou tudo ao seu redor enquanto eles andavam por Hogwarts, seus olhos arregalados, tentando ver tudo — as pinturas, as tapeçarias penduradas nas paredes, as crianças mais velhas andando pelos corredores. Algumas olharam para ele, mas a maioria encarou o Professor Snape.

Eles caminharam até sair do castelo, e Harry se virou assim que eles chegaram ao lado de fora, admirando o prédio que ele havia visto tantas vezes nas fotos.

O Professor Snape os guiou até um recinto gramado — um campo de Quadribol de verdade, Harry pensou, maravilhado, observando os arcos dourados e as sete figuras que já voavam ao redor deles.

Harry parou, impressionado e deslumbrado, o que fez o Professor Snape parar também e se virar para ele.

Ele havia visto Fred e Jorge voando, e visto fotos de times profissionais, mas aquilo era nada comparado a ver tudo ao vivo, feito por jogadores de verdade. Seus olhos acompanharam a Goles, enquanto os alunos a jogavam rapidamente de um para o outro — ele prendeu a respiração quando um Balaço quase acertou um deles.

"Vamos para a arquibancada," o Professor ordenou, mas Harry não o ouviu; uma das alunas havia mergulhado, caçando um pequeno brilho dourado. O brilho desapareceu, e a garota abruptamente voltou a subir.

O Professor Snape lhe empurrou gentilmente em direção às arquibancadas, e tirou Harry de seu devaneio. O menino correu até as escadas, e já estava subindo quando o professor, andando sem pressa, o alcançou. Os degraus foram projetados para crianças mais velhas, mas Harry conseguiu se virar, se jogando na plataforma no topo, sem fôlego.

Eles eram inacreditavelmente, completamente graciosos — completamente livres. Seus robes verdes refletiam a luz do sol, chicoteando atrás deles enquanto voavam, suas luvas e caneleiras de couro rangendo um pouco quando se moviam.

"Esse é o time da Casa Sonserina," disse a voz do Professor Snape atrás dele. "É o time da minha Casa. Eles são os preferidos para o título de Campeão desse ano."

Harry observou um dos Batedores desviar de uma Goles e, no mesmo movimento, rebater um Balaço para longe de outro jogador. Ele sentiu o Professor Snape guiá-lo corredor abaixo, para um assento na primeira fileira da arquibancada, onde ele pôde se apoiar na borda e olhar para cima, esticando ao máximo o pescoço para continuar assistindo.

Era brilhante; era Quadribol. Harry sentia que jamais cansaria de assistir os jogadores ziguezagueando pelo campo, provocando um ao outro, competindo para chegar ao Balaço. Ele não sabia dizer quanto tempo ficou ali, naquela tarde fresca e clara, com seu novo e longo cabelo balançando ao vento e com o Professor Snape ocasionalmente gritando ordens do assento ao lado. Porém, logo mais ele estava sendo gentilmente puxado para longe da borda e guiado de volta para o campo, onde os estudantes estavam pousando, juntando suas vassouras e conversando, guardando as bolas do jogo e começando a tirar seus equipamentos.

"Ei, Professor!" um menino alto e loiro chamou. "Quem é o guri?"

Harry percebeu que o menino estava se referindo a ele, e voltou a se esconder parcialmente atrás dos robes de Snape.

"Esse é meu sobrinho, Parvo," o Professor disse, calmamente. Os outros olharam para o menino loiro que havia feito a pergunta, como se ele estivesse encrencado. "Ele estará me... visitando, ocasionalmente."

"Guri baixinho você, não é?" uma das meninas perguntou, agachando-se para ficar na mesma altura de Harry. Ela era bem mais velha do que os outros, Harry conseguia notar isso, mas ela ainda era a mais baixa do time. "O que você achou do nosso jogo?"

"Foibrilhante," Harry disse rapidamente, sem sair de seu lugar seguro atrás da perna direita do Professor Snape. A garota tirou uma pequena bolinha dourada de seu bolso, e Harry viu asas prateadas saindo dela. Um Pomo de Ouro de verdade. Ele acompanhou o pomo com os olhos, ao que a menina o segurava entre o polegar e o indicador.

"Acha que consegue pegar?" ela perguntou. Harry assentiu. Ela soltou o pomo, e a mão de Harry se esticou quase que instintivamente; ele percebeu que ela tentou pegá-lo também, e viu que ela não acreditava que ele conseguiria — mas isso não importava, porque sua mão já estava ao redor da bolinha dourada, seus dedos esmagando ligeiramente uma das asas.

Os alunos trocaram olhares, surpresos. A menina quase caiu para trás, chocada.

O Professor Snape o estava encarando.

"Devolva o pomo para ela, Parvo," ordenou. Harry estendeu a mão e deixou que a menina, a qual estava se ajeitando, tomasse o pomo de seus dedos.

"Artilheiros, suas habilidades de passe precisam melhorar," Snape anunciou, enquanto os alunos ainda se olhavam. "Vocês irão praticar novamente amanhã à tarde, após o jantar. Batedores, saibam seus vetores; Goleiro, tente evitar alguns gols da próxima vez. Apanhadora..." ele se virou para a garota, que estava repetidamente soltando e recapturando o pomo, como se testando seus reflexos. "Certifique-se que conseguirá capturar o pomo antes de uma criança de oito anos, fazendo o favor."

Ela ficou ruborizada, e Harry percebeu um súbito olhar de ódio passar por sua face, direcionado a ele.

E então, os jogadores começaram a ir embora: conversando, se empurrando, batendo nas pernas um dos outros com suas vassouras. Por um momento, Harry, seguindo ao lado do Professor Snape, não quis nada mais do que ser um membro do time de Quadribol da Sonserina, e usar robes verdes e brilhantes e luvas de couro, e ouvir seu Capitão o chamando de bastardo, ou sentir a Apanhadora puxando seus cabelos.

Mas então, de canto de olho, ele viu um movimento vermelho, e se virou.

Havia outro time se reunindo no campo, vestido de vermelho e dourado, conversando e rindo juntos. Um dos jogadores estava mostrando uma manobra, sua vassoura girando quase em linha reta para cima, o jogador se segurando apenas pelas mãos e pelos joelhos firmemente apertados. Um deles tinha um braço apoiado sobre os ombros de uma menina, e os outros jogadores estavam mostrando para um menino novo como capturar um Balaço.

"Quem são eles?" Harry perguntou, apontando. O Professor Snape pegou seu pulso, abaixando sua mão.

"Grifinória," disse, com repúdio. "Venha, vamos."

"Meus pais estavam na Grifinória, não é?" Harry perguntou, virando-se para olhar para o time novamente enquanto Snape o guiava para longe.

"Assim como o par de incompetentes que estão cuidando de você agora," o Professor respondeu. Harry franziu as sobrancelhas, irritado, mas se lembrou da advertência de Aluado para que fosse educado.

Eles se separaram do time da Sonserina em um barracão próximo ao campo e voltaram para o castelo. Agora que ele podia passar vários minutos encarando a construção, Harry observou cada detalhe — as torres, os portões, as janelas estreitas com gárgulas e altos arcos esculpidos no topo.

Professor Snape tinha que falar com alguns dos outros professores e não podia, como ele mesmo apontou, deixar uma criança sozinha, especialmente em um laboratório de Poções, então ele levou Harry consigo. Não era exatamente um passeio guiado, mas Harry normalmente conseguia sucintas, se não curtas respostas às suas perguntas, e ele pôde ver uma boa parte da escola. Professor Snape teve de carregá-lo uma das escadas acima, pois suas pernas não eram grandes o suficiente para pular três degraus por vez, e os degraus do meio, o Professor explicou, só eram meio-reais.

Uma outra escada começou a se mover enquanto eles estavam nela, e Harry quase caiu de tão feliz.

Quando eles já haviam pego um livro com a Professora McGonagall, deixado um pacote de um estranho pó verde para o Professor Flitwick usar na aula no dia seguinte, e rapidamente se escondido da Professora Trelawney — Harry não culpou Snape sequer por um momento, ela parecia assustadora — já era quase hora da janta.

"Você irá comer no Salão Principal com os alunos," o Professor Snape disse, enquanto Harry o seguia em direção à frente do castelo. "Encontre Alexandre Lestrange, você o conheceu essa tarde, ele é o rapaz de cabelo moreno do treino de Quadribol. Ele deve cuidar de você e se certificar que você não quebre nada."

Harry achou que a última parte era bastante injusta, já que ele havia passado a tarde inteira sem quebrar nada, mas quando ele abriu a boca para concordar, eles entraram no Salão Principal — e então, a grandeza do cômodo com um teto aparentemente infinito, com mesas alinhadas, tirou qualquer menção de fala do menino.

Snape lhe deu outro empurrãozinho gentil, e ele tropeou em direção a uma mesa sobre a qual estava pendurada uma grande faixa preta e verde, com uma cobra serpenteando para cima. Uma mesa para o lado, ele pôde ver alguns dos jogadores de Quadribol da Casa da Grifinória, com o menino muito mais novo dentre eles. Alexandre, o capitão da Sonserina, não estava muito longe dele, e Harry se aproximou cautelosamente.

"E aí, guri," o rapaz disse. "Perdeu seu tio, foi?"

"Ele disse que era pra eu vir aqui jantar com vocês," Harry respondeu, evitando com sucesso gaguejar de nervosismo.

"Muito bem, então pode vir," Alexandre disse, sem se preocupar muito, e Harry sentou-se no longo banco.

Ele ouviu os outros falarem sobre o treino, sobre as aulas, e em tons surpreendentemente depreciativos sobre seus colegas de sala. Sirius tiraria o couro de Harry se o ouvisse falando daquele jeito sobre os Weasleys. Ele não participou e, exceto por algumas perguntas sobre por que "Parvo" estava ali, eles o ignoraram.

"Psiu!"

Harry se virou ligeiramente, tentando achar de onde o sussurro tinha vindo.

"Psiu!" Atrás de você!"

Harry esticou o pescoço. O menino jovem da Grifinória, que estava no campo de Quadribol, sorriu para ele.

"Acabaram os pães da nossa mesa," disse. "Você tem aí?"

Harry alcançou o cesto e passou para o outro, passando despercebido pelos Sonserinos.

"Valeu!" o menino disse, pegando dois pães e passando o cesto para o menino à sua direita. Harry se virou em seu assento, de modo que conseguisse sorrir de volta para o menino.

"Qual o seu nome?" perguntou.

"Olívio," respondeu. "Mas eu não deveria falar com gente da Sonserina."

"Eu não sou da Sonserina," Harry disse. "Só estou visitando."

O menino o observou, inclinando a cabeça. "É, você é meio pequeno, mesmo pra alguém do primeiro ano. Por que você tá aqui?"

"Meu nome é Parvo. Sou sobrinho do Professor Snape," Harry disse, desconfortável com a mentira.

"É, eu ouvi eles falando de você!" Olívio disse, sorrindo. "O Capitão da Grifinória disse que o Capitão da Sonserina disse que você é um Apanhador melhor do que a Apanhadora do time deles."

"Nah," Harry respondeu, imitando o sorriso. "Você tá no time?"

"Eu? Sou só do primeiro ano, a gente não pode," disse, fazendo uma careta. "Tá vendo aquele grandão?"

Harry notou o rapaz alto, de cabelos ruivos, sentado ali perto. Ele se parecia um pouco com o Rony. "Aquele é o Gui Weasley. Ele é Capitão de Quadribol. Ele me deixa carregar vassouras e pegar bolas que saem do campo e isso tudo, já que eu não posso jogar até ano que vem. Eu jogo de goleiro. Eu vou ser o melhor jogador de Quadribol do mundo," adicionou.

"Ei, moleque, o que você acha que tá fazendo? Wood, cuida da sua própria mesa," Alexandre Lestrange disse, grosseiramente. Olívio, seu rosto ruborizando fortemente, se virou rapidamente e encarou o próprio prato. Alexandre virou Harry para a mesa e o balançou levemente pelo colarinho de sua camisa.

"Nós não falamos com eles," disse.

"Por que não?"

"Porque a gente é da Sonserina. Por que é que a gente ficaria conversando com esse bando de metidos da Grifinória?"

Harry não entendia aquilo muito bem, mas ele entendeu que, caso tentasse se virar novamente, ele provavelmente se meteria em problemas. Então ele ficou sentado, e comeu, e continuou escutando.

***

"E aí eu conversei com esse menino chamado Olívio, e aí a gente comeu sobremesa, e era pudim, e aí eu fui conhecer o corujal, e tinha caca de coruja pra todo lado, e aí nós voltamos para o escritório do Dumbledore e ele me deu um sorvete e me mostrou todos os outros Diretores e ele tem uma FÊNIX e ele me deixou de cabelo curto de novo e me devolveu minha cicatriz e aí eu voltei pra casa."

Sirius não sabia, até então, que uma criança com pulmões tão pequenos era capaz de falar continuamente por tanto tempo.

Ele havia recebido um monólogo ininterrupto de trinta minutos enquanto jantava, ouvindo atentamente enquanto Harry descrevia seu dia e quicava de ansiedade em sua cadeira do outro lado da mesa. Ele não parecia nem um pouco traumatizado.

"E A MELHOR PARTE É," Harry disse, finalmente parando para respirar, "Eu consegui ver um pomo de ouro de verdade."

Sirius parou de mastigar. "Conseguiu, é?" perguntou, contente. Harry assentiu.

"Tinha essa garota no time da Sonserina e ela me mostrou o pomo e perguntou se eu conseguia pegar e eu disse que sim e ela não acreditou em mim, mas quando ela tentou pegar, eu consegui primeiro. Eu acho que ela não gostou muito disso," ele finalizou, pensativo.

"Você pegou um pomo?"

"Aham. Mas não, tipo, em uma vassoura. Foi no chão."

Sirius refletiu sobre o que o menino havia dito. "Parece que você se divertiu."

"Aham! Cadê o Aluado?"

"Ele saiu hoje a noite."

"Você pode me mostrar seu tabuleiro de xadrez?"

"Claro, se você quiser." Sirius havia evitado, até então, que Harry visse seu jogo de xadrez bruxo; ele havia ensinado algumas peças a xingar, ao longo dos anos, e isso tendia a escandalizar algumas pessoas. Ainda assim, o garoto tinha que aprender, eventualmente.

Harry se levantou em sua cadeira enquanto Sirius foi até o armário no corredor, pegando uma caixa de madeira grossa. Ele abriu, revelando dois compartimentos para as peças — cada peça aninhada em um entalhe no revestimento de veludo — e um elegante tabuleiro de xadrez, em tons de creme e preto.

"Isso pertenceu ao meu avô," disse. "Ele me deu quando eu tinha quatorze anos."

Harry pegou uma das peças, rindo quando ela se remexeu e ordenou ser posta de volta. Sirius bateu duas vezes na borda do tabuleiro com sua varinha, e todas as peças, com exceção da torre que Harry estava segurando, pularam para seus lugares.

"Venha aqui, vou te mostrar como é que funciona," Sirius disse, pegando Harry e o colocando em seu colo. O menino se inclinou para frente, ansioso. "Veja, esse daqui é o cavalo, e ele se move em L..."

***

Quando Remo chegou em casa, encontrou Sirius largado na poltrona, de olhos de fechados, e Harry aninhado em seu colo, com uma mão agarrada na camiseta do padrinho enquanto dormia. Ele tirou seu casaco e os sapatos, e pegou Harry, carregando o menino adormecido até sua cama. Harry se remexeu.

"Não tô cansado," o menino bocejou.

"Você estava dormindo."

"Aluado?"

"Sim?"

"Onde você tava?"

"Eu saí. Fui ver alguém."

"Eu vi um monte de gente hoje."

"Tenho certeza que viu. Quero que você me conte tudo amanhã, depois da aula."

"Aluado?"

"Sim, Harry?"

"Eu quero uma vassoura de corrida de aniversário."

Remo riu. "Claro, Harry. Vou falar para o Sirius."

Os olhos de Harry se fecharam, e Remo apagou a luz. A luz noturna — o robô de brinquedo — deixou o quarto escuro brilhando em um agradável amarelo.

Na cozinha, Sirius estava se ajeitando na cadeira, e fechando seu tabuleiro de xadrez.

"Não percebi que já tinha ficado tão tarde," disse, sonolento. Remo foi até a pia e serviu um copo de água para si mesmo. Ele serviu outro para Sirius. "Valeu, Remo."

"Harry se divertiu hoje?"

"Parece que sim. Dumbledore mostrou a Fawkes para ele, e ele conheceu alguns dos professores. Ah, e ele viu um treino de Quadribol."

"Dia cheio para o menino. E quanto a você?"

"Trabalhei na moto. Você sabe como o Arthur Weasley vive falando que talvez tenha lugar no mercado pra elas. Estou pensando em comprar outra e enfeitiçá-la, ver se consigo vender."

"Parece bom."

"E como foi o seu encontro?"

Remo balançou a cabeça. "Absurdamente chato. E fumante. Eu desisto."

"A Molly ainda pode te arranjar com a Allison Sparrow. Eu vou levar a Moira para o cinema trouxa na quarta que vem. Sabia que ela nunca foi?"

"Essa é aquela mulher que a Molly acha que deveria ser a mãe de Harry?" Remo perguntou, um tom de sarcasmo em sua voz.

"Bem, mal não vai fazer. Faz séculos que eu não tenho um encontro decente, você sabe como é com o Harry por aqui," Sirius respondeu. "Eu amo o rapaz, mas ele fica um pouco no caminho da nossa vida social."

"Do jeito que a minha está indo, é um alívio bem-vindo."

"Aluado, não que seja da minha conta, mas depois de dezessete anos, você ainda tem que me explicar se você gosta ou não de mulheres," Sirius disse. "Porque você gostava na escola."

"Isso importa tanto assim pra você?"

"Bem, importaria para a Allison Sparrow, sabe."

Remo apoiou as costas no balcão, olhando para o teto. "Não. Não gosto tanto de mulheres."

"Porque, sabe, não é como se eu não conhecesse nenhum cara que é —"

"Sirius, não termine essa frase. Eu não vou deixar o meu melhor amigo me arranjar com alguém."

"Se não eu, quem mais?"

"Eu consigo marcar meus próprios encontros, não sou tão patético," Remo disse, com um sorriso discreto para tirar o peso de suas palavras. "Tomara que Moira seja tudo que estamos esperando que ela seja."

Sirius sorriu. "Sabe, quando chegar a hora de contar pro Harry da onde os bebês vêm, é melhor você deixar eu falar com ele."

"Veremos. Ele pode puxar a mim, nunca se sabe."

Harry, aninhado em sua cama com o Sapo em seus braços e um edredom de estrelas o mantendo quente, sorriu durante seu sono, ao ouvir Aluado e Sirius rindo na cozinha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, gente!
> 
> Desculpe a demora em aparecer com o capítulo 4. Ele foi um pouquinho mais complicado, e julho também não pegou leve comigo.
> 
> Mas ele está aqui, e já adianto que é um dos meus favoritos <3 Aproveitem!

"Você tá indo pra cá?"

Harry estava sentado na cama do quarto de Remo, segurando seu globo debaixo do braço; ele estava apontando para a Índia e olhando para Remo. O homem pegou seu dedo e gentilmente o moveu cerca de dois centímetros para o nordeste.

"Estou indo para lá," disse, voltando-se para a mochila de tamanho médio que estava na cama. Ele pegou três livros e os colocou sobre as roupas.

"Por quanto tempo?"

"Não sei ainda. Não mais do que uma semana."

"Você vai ficar doente de novo?"

Remo sorriu para o menino. "É possível, mas você não precisa se preocupar tanto. Eu sempre acabo melhorando."

"Harry? Cadê você?" a voz de Sirius veio alta do outro cômodo, e eles ouviram a porta da frente batendo.

"Aqui!" Harry respondeu. "Tô ajudando o Aluado a fazer as malas!"

Sirius surgiu à porta do quarto, tirando sua jaqueta de couro e suas botas. "Fui ver a Moira," disse, explicando-se. "Brincando de viajante global, é, Harry?"

Harry mostrou seu globo para Sirius com uma expressão séria. "Onde fica Iowa?" perguntou. Sirius franziu as sobrancelhas. Remo se esticou e girou o globo, apontando gentilmente para o local apropriado no globo.

"Pronto, está ai," Sirius disse, como se ele mesmo tivesse achado.

"Eu inventei um jogo," Harry continuou. "Se chama Onde."

"Onde o que?"

"Só Onde. Olha, eu giro o globo e acho um lugar..." Harry demonstrou. "E ai eu uso a enciclopédia que você trouxe da livraria e acho ele." disse, espiando o lugar que havia escolhido. "Tche... Tcheco..."

"Tchecoslováquia," Sirius corrigiu. "Vou te dar uma ideia, que tal você procurar Kyoto? É mais fácil de falar."

Harry assentiu e saiu do quarto, segurando o globo debaixo do braço. Sirius se apoiou contra o batente da porta, observando enquanto Remo fazia as malas.

"Achei que você talvez tivesse desistido da Índia," disse. "Já faz semanas desde que você deveria ter ido para lá."

Isso era verdade; Remo havia planejado ir para a Índia antes deles terem trazido Harry para o apartamento, e isso fora meses atrás. Harry havia ido em mais um "passeio escolar" com Severo, e o castigo de Rony já estava quase acabando. A lua cheia seria na próxima semana, mas ele estava planejando voltar antes disso. Remo balançou a cabeça.

"Não vou ficar fora por muito tempo. Não é para ser muito difícil -- eu tenho um amigo em Calcutá que vai comigo, ele fala todos os dialetos locais."

"Olha, Aluado --" Sirius coçou a própria nuca. "Você acha que o Arthur pode estar certo?"

"Sobre?"

"Sobre Pedro. Sobre ele estar morto."

Remo pausou, no meio do ato de fechar sua mochila. "Eu não sei," admitiu.

"Então por que você fica... Por que você ainda está procurando ele?" Sirius perguntou. "Você sabe que eu iria com você sem hesitar, se você me pedisse, mas você parece gostar de sair por aí sozinho, e você sabe como eu me sinto com essa bagunça toda."

"Você preferiria que ela fosse esquecida de vez," Remo murmurou.

"Eu só acho que, depois de sete anos, se ele ainda não apareceu é porque provavelmente está morto. O Governo Britânico acha isso, sabe. Após sete anos desaparecido, eles declaram a pessoa morta. E eu não submestimaria o Malfoy, ele é capaz de matá-lo, ele matou todos aqueles Trouxas."

Remo sentou na cama, uma de suas mãos brincando com as alças de sua mochila. "E se ele não estiver morto?"

"O Lorde das Trevas se foi. Ele foi derrotado. Mesmo se o Pedro tentar vir pegar o Harry, ou pegar um de nós, ele nunca foi páreo para a gente. Eu e você, Aluado, a gente vai proteger o menino. Fizemos isso bem até agora."

Remo abaixou a cabeça. "Eu sei. E esse é o meu jeito de fazer isso."

"Perseguindo fantasmas?"

"Sonhos," Remo respondeu, impulsivamente.

"O que?"

"Eu não estou perseguindo um fantasma," disse, ficando em pé e, distraidamente, coçando o próprio pescoço. "Eu estou tentando resolver uma coisa, tá legal?"

"Resolver o que, exatamente? Você apostou com o Dumbledore que conseguiria pegar o Pedro se ele ainda estivesse vivo, ou algo assim?"

"Olha, três anos atrás eu estava completamente pronto para desistir disso," Remo respondeu incisivamente. "Você acha que eu gosto de ficar preso dias a fio em um fim de mundo qualquer no Chile? Você acha de verdade que eu gosto daqueles motéis decadentes de Toronto?"

Sirius o encarou. Remo estava... Remo estava com raiva. Isso nunca acontecia. Não sem que Sirius gritasse por pelo menos uma hora antes.

"Eu não gosto. Eu não quero acreditar que ele está vivo, a menos que seja para que eu possa estrangulá-lo com as minhas próprias mãos. Mas eu acho que eu tenho esse impulso sob controle," Remo continuou. E eu estava pronto pra deixar isso para lá, e eu teria feito isso se não tivesse começado a ter esses sonhos malditos, mas eu comecei, e eles não param, e eles não mudam. E agora eu estou fadado a ficar vagando pelo mundo quando, acredite, eu preferiria muito mais ficar aqui ouvindo você choramingando sobre o Snape!"

Sirius esperou até que a respiração de Remo se normalizasse. "Eu não choramingo," ele reclamou, rabugento.

"Me desculpe, Almofadinhas. Não quis dizer isso."

"Que sonhos? Você nunca me contou sobre sonho nenhum. Você dorme feito uma pedra."

"Eles não são daquele tipo de pesadelo que te fazem gritar," Remo respondeu, já mais calmo. "Eles sequer chegam a ser pesadelos, suponho. Eles são só... algo."

"Sobre... sobre aquela noite?"

"De certo modo," disse, sentando-se na cama novamente. "Sabe como eu vivo dizendo que, se eu não tivesse sido impedido de ir pra Roma, e se eu não tivesse feito você virar na curva errada quando estávamos procurando pelo Pedro, você talvez tivesse chego até ele primeiro?"

"Bem, não sei se você vive dizendo, mas você me parece um tanto obcecado com isso."

"Me escuta. Eu tenho esse sonho." Remo respirou fundo mais uma vez. "E nele, de algum modo, tudo deu muito errado. Ele não se passa hoje em dia, é alguns anos para frente, e eu não sou eu. Eu sou um professor. Em Hogwarts. Só que eu sou eu, mas não..." Remo balançou a cabeça, frustrado.

"Você está louco."

"Você quer que eu continue ou não?"

"Pode continuar."

"Eu estou na Casa dos Gritos. E você está lá, na Casa, comigo. Só que você não é você. Você está com uma cara horrível, e muito magro, e o seu cabelo tá todo embaraçado. É terrível de se ver, Sirius. E você está me dizendo que o Pedro sobreviveu, que você tentou matar ele, mas ele te incriminou, fez parecer que você era o espião, e que ele conseguiu fugir. E ele deixou dedos para trás. E você começa a me contar tudo isso, e aí você me diz que ele está ali no quarto com a gente. Só que eu não consigo vê-lo. E eu tenho todos esses pensamentos. Eles não são bem meus, mas são sobre nós."

Sirius inclinou a cabeça, escutando enquanto Remo falava em um tom grave e sério. Remo era um lobisomem, e lobisomens eram criaturas das Trevas; ainda assim, ele nunca tinha ouvido falar de um que fosse profético.

"Esses pensamentos, eles... eu penso comigo mesmo, _meu Deus, Sirius ficou em Azkaban por doze anos, e eu passei esse tempo todo só... existindo..._ achando que você era o espião, e... Sirius, se você pudesse ver como você está nesse sonho. Você fica me dizendo 'ele está aqui, Pedro está aqui, temos que matar ele' e eu não consigo achá-lo."

Remo pausou. Sirius havia deslizado da batente da porta para o chão, ficando agachado com as costas contra a parede e olhando para cima, suas mãos juntas entre seus joelhos.

"Eu tenho que encontrar ele, Sirius. Ele está vivo e, se eu não encontrá-lo, ele virá atrás de nós."

Sirius assentiu lentamente. "Você acredita no sonho."

"Eu acredito que alguma coisa muito, muito ruim teria acontecido se você tivesse alcançado o Pedro antes de Lúcio Malfoy. Eu acredito que Pedro ainda está vivo. E eu acredito que ele é perigoso."

"Mas você não viaja mais tanto quanto costumava."

"Bem, eu aprendi a diferenciar uma pista decente de uma que não vai me levar a nada, na maior parte das vezes" Remo respondeu. "E eu não vou ficar viajando tanto, não com Harry aqui."

Sirius parecia absorto.

"Será que dá pra colocar o sonho em uma Penseira?" perguntou.

***

Penseiras eram caras e difíceis de fazer, mas ainda assim Remo hesitou em pedir para Dumbledore se ele poderia emprestar a dele. Parecia presunçoso da parte deles, já que eles haviam causado tantos problemas ao Diretor recentemente, pedir a ele algo do tipo.

Então Sirius pediu.

Levava apenas alguns minutos para chegar em Hogwarts, e poucos minutos a mais para que Sirius tivesse alcançado a entrada do escritório. Ele bateu na porta no ritmo da velha batida da Ordem, e, como ele esperava, Dumbledore não havia desfeito o feitiço. Sirius achou que ouviu, à distância, um sino tocando. Isso havia sido o código deles — se alguém batesse na porta do jeito certo, Dumbledore saberia que essa pessoa era da Ordem, e um sino em seu escritório o avisava disso.

A porta se abriu e não levou muito tempo para que Sirius, um empreendedor respeitado com seus quase vinte e nove anos, se encontrasse parado no escritório de Dumbledore como um aluno errante do quinto ano.

"Espero que não esteja tendo problemas com Harry,' Dumbledore disse agradavelmente, mas havia algo de repreendedor em seus olhos azuis.

"Não, o Harry está..." Sirius percebeu que não ele tinha palavras para como se sentia sobre Harry. Acabou optando por "... bem."

"Molly me informou que ele está indo bem em seus estudos."

Sirius xingou em pensamento. Claro que Dumbledore estava vigiando Harry através dos Weasleys.

"Ele é inteligente. Ele criou esse jogo..." Sirius sorriu, e então percebeu que aquela não era a hora, nem o lugar de fazer o papel de pai orgulhoso. "Ele está bem."

"Percebo que Remo optou por não se juntar a você nesta visita."

"Ele não sabe que estou aqui."

Dumbledore levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Olha, eu estou preocupado com ele, e preciso da sua ajuda. Eu sei que você está furioso porque sequestramos o Harry, e eu sei que é presunçoso da minha parte pedir, e é por isso que Remo não quer fazer isso, mas eu preciso da sua Penseira emprestada."

A outra sobrancelha subiu. Sirius lutou contra a vontade de rir.

"Minha Penseira?" perguntou lentamente. "Por que você precisaria dela?"

Sirius brincou com uma dos cintos de sua jaqueta de couro. "Você sabe como ele ainda está procurando pelo Pedro, certo?"

"Assim como eu."

Sirius olhou bruscamente para cima. Dumbledore sorriu. "De um modo mais sutil do que seu amigo."

"Bem, ele disse que está fazendo isso porque ele está tendo esses... esses sonhos," Sirius disse. "Sobre o Pedro. Para ser honesto, eu mesmo já tive pesadelos horríveis com esse homem, mas esses do Remo parecem ser algo diferente."

"Sonhos proféticos?"

"Ou... Sei lá, visões do que poderia ter acontecido?" Sirius sugeriu, dando de ombros. "Quero poder vê-los com meus próprios olhos."

"Um tanto perigoso, ter acesso aos sonhos de outro homem," Dumbledore ressaltou.

"E eu também queria..." Sirius sentiu uma leve onda de vergonha passar por seu corpo, mas continuou. "Veja bem, Harry precisa saber quem ele é, e o que aconteceu com os pais dele. O menino ainda acha que foi um acidente de carro. E eu não contei pra ele, e é um milagre que um dos Weasleys ainda não tenha contado, mas não dá pra ficar assim pra sempre."

"E você quer ser racional quando falar com ele sobre a morte de seu melhor amigo," Dumbledore terminou. Sirius assentiu. "Isso é mais... compreensível. Você sabe como usá-la?"

"Sim, mais ou menos. Remo sabe melhor."

"E você será muito cuidadoso, certo, sobre o que irá mostrar?"

Sirius assentiu. Dumbledore se levantou e foi até um armário trancado, cuidadosamente removendo a Penseira. Ele a colocou em um estojo de madeira, cujas trancas Sirius fechou.

"Eu lhe devo um pedido de desculpas," Sirius disse. "Eu sabia que era errado levar o Harry."

"Você parece estar lidando bem com a paternidade," foi a única resposta de Dumbledore. "O que está feito, está feito, e talvez tenha sido o melhor a se fazer, apesar de ainda termos que ver isso. Severo Snape irá coletar a Penseira quando for buscar Harry."

Sirius assentiu. "Obrigado."

"Tenha cuidado, Sirius."

Sirius saiu do escritório, o estojo de madeira em uma de suas mãos e o aviso ainda ressoando em seus ouvidos.

***

"Sabe quem é muito bom nisso?"

"Não diga Ranhoso."

"Eu adoraria, de verdade, que você parasse de chamá-lo assim, Almofadinhas."

"Quando ele deixar de ser um idiota ranhento, eu paro."

"Ele salvou o Harry."

"E ele vai ficar se gabando disso pro resto das nossas vidas."

"Provavelmente por mais uns dez anos, mais ou menos, é bem verdade."

"Então, como a gente faz isso?"

"Bem, eu, com muito cuidado, faço isso aqui..."

"Por deus, o que é isso?"

"É uma memória."

"Achei que fosse ser menos... pegajoso."

"Obrigado. Meus pensamentos pegajosos."

"Por que você está tirando mais deles?"

"Eu tive esse sonho mais de uma vez, entende? Acho que, se eu colocar uns dois deles ali dentro, será mais vívido."

"Isso é nojento."

"Não estou pedindo que você toma um gole disso."

"Ok." E agora?"

"Vá em frente."

"Certo. É só eu me inclinar?"

"Sirius, quer que eu vá com você?"

"Se você achar que deve."

"Tudo bem, vamos no três. Um, dois, três..."

***

A memória se iniciou no meio de uma palavra, proferida por Remo Lupin, ainda que não fosse de modo algum a voz que Sirius estava acostumado a ouvir; era uma voz mais rouca e exausta, parecida com como Remo soava próximo às noites de Lua Cheia.

"...rius?"

Sirius abriu os olhos e sentiu Remo, ao seu lado, apertando seu braço. E viu Remo à sua frente, horrivelmente mudado, sua face acinzentada e com rugas, seus olhos cansados, maltrapilho e ainda mais magro do que estava agora -- terrivelmente subnutrido.

"Viu o que eu queria dizer?" disse seu Remo, o Remo de verdade. Sirius se virou a tempo de ver...

A si mesmo. De um modo horrível, mas era ele mesmo. Ainda mais mudado do que Remo, com a pele esticada sobre seu crânio e uma aparência amarelada e mórbida, os olhos fundos de um modo inacreditável, cabelos emaranhados caindo por seus ombros. Se Remo estava maltrapilho, Sirius estava vestido em trapos, jogado contra uma parede. Ele ouviu alguém puxando o ar bruscamente. Houve uma pausa embaçada, como se, por um momento, o sonho falhasse, e então ele ouviu o outro Remo novamente.

" -- a não ser que ele fosse o... a não ser que você tivesse trocado... sem me dizer?"

Sirius foi tomado por culpa. Ele havia escutado aquelas palavras antes, sete anos antes, quando havia explicado para Remo que ele não era o Fiel do Segredo.

Sirius viu ele mesmo assentir lentamente. Em segundo plano, haviam outras vozes, vozes agudas de crianças fazendo perguntas, mas na sala só se via Sirius e Remo, encarando um ao outro por sobre a extensão do assoalho empoeirado.

Ele ouviu um farfalhar e sentiu o outro Remo passar por ele, apressado. Ele pegou a mão do outro Sirius e o ajudou a se levantar, puxando-o para um abraço forte.

"Seu maricas," Sirius disse.

"Fazia doze anos que eu não te via," Remo respondeu, observando os dois se abraçarem. "Isso é um abraço de devoção fraternal, isso sim."

"Doze anos?" Sirius perguntou, e assim que havia dito, pôde ouvir os ecos do sonho -- o âmago dos pensamentos de Remo Lupin. _Doze anos, doze anos, doze anos..._

Ele ainda conseguia ouvir as vozes infantis ao fundo, mas elas não eram importantes. Outra pausa, como se o sonho ficasse sem coesão por um instante, e quando ele ficou visível novamente, o par havia se separado.

" -- pa do Maroto. Eu estava na minha sala, examinando-o...," Remo disse. Outra perturbação. "Então vi outro pontinho, andando depressa em sua direção, rotulado Sirius Black... O vi colidir com você; observei quando arrastou dois de vocês para dentro do Salgueiro Lutador --"

"O que está acontecendo?" Sirius perguntou.

"É uma história que estou contando para alguém, alguém que não consigo ver," Remo respondeu. "Ela explica como eu cheguei na Casa dos Gritos."

"Pedrinho levou a melhor... mas desta vez não!"

Eles observaram o monstruoso Sirius Black se jogar na direção de algo que nenhum dos dois conseguia ver, e Remo o contemplava em uma preocupada consternação.

"Não consigo vê-lo," os dois Remos disseram juntos.

"Eles precisam entender... temos que explicar..." o outro Remo continuou.

"Podemos explicar depois!" o outro Sirius rosnou, enquanto Remo tentava segurá-lo. Houve outra pausa dissonante.

" --o que quiser. Mas faça isso depressa, Remo. Quero cometer o crime pelo qual fui preso..."

Sirius ficou surpreso.

"Eu te disse," Remo comentou.

"Houve testemunhas que viram Pettigrew morrer," o outro Remo continuou. "Uma rua cheia..."

"Eles não viram o que pensaram que viram! O Mapa do Maroto nunca mente... Pedro está vivo."

"Onde?" ambos os Remos disseram. "Onde, Sirius, não consigo vê-lo!"

"Pedro está vivo..." Sirius insistiu. "Pedro está vivo."

Então, eles tiveram uma sensação súbita de serem puxados para longe, e Sirius Black voltou a si, sentado à mesa da sala dos fundos de uma Sandust Livros devidamente trancada. À sua frente, Remo respirava com dificuldade, seus olhos anormalmente brilhantes.

"Meu deus." Sirius disse, tremendo. "Se você tivesse me dito que era desse jeito -- "

"Agora você entende," Remo estava quase tão rouco quando o homem do sonho. Ele pegou sua varinha e começou a realocar suas memórias, mas sua mão tremia e, após um instante, ele a abaixou.

"Você está bem?" Sirius perguntou.

"Sim. É mais intenso ver eu mesmo viver tudo, é só isso."

"Vou fazer um pouco de chá," Sirius afirmou, decidido. Se ele ficasse de costas, conseguiria esconder o tremor de suas próprias mãos.

Ele conseguira sentir algumas emoções, apesar de não as ter identificado, mas Sirius imaginava que uma memória normal de penseira não costumava ser daquele jeito. Era a memória de um sonho, e tudo era intensificado; junto ao fato de que Remo mantinha tantas emoções para si mesmo, ela tinha tudo para ser uma experiência forte.

Quando ele viu aquele Remo maltrapilho e de rosto acinzentado abraçando sua própria figura acabada, sentiu algo que não era bem a devoção fraternal que Remo mencionara. Porém, no sonho todo estavam entrelaçadas algumas emoções mais cruas -- sentimentos de perda, frustração, medo.

Ele se perguntou se seu amigo vivera a vida inteira daquele modo, com aqueles sentimentos em sua mente. E a caricatura de Remo -- ele sentiu uma gratitude arrebatadora por nunca mais ter que ver aquilo novamente.

"E você vê isso o tempo todo," murmurou. Remo, que havia deixado sua cabeça cair até que ela descansasse em seus braços sobre a mesa, olhou para cima.

"O que?"

"Disse que o chá está pronto. Limão?"

"Só leite."

Sirius levou o chá para a mesa. Remo apertou as mãos ao redor da caneca.

"Remo?"

"Sim?"

"Você parecia... magro demais."

"Pelo que eu sei, o mundo não tende a ser gentil com homens que não têm melhores amigos que os dão empregos e os pagam mais do que o necessário," Remo respondeu com um sorriso pálido.

"Você andou fraudando o livro de contas de novo?"

"Sim, e assim que eu juntar um milhão, irei desaparecer noite adentro," Remo brincou. Suas mãos agora estavam estáveis, e ele recomeçou lentamente a restaurar os fios prateados de memória. "Harry irá chegar em casa logo."

"Você vai para a Índia amanhã?"

"Sim."

"Quer que eu vá junto?"

"Besteira, Harry precisa de você."

Sirius assentiu. "Mas eu preciso de você."

Ele viu um rápido lampejo de... de algo nos olhos de Remo, interrompidos antes que sequer se formassem completamente.

"Você tem que aprender a pedir pizza eventualmente," Remo disse, sorrindo. "Só ficarei fora por alguns dias. Planejo voltar dois dias antes da lua cheia."

"Vai para a Casa dos Gritos de novo?"

"Não é tão ruim."

Sirius balançou a cabeça. "Mentioso."

" _Tu periurare timeto -- commodat in lusus numina surda Venus_ ," Remo respondeu. Sirius sorriu.

"Já vou ter traduzido isso até você voltar."

"Você sempre diz isso, mas nunca acaba fazendo..."

***

Harry estava desenhando na sala de estar depois do jantar quando Sirius o pegou no colo -- os dois homens tinham esse hábito, de simplesmente levantá-lo pela cintura ou por debaixo dos braços e levá-lo pela casa como se fosse um móvel, para a diversão do menino. Harry soltou um grito feliz e deixou Sirius o levantar no ar, balançando as pernas.

"Tudo bem, Harry?" Sirius perguntou. Harry se contorceu e Sirius o jogou no sofá.

"Tudo ótimo, Sirius!" ele exclamou. "Faz de novo!"

"Agora não, Harry, eu preciso falar com você," Sirius respondeu, sentando-se no sofá. Harry se esticou por sobre ele e alcançou um livro. Sirius gentilmente o fechou.

"Precisamos conversar, Harry," disse, colocando o livro de lado. "Preciso te contar uma história."

Harry olhou para ele e sorriu, e Sirius passou uma mão pelo próprio rosto. No outro cômodo, as memórias emocionais de fato estavam esperando na Penseira; ele precisava ser capaz de fazer isso e manter sua compostura.

"Harry, sua tia e seu tio te contaram que seus pais morreram em um acidente de carro," começou, enquanto Harry se acomodava confortavelmente. "E agora eu tenho que te contar a história verdadeira."

"A história verdadeira?" Harry perguntou. Sirius assentiu.

"Molly te ensinou sobre Você-Sabe-Quem?" questionou. "Voldemort?"

Harry deu de ombros. "Um pouquinho. Ele era um Bruxo das Trevas. Ele matou um monte de gente."

"É, ele matou mesmo. Ele era um bruxo muito mau, e haviam... bruxos na Grã-Bretanha que estavam lutando contra ele."

Harry assentiu. Sirius suspirou.

"Seus pais eram duas dessas pessoas que lutavam contra ele," contou. Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram. "Junto comigo, e com o Aluado, o Diretor Dumbledore, o Professor Snape, e outros. Seus pais descobriram que ele ia tentar matá-los, e matar você, quando você era um bebezinho." Sirius pausou, para se certificar de que Harry havia entendido antes de continuar. "Então eles decidiram se esconder, e eles contaram só para uma pessoa onde eles estavam se escondendo. Contaram para um de nossos amigos, chamado Pedro Pettigrew."

"Você e o Aluado falam sobre ele de vez em quando," Harry pontuou.

"Sim, falamos," Sirius concordou. "Ele era um bom amigo, ou pelo menos nós achavámos isso. Mas ele era um espião para o Voldemort, e contou para ele onde os seus pais estavam. E então ele foi até a sua casa, para matar você e seus pais."

Harry, envolvido na história, prendeu a respiração bruscamente.

"E isso é o que aconteceu de verdade com os seus pais, Harry," Sirius continuou. "Ele os matou. E depois tentou matar você. Foi assim que você ficou com essa cicatriz," explicou, levantando o cabelo de Harry para tocar na pequena cicatriz em formato de raio. "Mas, por algum motivo, ele não conseguiu te matar. Ele tentou, e o feitiço ricocheteou. Acabou acertando ele em vez de você. E isso o matou."

Harry se encostou contra Sirius, abraçando um deu seus braços. "Então eu matei ele."

"Não, Harry. Ele matou a ele mesmo, tentando matar você." Sirius disse, passando a mão pelo cabelo do menino. "Você, rapazinho, é um herói. Todo mundo no Mundo Bruxo sabe quem você é. Por isso que, quando você vai passear com o Professor Snape, você tem que ficar disfarçado. E é por isso que nós temos que nos certificar que você está seguro o tempo todo."

"Ele matou a minha mãe e o meu pai?"

"Aham, e ele ainda tem seguidores por aí, que podem querer te machucar."

Harry ponderou sobre o que havia ouvido. "O que aconteceu com o Pedro?", perguntou.

Sirius viu a sombra de Aluado, que se recostava contra a porta do corredor. "Ele fugiu," Sirius explicou. "Um dos seguidores do Voldemort tentou matá-lo, mas ele escapou. Ele está escondido em algum lugar."

"Ah."

"Mas você está seguro aqui, Harry," Aluado acrescentou, sem sair de onde estava. "Têm proteções nesse apartamento, e em você."

Harry sentou em silêncio por um instante, sentindo-se seguro aninhado contra o corpo caloroso de Sirius, enquanto o homem acariciava seus cabelos.

Sirius só conseguia ver os ombros de Aluado subindo e descendo, mas ele conhecia seu amigo bem demais para deixar de notar que Aluado chorava silenciosamente. Ele não sentiu necessidade alguma de se juntar ao luto; ele se sentia distante, desconectado da história que havia contado, e soube que a Penseira havia funcionado.

"Por que o Aluado está chorando?" Harry sussurrou.

"Ele sente saudades do seu pai e da sua mãe," Sirius respondeu.

Harry lentamente se soltou dos braços de Sirius e foi até Aluado, que se abaixou e o abraçou quando o menino esticou os braços.

"Eu também sinto saudades deles," Harry disse, e Aluado aconchegou o rosto do menino contra seu pescoço. Ele sentiu algumas lágrimas quentes escaparem de seus olhos, pelos pais de quem ele não se lembrava.

"Nós sempre, sempre iremos te proteger, Harry," Aluado disse roucamente. "Sirius sempre vai cuidar de você, e eu sempre vou me certificar de que você está seguro."

Harry assentiu contra seu pescoço. Ele ouviu Sirius se mover e sentiu ele esbarrando neles e indo em direção à cozinha; um tempo depois, sentiu ele voltando. Aluado o entregou para Sirius e enxugou seu rosto. Sirius estava sério e quieto; a cabeça de Harry estava pressionada contra seu quadril e uma de suas grandes mãos cobria a cabeça do menino.

"Está tudo tão perto de terminar," disse para Aluado. "Tão perto de se tornar História. Eles mal são fantasmas mais."

"Exceto Pedro."

"Exceto Pedro," Sirius concordou. "Espero que você encontre esse bastardo."

"Vou continuar procurando até encontrá-lo."

***

No final das contas, Remo não conseguiu voltar da Índia depois de uma semana e alguns dias; ele mandou um telegrama desesperado para a Sandust, dizendo que ele iria direto para a Casa dos Gritos, e será que Sirius poderia, por favor, dizer a Harry que ele só havia se atrasado. O telegrama provavelmente foi a melhor coisa a se fazer -- Sirius ainda ficava receoso com telefones, mesmo depois de sete anos no mundo Trouxa.

Harry já sabia que, dessa vez, ele não deveria gritar e pisar forte ao chegar em casa e encontrar Remo encolhido na cama, coberto de cortes e arranhões. Em vez disso, ele ficou perto de Sirius, que fez para eles um jantar silencioso e simples, e levou sopa para Remo. Harry, não querendo ser deixado de fora, escutou secretamente por trás da porta enquanto Remo comia sua sopa, encurvado por sobre sua tigela, com Sirius sentado em uma cadeira ao seu lado.

"Isso não pode continuar assim," Sirius disse em voz baixa.

"Outras pessoas fazem igual. Eu estou bem."

"Você não está bem. Você está pior do que jamais esteve."

"Não vai deixar cicatriz," Remo respondeu, petulante. "E a sua sopa é terrível."

"Não mude de assunto."

"Já conversamos sobre isso," Remo disse, provando que havia mentido ao beber sua sopa vorazmente. "É o único modo de manter Harry em segurança. Se nenhum de nós é humano, é tão ruim quanto se o deixássemos sozinho a noite inteira. Um de nós tem que ficar humano e são."

Harry encarou fixamente as duas figuras sombreadas.

"E aquela poção que você leu sobre no Profeta?"

"Não está terminada ainda," Remo disse, tossindo ao se engasgar com um pedaço de macarrão. "Talvez demore anos para ficar pronta. É só até o Harry começar a ir para a escola, Sirius, não é tanto tempo assim."

"Doze vezes três é trinta e seis," Sirius disse.

"Dois e meio," Remo corrigiu.

"Trinta."

"Menos dois --"

"Isso não é um leilão! É a sua vida!"

"Sim, é a minha vida," Remo respondeu calmamente. "Minha vida, Sirius, não é a sua, nem a de Harry. Nós já sabíamos que provavelmente chegaria uma época em que você se casaria, ou que eu saíria da Sandust. Você não pode ser meu cão de guarda para sempre." concluiu, ao que se seguiu uma pausa. "O que foi? O que é essa cara?"

"Eu sempre achei... Eu sei que você não gasta muito, eu achei que talvez você quisesse comprar metade da Sandust. Algum dia. Ser dono dela comigo."

"Oh."

Os dois cairam em silêncio, e Harry silenciosamente entrou no quarto.

"Oi, Harry," Remo disse, sorrindo subitamente. Ele colocou sua tigela de sopa vazia na cama de cabeceira e estendeu uma mão para ajudar Harry a subir na cama. Ele pode parecer doente, Harry pensou, mas sua pega ainda era firme. "E como é que você está? Não passou fome, espero?"

"Não," Harry respondeu. "Como foi a Índia?

Remo sorriu também. "Lotada. E inútil. Mas eu te trouxe um presente."

Os olhos de Harry se iluminaram, mas ele esperou pacientemente enquanto Remo pediu para que Sirius pegasse sua mochila, e de dentro dela, um embrulho amarrado com barbante. Ele desamarrou o barbante habilmente, e Harry tentou não olhar para as marcas nas mãos de Remo ao pegar a caixa delas. Ele rasgou o papel e levantou a caixa, desconsiderando a fita e o papelão levemente rasgado.

"O que é isso?" Harry perguntou, feliz. Ele tirou da caixa um objeto oblongo, da cor bronze. Em uma das extremidades, havia um rosto dentuço e carrancudo e, na outra, uma estranha lâmina triangular.

"É uma Phurba," Remo explicou. "Os budistas tibetanos acreditam que é o único tipo de faca que pode matar um fantasma."

"Você comprou uma faca pra ele?" Sirius perguntou.

"Não está afiada," Remo disse.

"Você foi para o Tibete?"

"Claro que não, você acha que eu sou louco?"

Enquanto isso, Harry estava atacando o peito de Remo, acertando o pijama dele com a lâmina arredondada e cega.

"Desse jeito, se algum fantasma ou carniçal tentar te atacar," Remo disse, pegando a faca com uma das mãos, "Você vai estar preparado."

"Onde é que eu consigo uma dessas?" Sirius perguntou, sorrindo. Remo apontou para a mochila.

"Debaixo das minhas meias," informou. Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha e puxou outro pacote, esse um pouco mais achatado.

"O que foi, você achou que eu ia trazer alguma coisa para o Harry e para você não, seu mimado?" Remo perguntou. Sirius sorriu e rasgou o papel com ainda mais desleixo do que Harry. Ele tirou da caixa um pedaço de vidro achatado, mais ou menos do tamanho de um Galeão e revestida de o que parecia ser folha de ouro.

"É o seu nome -- o nome da Estrela Alfa do Cão Maior, em hindu," Remo explicou. "É para o..." ele indicou a lateral do seu próprio pescoço, e Sirius sorriu, desabotoando o colarinho de sua camisa e revelando a fina coleira, feita de nylon, na qual se lia "ALMOFADINHAS" de um dos lados. Ele enganchou a medalhinha na coleira e se inclinou na direção de Harry.

"Acha que tá legal?" perguntou. Harry sorriu e assentiu, cutucando a clavícula de Sirius com sua adaga.

"Ei!" Sirius disse, puxando o menino para cima e o segurando de cabeça para baixo; a adaga caiu na colcha. "Eu não sou um fantasma!"

Remo observou Harry tentando escapar de Sirius, pegando o cinto do homem e puxando-o para cima. Os dois caíram ao chão depois de um momento, brincando de luta, até que Sirius pediu arrego.

Ele pensou brevemente sobre a memória que havia mostrado a Sirius na Penseira, e fez uma pequena oração de agradecimento para qualquer deus que estivesse ouvindo, pela coruja extraviada que o havia mantido na Inglaterra naquela noite horrivel, sete anos atrás.

***

Dessa vez, um dos cortes no rosto de Remo não melhorou muito, deixando uma fina cicatriz amarronzada em sua bochecha, logo em frente à sua orelha esquerda. Quando ele voltou para a Sandust, vários clientes comentaram sobre a cicatriz, até que Sirius -- jogado no chão como Almofadinhas, e aproveitando a atenção barulhenta de algumas crianças na seção infantil -- começou a rosnar toda vez que alguém trazia o assunto à tona. Remo não parecia se importar muito com a situação, porém, em relação a Remo, era sempre difícil de saber.

Quase parecia que suas vidas talvez tivessem voltado ao normal mais uma vez. Sirius não ficara muito feliz com a solução de Remo para os problemas, mas acabou aceitando. Harry ainda ia para a escola, e de quando em quando visitava Hogsmeade, ou Hogwarts, ou o Beco Diagonal com o Professor Snape. Por duas vezes, Remo pegou Sirius tentando segui-los como Almofadinhas, e, ao passo que concordava que era uma jogada inteligente, ele não aprovava que os dois fossem espionados. Como Harry iria confiar neles se soubessem que o estavam seguindo? perguntou, e Sirius cedeu. Como sempre.

Até parecia como se algum tipo de trégua tivesse sido feita com Dumbledore, entre a oferta de paz de Remo ao oferecer um raro livro sobre mitologia das Fênix, e seu acordo sobre deixar Snape participar da educação de Harry. Snape mantinha sua parte do acordo, apesar de haver murmúrios entre os dois homens vivendo com Harry de que o menino passava tempo demais com os Sonserinos.

E era por isso que, apesar de Sirius ter bradado, Remo ficara feliz quando Harry tropeçou para fora da lareira uma tarde, após passar seu sábado em Hogwarts, anunciando que havia sido convidado por Olívio Wood (quetinhaonzeanos, Sirius, esabiatudosobre QUADRIBOL!!) para passar uma noite no dormitório da Grifinória.

"Ele combinou com o Dumbledore e tudo," Remo disse, racionalmente. "E isso mostra uma extraordinária independência de espírito..."

"Isso mostra uma extraordinária idiotice da parte de Dumbledore!" Sirius berrou, mas ao menos ele estava berrando na sala dos fundos da livraria, a qual tinha, em sua maior parte, isolamento acústico, enquanto Harry estava na parte da frente da loja.

"Vai fazer bem ao garoto ver como algumas crianças bruxas vivem," Remo rebateu.

"Ele é nosso, Remo! Ele não pertence a Hogwarts ainda!"

"Ah, entendo," Remo disse, apenas levemente amargurado. "Isso não é sobre Harry, é sobre o que você possui, e o que não possui."

De súbito, Sirius ficou perigosamente quieto.

"Ele só é nosso no que diz respeito ao tanto que o criamos, Sirius," Remo continuou. "Ele não pertence a nós. Ele é um menino, não um livro ou um brinquedo novo."

"Eu sei disso! Não ache que eu não sei disso!" Sirius respondeu, irritado.

"Então aja de acordo," Remo respondeu no mesmo tom. Sirius parou, sua boca aberta para responder. Após um momento, ele a fechou.

"Você sempre tem que ter a porra da razão," disse, mal-humorado.

"Bem, sinto muito por passar pelo menos uns dois minutos pensando," Remo respondeu, longe de estar no ânimo para lidar com aquele comportamento de Sirius.

"Não quero que ele vá dormir em algum lugar estranho, no qual a gente não vai estar lá caso ele -- caso ele precise de nós!" Sirius continuou.

"Sirius, quando foi a última vez que Harry precisou de qualquer um de nós no meio da noite?" Remo perguntou, mais calmo.

"Talvez ainda precise!"

"Ele é um menino, Almofadinhas, e ele quer passar a noite com seus amigos no dormitório. O Wood é da Grifinória, e vai fazer bem pro Harry escapar da Sonserina um pouco. Por que você está tão contrário a isso?"

Sirius lhe dirigiu outro olhar rabugento, e Remo balançou a cabeça. Ele sabia porque Sirius estava tão contrário à situação. Ele estava acostumado com o garoto, acostumado a tê-lo por perto, a estar preparado para acordar no meio da noite se Harry precisasse de algo, mesmo que ele nunca precisasse.

Eles estavam acostumados com Harry, e Sirius não gostava de mudanças.

"Ele vai se divertir," Remo disse baixinho.

"Eu sei."

"Vai ser bom pra ele ter mais amigos do que só o Rony, a Gina e os gêmeos."

"Eu sei."

"Vai dar a nós dois uma noite livre. Você poderia..." Remo engoliu em seco, e fez uma jogada difícil, mas importante. "convidar Moira pra ir pra algum lugar. E... e passar a noite fora, se quisesse. Sem ter que explicar nada pro Harry pela manhã."

Sirius esfregou os próprios olhos. "Se você me fizer sair com a Moira mais uma vez, Remo, eu talvez acabe matando ela."

Remo o encarou. " _Fazer_ você sair com ela? Você tem noção do quão pouco eu gosto dela, não tem?"

Sirius o encarou de volta.

"Mas eu achei que você... você ficava falando sobre isso..."

"É, só que eu não estou feliz com a ideia, você sabe! Mas achei que o mínimo que eu podia fazer é mostrar que estou disposto!"

"Está disposto?"

"Disposto a deixar você se casar, se for o que você quer," Remo respondeu, controlando-se. "Eu não sei até que ponto é de fato... saudável, nós dois só desistirmos completamente de nossas vidas. Por isso que eu achei, eu não gosto da ideia de casar só para dar uma mãe pro Harry, mas..." ele disse, emitindo um som frustrado. "Se fosse isso que você quisesse, eu achei que o mínimo que eu poderia fazer é me oferecer para cuidar de Harry por uma noite."

Ele sorriu para Sirius subitamente.

"E não tem lógica, sabe, um tarado igual você ficar sem dormir com ninguém," adicionou. Sirius, que havia ficado o encarando, consternado e perdido em pensamento, sorriu.

"Quem disse que eu não estou?" perguntou.

"Eu te vejo todo dia de manhã --"

"Essa conversa de vestiário vinda de um lojista respeitável como você! Mas que vergonha!"

"Bem, mas você está ou não?"

Sirius gargalhou. "Não, no momento não estou. E agora que eu sei que você não está por trás desses meus encontros com a Moira, posso parar de ir neles, e vou ficar sem contato feminino nenhum," suspirou.

"Ela é tão ruim assim?"

"Ela só não é certa pra mim. Ela em si é uma mulher perfeitamente agradável. Só não faz meu tipo."

"E qual é o seu tipo?"

Sirius passou uma mão por seu cabelo, fazendo com que uma parte dele ficasse arrepiado. "Bem, você sabe. Você conheceu minhas namoradas."

Remo fez um gesto que talvez parecesse, para quem observasse de fora, como ele estivesse segurando dois melões na frente de seu peito. Sirius riu. A cabeça de Harry apareceu na porta, e ele entrou no cômodo trazendo consigo uma pena, tinta, e um rolo de pergaminho.

"Eu preciso de ajuda," disse, melancólico. "A Sra. Weasley quer uma redação de 5 centímetros sobre literatura Trouxa pra amanhã."

"Bem, Harry, bem vindo à Sandust Livros," Remo disse, com um olhar sarcástico. "Nós só vendemos isso aqui, sabe. Quase só isso, de qualquer modo," adicionou, olhando na direção das prateleiras mais altas, que guardavam os livros mágicos trancados dentro delas.

"Não, ela quer que seja sobre alguém chamado..." Harry consultou o pergaminho. "James Joyce. Eu tenho que achar uma bi'grafia e Copiar Fatos Importantes."

Remo viu os olhos de Sirius se iluminarem. Sirius, contra todas as expectativas, era apaixonado por Joyce. Remo decidiu consigo mesmo que aquilo tinha algo a ver com a semelhante falta de pensamentos coerentes entre os dois.

"Beleza, Harry, vamos ver o que a gente acha!" Sirius disse, levando o menino para fora do cômodo, entrando na livraria e seguindo em direção às seções do fundo. Remo ia segui-los, só por curiosidade, mas naquele instante o Sr. Barin chegou, querendo seu pedido semanal de Mistérios com Assassinatos Sangrentos, acompanhado de sua filha, e Remo parou para conversar com eles.

Quando ele se distraiu de sua conversa sobre os méritos de Rex Stout, viu Sirius levantando Harry, para que o menino alcançasse um pesado volume de Joyce de uma das prateleiras. Sirius puxou a criança de volta para baixo e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, e Remo soube pela reação de Harry que ele havia dito que o menino poderia passar a noite na Grifinória com Olívio.

Era impossível para Remo dizer qual dos dois ele amava mais naquele momento.

***

A maior parte da Grifinória sabia da existência de Parvo, o sobrinho do Professor Snape, porque eles o haviam visto no corredor ou ouvido falar dele; ninguém, exceto Olívio, havia interagido com ele, e alguns olhares enojados foram dirigidos a Olívio por ter convidado o menino de oito anos para ficar na Grifinória. Alguns deles chegavam a ser dez anos mais velhos do que Harry, e já estavam irritados só por ter que dividir a sala comunal com crianças como o Wood.

Mas Olívio dividia um amor por Quadribol com Harry, assim como a sensação de sempre ser a pessoa mais jovem do lugar -- ele ainda tinha que passar por um estirão, e era facilmente o mais baixo dos Grifinórios. Um aluno, um Sonserino, havia dito maldosamente que Olívio só queria por perto alguém que fosse mais baixo do que ele.

Porém Olívio não se importou. Tudo valeu a pena quando ele pôde ver a expressão no rosto de Harry ao entrar no Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

"E aí, Wood, esse aí é o Parvo?" alguém perguntou. Harry observou os retratos nas paredes, as antigas bandeiras da Grifinória e as janelas altas, tudo com os olhos arregalados.

"Diz oi," Olívio pediu. Harry sorriu, tímido, e colocou no chão a mochilha que trazia consigo.

"Oi," disse. "Vocês moram aqui de verdade?"

Houve uma onda de risadas entretidas.

"Na maior parte do tempo," uma das crianças mais velhas disse. "Você gostou?"

"Ah, sim," Harry disse, em voz baixa. Era bem mais... ora, bem mais quente e amigável -- ainda que um pouco mais pobre -- do que os aposentos da Sonserina, nas masmorras, dos quais ele havia visto um pouquinho quando estava indo para o escritório do Professor Snape.

"Fala, Parvo, eu sou o Gui," disse um menino ruivo e alto, que lembrava bastante o Rony. "E esse aqui é meu irmão, Carlinhos," continuou, e um outro rapaz ruivo, aparentemente mais novo, acenou de onde ele estava curvado sobre o dever de casa. "E aquele ali é meu outro irmão, o Percy," ele apontou para um menino do primeiro ano, não muito maior do que o Olívio. Percy acenou. "Percy, vem dizer oi."

"Estou estudando," Percy reclamou. Harry foi até ele e deu uma espiada em seu livro, que estava cheio de símbolos estranhos.

"O que é isso?" perguntou.

"O Percy se adiantou," uma Grifinória disse, revirando os olhos. "Ele já está tendo aulas de Transfiguração do Segundo Ano. E ele tá na escola um ano antes."

"Trans o que?" Harry perguntou.

"Transfiguração," Percy respondeu. "Quer ver?"

"Ei, Percy, melhor não ser igual da última vez!" um dos mais velhos avisou. Algumas outras crianças se ajuntaram ao redor deles para observar.

Percy pegou um sapo de chocolate de seu bolso e tirou a embalagem, segurando-o entre seus dedos até que o feitiço se desfizesse e o sapo parasse de se debater. Ele o colocou na mesa, apontou sua varinha e disse algumas palavras que Harry vagamente reconheceu como o mesmo idioma que Remo e Sirius usavam quando faziam mágica. O sapo se retorceu.

"Funcionou?" Gui perguntou, olhando por cima dos estudantes mais baixos.

"Acho que não," Percy suspirou.

Subitamente, o sapo se retorceu de novo. Ouviu-se um arfar coletivo em surpresa. O sapo pareceu pular no ar. Harry observou, completamente fascinado, enquanto ele mudava para um --

Um ratinho, pequeno e amarelo, caiu na mesa com um baque. Percy parecia satisfeito.

"Caramelo!" disse, pegando o ratinho. Ele o quebrou no meio e ofereceu a cabeça e ombros para Harry. Harry, por sua vez, dividiu metade de sua parte, dando a cabeça para Oliver e colocando as patinhas da frente na boca.

"Nada mal, Weasley," Olívio comentou, ainda com caramelo na boca. Os outros Grifinórios, com olhares de aprovação, começaram a se dispersar. Olívio o levou para uma mesa na qual algumas crianças jogavam Bexigas, mas Harry olhou esperançoso para o outro lado da mesa, onde havia um jogo de Xadrez Bruxo se desenrolando. Um dos jogadores notou e sorriu para ele.

"Gosta das peças de xadrez?" perguntou, levantando uma delas. "Parece um pouco com a Torre da Grifinória, não parece?"

"O nome dessa peça é Torre," Harry disse, orgulhoso, e o menino sorriu.

"Você joga?" perguntou, enquanto Harry se afastava do jogo de Bexigas.

"Sir--" Harry parou, percebendo que quase cometera um erro. "Meu pai me ensinou," falou, cuidadosamente.

"Quer assistir?"

"Cheque mate," informou a menina contra quem ele jogava. O menino bateu a cabeça contra a mesa. "Temos que deixar Parvo jogar, aposto que vocês dois se dariam bem," ela provocou gentilmente.

"Eu sei jogar," Harry respondeu resolutamente. A menina sorriu e fez um gesto, chamando-o para perto.

"Senta aqui comigo e jogue contra o Ricardo, eu vou te ajudar," ofereceu, indo para o lado e puxando outra cadeira para perto. Harry se sentou e percebeu que seus olhos estavam no mesmo nível da mesa. Gui sorriu e, com um movimento de varinha, a cadeira foi para o alto, suas pernas aumentando até que Harry estivese no mesmo nível de Ricardo.

Olívio o encontrou dez minutos depois, analisando concentradíssimo o tabuleiro. Ele o observava com cuidado, enquanto explicava para Ricardo como seu pai havia ensinado algumas peças a xingar. Ricardo obviamente achou que aquela ideia era muito boa.

"Quem tá ganhando?" Olívio perguntou.

"Ele," Harry respondeu. "Mas eu..." ele olhou para a menina, que havia se apresentado como Nina.

"Está o fazendo lutar pela vitória," Nina disse. Harry assentiu. Ricardo fez um movimento, enquanto era zombado pelas peças de Harry.

"Ele tem a Campeã de Xadrez da Casa o ajudando," Ricardo reclamou.

Olívio deu um tapinha nas costas de Ricardo, confortando-o enquanto Harry movia seu cavalo, comendo um dos bispos de Ricardo.

Harry perdeu, apesar de ter ficado perto de vencer, e Olívio o levou conhecer o dormitório do Primeiro Ano, mostrando as grandes camas de dosséis, e as fotos coladas acima das camas de alguns, além dos malões, dos livros e dos rolos de pergaminhos que eram detritos normais de um quarto estudantil. Eles ficaram olhando os livros de Quadribol de Olívio até que os outros começaram a entrar no quarto e Carlinhos Weasley, que era aparentemente um Monitor, deu um aviso.

"Hora de apagar as luzes, rapazes. Parvo, vai dividir a cama com Olívio?"

"Meu pai me deu um saco de dormir," Harry disse, revirando sua mochila e puxando para fora o que parecia ser um pequeno e esmagado saquinho vermelho. Ele o balançou uma ou duas vezes e ele se transformou e um grande saco de dormir de tamanho infantil. Carlinhos pareceu impressionado.

"Seu pai leva jeito pras coisas," comentou, saindo do quarto. Harry entrou em seu saco de dormir, logo ao lado da cama de Olívio, e ouviu enquanto os outros falavam sobre aulas, trocavam piadas e provocavam um ao outro. Era quase como se eles estivessem tentando incluí-lo de um jeito que os Sonserinos, quando conversavam, nunca fizeram; com a Sonserina ele, por vezes, se sentia um tanto ignorado, enquanto com a Grifinória, parecia que eles às vezes estavam falando apenas para ele.

Ele suspirou feliz, e se enrolou em seu grosso saco de dormir vermelho, escutando seus arredores até cair no sono.

***

No meio da noite, o vento uivava ao redor das Torres da Grifinória e Harry acordou assustado ao ouvir algo batendo. Ele conseguia ver as outras crianças dormindo, e pensou que aquilo deveria ser algo com o qual elas estavam acostumadas, mas não antes que o pânico fizesse seu coração bater rápido contra seu peito.

Olívio roncou e virou para o lado. Harry tateou, procurando sua mochila, e a revirou até achar o Sapo no fundo. Ele não queria pegar o Sapo na frente dos meninos mais velhos, mas eles estavam todos adormecidos agora, e ele queria algo que o lembrasse de casa. Ele abraçou o Sapo, puxando o saco de dormir por cima de sua cabeça, tentando bloquear o som do vento assobiando, da tempestade de primavera que atacava o castelo.

Dentro do saco de dormir tinha um cheiro bom; cheirava ao apartamento, a Sirius -- que, por sua vez, cheirava a couro e óleo de motos, e normalmente a chocolate -- e aos livros velhos e empoeirados de Remo que ele sempre trazia para casa para ler. Harry respirou fundo.

"Parvo?" uma voz disse baixinho. Outra batida; Harry identificou se tratar de um trovão. Olívio Wood levemente levantou o topo do saco de dormir de Harry. "Você tá com medo?"

"Não," Harry murmurou contra o pelo macio do Sapo. Ele ouviu um farfalhar, e Olívio logo estava entrando no saco de dormir ao seu lado.

"Eu tava, da primeira vez que teve uma tempestade. É bem mais alto aqui em cima," Olívio explicou. O saco de dormir era grande o suficiente para que Olívio conseguisse se sentar de pernas cruzadas, ainda que o topo pressionasse sua cabeça, forçando-o a ficar inclinado. Harry achou engraçado o jeito que aquilo achatava seu cabelo. Ele se sentou também, tentando fingir que ele não estava abraçando um sapo de pelúcia como se sua vida dependesse disso.

"A gente não precisa ficar com medo," Olívio continuou. "Digo, de verdade, esse castelo é a coisa mais segura que tem."

"É bem alto," Harry sussurrou. Olívio sorriu.

"Mas a gente é da Grifinória!" disse. "Somos mais fortes e mais corajosos do que qualquer outra casa!"

"Dá pra escolher pra qual Casa a gente vai?" Harry perguntou. Olívio negou com a cabeça.

"Você é selecionado," disse. "Você devia vir assistir a Seleção ano que vem se o Professor Snape deixar. É muito legal."

"O que acontece?" Harry perguntou. Olívio entrou uma descrição detalhada e sussurrada da Cerimônia de Seleção, contando também da viagem de barco pelo lago, de um chapéu que cantava, e da Professora McGonagall, que se transformava em um gato, Harry se lembrou, sempre que queria, assim como Sirius se transformava em um cachorro.

Harry abraçou o Sapo e ouviu, pensando sobre o fato de que, muitos anos atrás, antes mesmo dele nascer, Remo e Sirius teriam dormido na Torre da Grifinória. Seu pai e sua mãe também.

Naquele momento, ele não queria nada mais do que entrar para a Grifinória, e jogar Quadribol pela Grifinória, e usar um brasão vermelho e dourado em suas vestes escolares.

***

"Fica quieto por aqui sem o guri por perto, não?"

Remo desviou o olhar do molho que ele mexia, sorrindo. "Pode dizer 'chato' se quiser."

"Não está chato," Sirius respondeu, verificando o macarrão. "Só mais uns cinco minutos... você tem que admitir que fica bem mais quieto sem ele."

"Ele é bonzinho."

"Eu só me acostumei a ser metralhado com mil perguntas enquanto faço o jantar," Sirius continuou. "Aqui, deixa eu experimentar..." ele pegou a colher quando Remo se afastou, lambendo o molho dela. Remo emitiu um som enojado.

"É, porque você nunca pega emprestado a minha escova de cabelo, ou navalha, nem nada do tipo," Sirius contestou. "As almôndegas estão prontas?"

"Aham, acho que sim." Remo empurrou as pernas de Sirius para fora do caminho, e pegou uma panela de dentro do forno. "Parece que sim. Posso?"

"Por favor." Sirius abriu caminho, e Remo adicionou as almôndegas ao molho, diminuindo o fogo do macarrão. "Uma pena que nenhum de nós levou a sério cozinhar com mágica."

"Bem, eu me lembro muito bem de um certo rapaz de cabelos pretos anunciando que viveria de delivery de comida chinesa para o resto de sua vida," Remo disse, voltando a mexer o molho. Sirius foi até um pacote embrulhado em papel alumínio que estava em cima da mesa, e apontou sua varinha para ele. Ele começou a ferver.

"Fico feliz que Harry faça perguntas," Remo continuou. "Mostra que ele está pensando. Ele vai estar anos a frente de todo mundo quando ele finalmente puder ir para Hogwarts."

"Molly diz que ele é bastante inteligente."

"Claro que a Molly diz isso, ela ama o menino como se fosse dela," Remo respondeu com um sorriso.

Sirius pegou duas grandes e rasas tigelas do armário, bem como um escorredor. "Bem, é fácil, não é? Digo, ele é esperto, e ele é um gurizinho feliz, apesar de só Merlin saber como isso aconteceu, com ele crescendo com os Dursley, e ele vai ficar -- "

" -- igualzinho ao Tiago," Remo terminou junto com ele.

"Eu o levei pra almoçar final de semana passado, e quando o garçom veio anotar nosso pedido, ele me perguntou o que o meu filho ia pedir," Sirius disse, ligeiramente melancólico.

"Bem, é o cabelo," Remo respondeu. "E possivelmente a predileção por problemas."

Sirius sorriu, e despejou o macarrão no escorredor, balançando-o antes de virá-lo no molho. Remo gentilmente colocou o espaguete nas tigelas, e Sirius adicionou o pão de alho do embrulho de papel alumínio.

"Nada mal, pra dois solteirões comprovados," Sirius anunciou.

Remo lhe dirigiu um olhar seco. "É sexta à noite, e a nossa ideia de diversão é cozinharmos feito Trouxas."

"Bem, é como se fosse um hobby, suponho. Além disso, é um trabalho em tempo integral, cuidar do Harry."

"Aham. Não sei você, mas quando dá a hora de ele ir pra cama, eu já estou acabado."

Sirius, que não costumava falar durante o jantar, assentiu enquanto comia. Eles jantaram em um silêncio camarada, ocasionalmente quebrado por um comentário sobre a comida, ou por uma pergunta sobre algo a ver com a livraria. Quando eles terminaram, Remo juntou os pratos, os levou até o balcão e começou a guardar as sobras. Sirius levou os copos e panelas para a pia, na qual a esponja começou a lavá-los. Ele se virou para pegar os pratos das mãos de Remo, que estava pairando logo atrás dele, e eles quase colidiram. Remo congelou, os pratos ainda em suas mãos.

Sirius era mais baixo do que ele, e Remo tinha que inclinar ligeiramente sua cabeça, enquanto Sirius, surpreso, olhava para cima.

Remo prendeu a respiração, seu pulso acelerado. As narinas de Sirius se dilataram.

"Que bom que paramos," Sirius comentou após um segundo. "Isso podia ter sido uma bagunça."

Ele deu um passo para trás e Remo soltou a respiração silenciosamente, movendo-se para coloar os pratos na pia.

"Que colônia você está usando agora?" Sirius perguntou, enquanto ele se curvava para limpar a mesa da cozinha. Remo levantou as sobrancelhas. "Ah, eu peguei um pouco emprestado. Ela é boa, pensei em talvez comprar um frasco."

"Use a minha, não tem problema," Remo ofereceu. "Menos tralha desse jeito."

"Valeu. Eu te pago de volta."

"Não foi tão caro."

Sirius colocou o pano ao lado da pia, lavando suas mãos com um pouco do sabão que sobrara da esponja. Remo se inclinou contra o balcão, seu quadril encostado na bancada, observando-no.

Sirius parou, secou-se em um pano, e em um movimento rápido e fluído, virou-se e entrelaçou suas duas mãos nos cabelos de Remo, beijando-no.

Remo ficou tão surpreso por três segundos inteiros, que ele sequer ficou tenso; nesse meio tempo, a língua de Sirius já estava abrindo caminho dentre seus lábios, e uma preguiça morna estava preenchendo seu corpo. Suas mãos reflexivamente agarrou os bíceps de Sirius, sua boca se abrindo para aprofundar o beijo, sua pele sensível demais ao toque dos dedos descendo por seu pescoço, por sobre seu ombro, passando por sua mandíbula --

Ele parou e afastou Sirius, lentamente. O outro homem parecia confuso, sem ar.

"Eu fiz errado?" perguntou, tenso e alerta. Remo, inconscientemente, levantou uma mão para tocar seus próprios lábios.

"Não," disse, sua mão escorregando para coçar seu queixo. "Tenho certeza de que você nunca faz isso errado. Por que...?"

Sirius parecia envergonhado. "Anh. Tá tudo certo, Aluado?"

"Sirius, eu..." ele balançou a cabeça. "Veja, se você quer saber qual a sensação, isso é ótimo, eu posso te apresentar dez ou vinte homens que ficariam mais do que felizes em te mostrar isso, mas... você não pode me usar para descobrir, ok?"

"Eu não estava te usan --"

"Não, tá tudo bem, eu sei que você jamais -- mas eu não sou um brinquedo, Sirius. Pra ninguém. Eu parei de jogar esse jogo há um bom tempo. Por mais que as suas intenções sejam boas, não é em mim que você deve testá-las. Pelo meu bem, pelo bem de Harry -- não em mim."

Sirius, observando-o com olhos escuros, assentiu lentamente. Remo sentiu seus ombros relaxando, sentiu seu corpo voltar para algo que se assemelhava ao normal.

"Sinto muito," Sirius murmurou.

"Tudo bem, já disse," Remo respondeu.

Ele saiu da cozinha, indo para sua escrivaninha no canto, habilmente arrumando os papéis que o aguardavam ali. Ele ouviu Sirius ir até o quarto, e depois ir para o banheiro. Água correu por um momento, antes que Sirius voltasse com um livro, e se sentasse no velho sofá surrado para ler. Remo soltou um suspiro de alívio quase não perceptível.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá!
> 
> Perdoem-me pela demora em publicar essa atualização. A faculdade e o trabalho me consumiram de um jeito que me impossibilitou de traduzir qualquer coisa só por diversão.
> 
> Desde que entrei de férias, estou trabalhando incansavelmente nesta fanfic. Ou seja, devo voltar ao ritmo de um capítulo por mês, talvez até mais!
> 
> Bem, sem mais delongas, cá está o capítulo 5:

Remo, ainda recuperando-se do beijo que havia acabado de receber e da sensação do corpo de Sirius contra o seu, estava trabalhando em uma carta tranquilizadora para Dumbledore (atualizando-o de forma cuidadosa e possivelmente redundante sobre o progresso de Harry), quando Sirius pigarreou. Remo olhou de relance para o sofá. Sirius encarava seu livro, um de seus joelhos encostado contra seu peito.

"Sabe, quando a gente estava na escola, Tiago e eu..." disse, falando cada vez mais baixo. Ainda encarando o livro, Remo notou. "Bem, a gente tinha ido para o bar depois da partida pela Taça de Quadribol, no sexto ano, você lembra, depois da festa nós saímos juntos."

"Sim, porque os sonserinos chegaram querendo matar vocês e acabaram quase amaldiçoados pela Lílian."

"A gente roubou um pouco de Whiskey de Fogo e fomos pra Casa dos Gritos comemorar."

"Que maravilha de lugar pra dar uma festa."

"E o Tiago falou assim, _Ei, Sirius, você já beijou outro menino?_ "

Remo bruscamente prendeu a respiração.

"E a gente tava bêbado, e era idiota, e que mal aquilo poderia fazer, não é?" Sirius disse, um vermelho envergonhado subindo por suas bochechas.

Remo examinou a si mesmo, procurando por ressentimento, e ficou satisfeito de não encontrar nada; dez anos atrás, ele teria odiado Sirius por ter deixado Tiago fazer aquilo, por ter jogado esse jogo com o Tiago, e não com ele. Mas Tiago estava morto e Sirius era um homem adulto agora, e Remo tinha amadurecido também.

"Isso é pra fazer eu me sentir melhor sobre o fato de que eu não vou deixar você só se divertir comigo porque estou apaixonado por você?" Remo perguntou, antes que pudesse pensar no que estava dizendo.

Sirius o encarou. Levou um minuto até Remo perceber o porquê.

"Por mim?" Sirius perguntou, enquanto Remo entrava em pânico, mantendo sua graciosidade silenciosa de sempre.

"Se você quer mesmo saber," Remo respondeu, tenso, mergulhando sua pena na tinta e se inclinando para terminar de escrever uma frase.

"Por mim, Aluado?"

"Você não é burro, Sirius, não aja como se fosse."

"Você está _apaixonado_ por mim?"

"Sim, bem, por qual outra razão alguém toleraria esse seu gosto atroz em arte?" Remo respondeu. "Seu idiota sem noção, você achou que eu fiquei trabalhando na Sandust por que não tinha percebido que gostava de lá? Eu poderia ter comprado uma parte dela duas vezes. Mas eu não queria. Eu queria trabalhar lá, em vez de contratar algum adolescente espinhento pra fazer o meu trabalho enquanto eu pegava o lucro sem fazer nada. Eu queria ficar perto de você. Ou que você me mantivesse por perto. Tanto faz," disse, dando de ombros.

"Aluado, isso é um bocado de coisa pra dizer para o homem com quem você deveria estar platonicamente dividindo um quarto."

"Foi você que _me_ beijou. Não tente me dizer que você não estava planejando me arrastar até o fim do corredor e me seduzir em uma daquelas camas."

Sirius ruminou por um tempo. Remo continuou escrevendo, apesar dele não saber mais o que estava dizendo; palavras sobre Harry e a escola, sua amizade com Rony e Olívio, e sobre os cuidados de Molly com o menino saíam de sua caneta sem grande atenção de sua parte.

"Você não parece muito chateado com isso," Sirius disse, enfim.

"Com o fato de que estou apaixonado por você e que você dorme com qualquer fêmea que te dê atenção?" Remo perguntou. Sirius se encolheu. "Bem, depois de nove anos -- "

"Nove malditos anos, Aluado?"

" -- é normal resignar-se com o próprio destino. Além disso, o aspecto físico de qualquer relacionamento é o menos agradável."

"Uau, você com certeza dormiu com as pessoas erradas."

Remo pôs sua pena na mesa, e apoiou o queixo em uma de suas mãos.

"Passamos todos os dias juntos, Sirius," disse suavemente. "Seja com você ou com o Almofadinhas. Falamos sobre tudo que existe para se falar neste mundo, e ainda assim achamos assuntos novos todos os dias, de modo que nenhum de nós gosta quando um cliente entra e eu tenho que ir ajudá-lo. É a mim que você procura quando precisa de conforto, quando o Almofadinhas quer carinho atrás das orelhas, quando você não sabe o que fazer. E é a você que eu procuro quando quero companhia, quando estou inseguro, e você me mantém são durante a Lua Cheia, ou faz meus curativos depois dela. Nós quase nunca brigamos. Nós ficamos bêbados juntos. Estamos criando um filho juntos, Sirius, pelo amor de Deus. E você me diz que eu preciso transar com você para ser feliz? Eu tenho uma vida boa. Não me arrependo de muita coisa. Eu te amo. É o suficiente."

Sirius tinha a expressão de alguém cujo mundo acabara de ser destruído, e Remo sentiu um momento de arrependimento, mas o que mais ele poderia ter feito? As palavras foram ditas. Não havia como desfazer isso.

"Nove anos?" perguntou roucamente.

"Provavelmente mais," Remo admitiu. "Mas, sabe, foi o noivado de Tiago e Lílian que me fez pensar nisso de verdade."

"Pelo amor de Deus, Aluado. Por que você não disse nada?"

"Porque daí você ficaria sentado aí com sua boca aberta, fazendo perguntas ridículas. Amor não é só sobre grandes paixões e confissões no leito de morte, Sirius. Você lê romances russos demais."

Sirius pareceu refletir sobre si mesmo, passando uma mão pelo próprio rosto. Remo terminou a carta para Dumbledore e a colocou de lado para ser selada e enviada. O que mais tinha que ser feito -- ah, sim, ele tinha lista de Molly de coisas a comprar para o Harry no Beco Diagonal, e ele estava para mandar um bilhete perguntando se ela queria algo para suas aulas dado que ele já estaria por lá mesmo...

"Aluado, o que você quer que eu te diga?" Sirius perguntou.

"A não ser que você esteja planejando radicalmente reajustar sua sexualidade e sua ideia do que é amor, duvido que possa dizer muita coisa," Remo respondeu.

"O que você disse sobre nós, sobre fazer tudo aquilo junto, eu sou metade disso, sabe."

"Sim, e você me ama como a um irmão, tenho certeza. Mas você não me quer, não me deseja e, portanto, não tem o direito de me seduzir só pra saber como é ficar com outro homem. O que, para além do fato de que você não dorme com ninguém há um bom tempo, eu posso apenas assumir que é sua motivação. Agora, vamos virar essa página e esquecer que isso jamais aconteceu," Remo adicionou, colocando o bilhete para Molly de lado e levantando o olhar mais uma vez. Sirius ainda o encarava. Remo se levantou e andou até a estante, pegando uma cópia de Peças Selecionadas de Eurípides.

Ele sentiu um corpo quente atrás do seu, e uma mão sobre a sua, antes mesmo de se dar conta de que Sirius havia levantado. A mão de Sirius o fez empurrar o livro de volta na estante. O outro braço de Sirius abraçou sua cintura.

Uma ligeira queimação se iniciou no estômago de Remo. Sirius ainda não estava entendendo e iria continuar tentando, e Remo teria de afastá-lo mais uma vez.

"Eu experimentei o suficiente," Sirius sussurrou em seu ouvido. A queimação se espalhou para cima, modificando-se enquanto o fazia. Remo conhecia bem dor, e ele sabia que ela estava mudando da queimação de querer muito algo que não se pode ter para a queimação de ser tocado depois de tanto tempo sem toque algum...

"Com Tiago," Remo respondeu.

"Eu já sei qual a sensação."

"Que bom pra você."

Sirius aninhou o rosto na parte em que o pescoço de Lupin encontrava com o ombro, e Remo estremeceu.

"Você estava cheirando tão bem," disse, sua mão trazendo a de Remo -- ainda levantada para pegar o livro -- para baixo e para o lado, até que seus dois braços estivessem abraçando o corpo esguio de Remo.

"Você não pegou minha colônia emprestada, pegou?" Remo gemeu. "Sirius -- "

"Não," Sirius respondeu. "Eu sou metade de tudo que fizemos, Remo."

A queimação havia feito os músculos de sua garganta se fecharem, e a prazerosa dor onde os lábios de Sirius estavam pressionados contra seu pulso era quase insuportável.

"Você gosta de mulheres," Remo protestou, inclinando sua cabeça ligeiramente para trás, facilitando o acesso de Sirius à pele sensível de seu pescoço.

"Eu gosto de você," Sirius respondeu, soltando pequenas baforadas ao longo de sua pele. Eles ficaram ali pelo que pareceu ser tempo demais, até que Remo relaxou, lentamente, dentro do abraço de Sirius. Ele virou sua cabeça, deixando Sirius beijar seus lábios mais uma vez, deixando a língua de Sirius explorar sua boca. Ele sentia a mesma queimação dormente e sensual em todos os lugares em que seus corpos se encostavam; lábios, pescoços, o peito de Sirius contra seus ombros, o quadril de Sirius contra o seu, os braços ao redor de seu corpo, praticamente o segurando de pé.

"Às vezes amor é sobre grandes paixões," Sirius murmurou contra seus lábios.

"Romances russos demais, com certeza", Remo respondeu, um suspiro parando no meio do caminho quando Sirius o soltou e o equilibrou de pé. Ele se virou. Sirius o encarava como se ele fosse uma revelação, uma epifania. "Não vale a pena, Sirius," disse suavemente. "Não ache que eu não quero nada, eu mataria por isso, mas eu não te quero se você for se divertir por algumas semanas e depois voltar a dar em cima das clientes na Sandust."

"Você deve ter ficado arrasado com isso," Sirius sussurrou.

"Você é quem você é," Remo deu de ombros, sem querer admitir que, da primeira vez que aquilo havia acontecido, sete anos atrás, ele quase havia trespassado a parede com um soco. Ele passou os dedos pelo cabelo, arrumando-os onde Sirius os havia bagunçado. Sirius sorriu e deu um passo para mais perto. Ele levantou sua cabeça e Remo se inclinou ligeiramente para baixo, pressionando suas testas uma contra a outra, e Remo achou que ele poderia morrer por conta da queimação que agora cobria sua pele, tornando-o hiper sensitivo ao toque.

"Não sei porque eu pensei nisso," Sirius admitiu. "Meu deus, você estava com um cheiro tão bom, e eu pensei... Eu queria tocar você. E eu não sabia como, Aluado."

"Você se saiu bem," Remo respondeu. Sirius se moveu de modo que seus lábios se tocassem novamente --

Ouviu-se uma batida na porta, e Sirius soltou um gemido frustrado.

"Não acabamos isso aqui," disse, ao que Remo se soltou dele para ir atender à porta.

Era Arthur, um sorriso tímido em seu rosto. "Harry esqueceu os livros," explicou. Remo estendeu a mão para aceitá-los, examinando os títulos antes de passá-los para Sirius. "Molly diz que eles têm leituras para segunda-feira, então achei melhor trazer os livros."

"Eu tenho um bilhete para Molly, na verdade..." Remo inclinou-se sobre sua mesa, pegando o pergaminho.

"Muito obrigado, Arthur," Sirius disse com um sorriso. "Tenho certeza de que Harry ficará agradecido."

"Além disso, queria perguntar se vocês se importariam de me mostrar -- digo, sei que Harry levou Rony conhecer as lojas Trouxas perto da Sandust," Arthur disse. "Por curiosidade, gostaria de vê-las também, mas eu preferiria não me meter em problemas sem um... Bem, sem um guia."

"Sem problemas," Sirius respondeu por sobre o ombro de Remo, enquanto lhe passava a carta para Molly. "Passe aqui quando quiser."

"Obrigado, rapazes," Arthur disse, dando-lhes um alegre sorriso enquanto desaparatava. Os dois ficaram ali por um minuto, olhando para fora, antes que Sirius fechasse a porta. Ele se virou e se recostou contra ela, cruzando os braços.

"O que a gente faz agora, Aluado?" perguntou, entregando os livros para Remo. Remo colocou-os na mesa da sala e tentou respirar. Sirius o estava olhando de um jeito que tornava a ação mundana difícil.

"Chá," respondeu, finalmente. Sirius piscou. "Preciso de chá," repetiu.

"Você percebe que tem uma compulsão por chá, certo?" Sirius perguntou, seguindo-o para a cozinha.

"Sou britânico."

"Você é compulsivo até mesmo para um britânico."

Remo encheu a chaleira com água e apontou sua varinha para ela. Ela soltou faíscas, e começou a soltar vapor.

"Quer um pouco?" ofereceu, pegando duas canecas. Ele ouviu Sirius andando, e sentiu os braços o circundando novamente... ele não conseguiria aguentar muito mais desse afeto impiedoso...

A mão direita de Sirius virou as canecas, e serviu uma quantidade qualquer de chá em cada uma. Remo se recostou ligeiramente contra ele, cobrindo a mão esquerda com a sua própria, afagando sua cintura. Sirius despejou a água quente.

"Açúcar," Sirius murmurou, pegando o açucareiro e servindo um pouco em uma das canecas. "Mel,” continuou, adicionando-o à outra. "Leite?"

"Não..." Remo gemeu.

"Beba," Sirius disse, levantando a caneca na qual havia colocado mel e segurando-a contra os lábios de Remo. Ele bebeu, o chá quente o esquentando. Os dedos de Sirius circulavam lentamente contra sua camiseta, logo acima de seu quadril.

A caneca tintilou contra o balcão quando Sirius a baixou.

"Você não entende," Remo disse, gentil e relutantemente afastando o braço de Sirius.

"Eu entendo," Sirius respondeu, dando um passo para trás. "Eu entendo, e você só está com medo."

"Eu tenho tudo a perder."

"Eu?"

"Sim. E se eu perder você, eu perco Harry -- ele não é o _meu_ afilhado -- "

"Você não vai me perder."

"Prove," Remo disse baixinho. Sirius parecia perdido.

"Como?"

"Seja você," Remo respondeu. "E eu serei eu. E a gente segue assim por um tempo. Como sempre fomos."

Sirius ganiu, impaciente, com um tom de Almofadinhas.

"E se você ficar, sabendo o que sabe -- ao menos até o final da próxima lua cheia -- então eu irei acreditar em você," Remo concluiu. Sirius abaixou a cabeça e coçou sua nuca, ansioso.

"Tá bom," disse. "Mas depois disso você não vai mais poder ficar me dizendo o que eu estou pensando."

Remo sentiu uma pontada de vergonha e medo, mas Sirius sorriu e passou o braço por seu lado para pegar seu chá.

"Acho que vou lá ler um romance russo," disse, petulante.

***

Pela manhã, ao acordar, Harry se viu coberto, deitado aos pés da cama de Olívio e firmemente envolto pela coberta do menino, ao passo que seu saco de dormir parecia estar cobrindo Olívio, que dormia no lugar certo da cama, roncando e se mexendo de quando em quando.

"Bom dia, Parvo," um dos meninos disse quando Harry se levantou. "Dormiu bem?"

"Aham, obrigado," Harry disse, educado, enquanto caçava roupas limpas em sua mochila. O outro menino não parecia se importar com pessoas se despindo, então Harry apenas lhe deu as costas enquanto trocava de roupas, guardando seu pijama e cuidadosamente colocando Sapo por cima.

"Você vem para o café da manhã?" Percy perguntou. "A maior parte deles provavelmente vai dormir a manhã toda, mas você pode vir comigo se quiser. Quando você volta pra casa?"

"Hoje de tarde," Harry disse, sonolento, acompanhando o ruivo. "É pra eu ir pro escritório do Diretor antes do almoço."

"Ok, eu posso te mostrar onde é," Percy ofereceu, cruzando a silenciosa sala comunal e passando pelo retrato. "É capaz de ser entediante, mas você pode vir pra biblioteca comigo se quiser. Tenho que escrever um trabalho."

"Sobre o que?"

"Criaturas das Trevas," respondeu.

"O que é isso?"

Percy olhou para ele, intrigado. "Tipo vampiros e lobisomens, carniçais, por aí. A gente não aprende muita coisa sobre elas até o terceiro ano, mas temos que escrever um trabalho sobre os diferentes tipos que existem. Meio que uma introdução," concluiu. "É pra Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas."

Harry assentiu, deixando Percy tagarelar durante sua caminhada escada abaixo, em direção ao Salão Principal. Alguns sonserinos acenaram para ele enquanto ele se sentava em frente a Percy na mesa da Grifinória, e ele viu a Professora McGonagall conversando com o diretor Dumbledore na mesa dos Docentes.

Quando ficou um pouco mais desperto, com a ajuda de deliciosos ovos fritos, Harry encheu Percy de perguntas sobre as aulas, até Percy rir e dizer que o menino podia ajudá-lo com sua pesquisa na biblioteca. Harry, que não tardou a se infectar com o amor de Remo por livros, avidamente seguiu Percy e o ajudou a carregar livros até a mesa de estudos.

"Procure por imagens de lobisomens que eu possa copiar," Percy ordenou. "Eu vou pesquisar alguns fatos sobre vampiros."

Harry folheou os volumes sem pressa, olhando maravilhado para as gravuras de diversos monstros e criaturas mágicas. Percy murmurava consigo mesmo, copiando algumas coisas de vez em quando.

Harry virou a página e a observou. Havia uma ilustração cartunesca de um homem normal, com um pequeno diagrama ao lado; setas apontavam para suas mãos e sobrancelhas.

"A única maneira de diferencias um lobisomem de um humano normal é observando se há pelos em seus dedos e se há uma monocelha," Harry leu em voz alta. "Apesar de ambos estes traços não estarem presentes em todos os lobisomens, normalmente um ou o outro vai se mani... mafi..."

Percy se inclinou em sua direção. "Manifestar," leu.

"Manifestar em um lobisomem adulto," Harry terminou. "Eles parecem com qualquer pessoa normal."

Percy assentiu. "Só que eles ficam selvagens na Lua Cheia. Ouvi mamãe falando sobre isso uma vez. Se não tem humanos por perto para atacar, eles atacam a si mesmos."

Harry, encarando a ilustração de um lobisomem rosnando e babando na página oposta do homem sorridente e cartunesco, sobressaltou-se subitamente.

 _Ele só está doente,_ dizia a voz de Sirius.

A imagem de Remo, deitado em sua cama e tremendo, coberto por arranhões e mordidas, surgiu na mente de Harry.

"Mas eles só se transformam na Lua Cheia," Percy disse. "E só tem umas doze, treze dessas por ano."

 _Doze vezes três é trinta e seis,_ a voz de Sirius continuava.

 _Dois e meio,_ vinha a resposta de Remo.

Doze luas cheias por ano e dois anos e meio até que Harry fosse para Hogwarts...

 _Um de nós tem que ficar humano,_ disse a voz de Remo em sua mente.

Harry ofegou, espantado, e quase caiu de sua cadeira.

"O que foi?" Percy perguntou, preocupado. "O que aconteceu?"

"Na... nada," Harry gaguejou. "Uma das imagens me assustou, só isso."

Percy lhe dirigiu um sorriso tolerante e ligeiramente arrogante, e voltou para sua redação.

 _Aluado é um lobisomem,_ Harry pensou, ainda chocado, encarando a feroz e assustadora ilustração a sua frente. Ele conseguia até mesmo ver as mãos de Remo, hábeis e ligeiras, amarrando o cadarço dos sapatos de Harry, e o pelo castanho subindo por seus dedos.

Bruscamente, ele se levantou, fechando o livro. "Tenho que ir embora," disse. Percy olhou para o relógio na parede.

"Falta uma hora ainda," apontou.

"Preciso conversar com o diretor," Harry insistiu. "e pegar a minha mochila."

"Tudo bem, você quer que eu -- "

"Não, eu conheço o caminho," Harry disse, torcendo para que soubesse mesmo.

"Tem certeza?"

Harry assentiu, escapando da biblioteca.

Ele correu pelos corredores, seguindo suas vagas memórias de seguir o Professor Snape pelo castelo, até que chegou na Torre da Grifinória. Olívio e os outros estavam se vestindo, e Harry pegou seu saco de dormir da cama do grifinório, dobrando-a até que estivesse novamente do tamanho de seu punho.

"Obrigado por ter me convidado," agradeceu, apressado, pois nem sequer a possibilidade de Aluado ser um lobisomem era mais importante do que as boas maneiras que Aluado havia lhe ensinado. "Eu me diverti bastante."

"Mas você já vai?" Olívio perguntou, triste.

"Tenho que ir. Mas eu vou voltar... Obrigado, de novo..." Harry disse, enquanto corria para fora dos dormitórios.

Ele encontrou o escritório do Diretor sem grandes problemas, mas encontrou um contratempo ao chegar lá; ele poderia bater o quanto quisesse, mas a porta permanecia fechada.

"Senha." uma gárgula pediu, e Harry quase chorou, tamanha sua frustração.

"Ovinhos de Chocolate," recitou uma voz por trás de Harry, e o menino pulou de susto.

Alvo Dumbledore estava parado atrás dele, sorrindo gentil. "Não estava te esperando tão cedo," comentou, estendendo sua mão para guiar Harry escada acima, para sua sala. "Já está com saudades de casa?" perguntou, indo até a gaiola de Fawkes e polvilhando algum tipo de ração estranha.

"Eu... eu queria te perguntar..." Harry gaguejou, ainda impressionado com o diretor.

"Está tudo bem, Harry," o diretor o acalmou, apontando sua varinha para o menino e removendo o disfarce em sua cicatriz e o cabelo comprido. Após dois dias com esse visual, Harry se sentiu esquisito com o cabelo curto.

"O Aluado é um lobisomem?" disse rapidamente. Dumbledore o encarou, pensativo.

"Eu imaginei que você talvez chegasse a essa conclusão, ainda que eu não esperasse que fosse ser tão cedo," disse, ainda em um tom gentil. Harry imaginou, durante um minuto horrível, que o diretor talvez lhe respondesse apenas que não estaria em seu lugar lhe contar isso. Contudo, Dumbledore simplesmente disse: "Sim. Remo Lupin é um lobisomem." respondeu, pausando em seguida. "Você não está com medo dele, certamente...?"

"Não!" Harry respondeu, bravo. "Ele é o Aluado!"

"Ah, a lógica da juventude," Dumbledore sorriu. "Você compreende que ele não consegue evitar ser como é?"

"Ele não é mau, é?"

Dumbledore negou com a cabeça. "Não, não é. Apenas azarado."

Harry pensou sobre a situação. "Devo contar para ele?"

"Que ele é azarado?"

"Que eu sei."

Dumbledore o encarou, seriamente. "Isso cabe apenas a você, meu rapaz. Bem, acredito que seus tutores o estejam aguardando...", disse, guiando Harry para a lareira, e jogando um punhado de Flu. "Sr. Lupin, Sr. Black?"

"Aqui, diretor," veio a voz de Sirius, tênue. "Você está adiantado."

"Estou mandando Harry para aí agora."

"Tudo bem," a voz de Sirius esmaeceu, ao que Harry entrou no fogo e anunciou, "Livraria Sandust!"

***

Harry sentiu uma tensão no ar quando chegou à livraria; por ter sido criado pelos Dursley, ele sempre estava em sintonia com os humores das pessoas ao seu redor. Era um traço sobrevivencialista mais do que qualquer coisa.

Sirius, apesar de tê-lo recebido, não ficou humano por muito tempo após a chegada de Harry. Remo sorriu, e estava feliz em vê-lo, mas também estava quieto -- até mesmo para o padrão Aluado -- enquanto Harry se sentava em uma das poltronas, com a cabeça de Almofadinhas descansando em seu joelho, e contava para eles sobre sua aventura em Hogwarts, nos mínimos detalhes.

Exceto, é claro, sobre o tema da pesquisa de Percy.

Foi um grupo quieto que deixou Sandust quando Remo a trancou. Harry, com um braço sobre os largos ombros caninos de Almofadinhas, o seguiu em direção à padaria. Os irmãos que trabalhavam lá já haviam feito o pacote de sua compra habitual -- um bagel amanhecido, com mel, para Almofadinhas, um folhado de maçã para Aluado e um biscoito de aveia para Harry.

O menino foi dando o bagel aos pouquinhos para o cachorro enquanto eles andavam para o apartamento. Aluado estava em silêncio, perdido nos próprios pensamentos; Harry o observava discretamente, tentando descobrir se era mesmo verdade -- se não dava para diferenciar um lobisomem de um humano.

Até eles chegarem à porta da frente, Harry já havia decidido que aquilo não importava.

"Vem para a cozinha, Harry, você tem que se limpar. Eu não me importo se ele é um animago, baba de cachorro ainda é baba de cachorro," Remo chamou, deixando sua mochila na cozinha. Harry foi até ele e subiu em seu banquinho para alcançar a pia, enquanto Remo colocava seu folhado em um prato, recostando-se contra o balcão para comê-lo com um garfo, sem fazer bagunça.

"Sirius vai voltar a ser humano ainda hoje?" Harry perguntou, ouvindo Almofadinhas se jogando na frente do sofá da sala.

"Eu não sei," Remo respondeu. "Você pode perguntar para ele."

"Vocês estão brigados?"

"Quem?"

"Você e Sirius." Harry explicou, secando as mãos. "Quando o Tio Válter e a Tia Petúnia brigavam, ela ficava sem falar com ele."

"Não, Harry, nós não estamos brigados," Remo disse, enquanto mastigava. "Quando pessoas civilizadas brigam, elas logo resolvem as suas diferenças, para não terem que recorrer a atitudes infantis como o tratamento do silêncio."

"Mas o Sirius não consegue falar quando ele tá de Almofadinhas."

Remo ponderou sobre aquilo, astutamente. "Harry, sabe como você tem o Sapo?"

"Aham."

"E sabe como você estava com medo quando veio morar com a gente? E daí você não soltava o Sapo?"

Harry sorriu e assentiu.

"Bem, ser o Almofadinhas... para o Sirius, é algo tipo o Sapo. Quando ele está chateado... Isso dá para ele espaço para pensar."

Harry estendeu a mão e pegou um pedaço do folhado de maçã. Remo colocou um pouco de cobertura sobre ele. Harry colocou-o na boca e mastigou, pensativo.

"Então por que ele está chateado?" perguntou.

Remo se surpreendeu. O menino esperou, paciente.

"Bem... éé... É difícil de explicar," começou. Harry suspirou.

"Isso é outra daquelas coisas de adulto?" perguntou, impaciente.

"Acho que usamos bastante essa desculpa nas últimas semanas, não?" Remo admitiu. "É só que... Sirius tem que resolver algumas coisas com ele mesmo. E ele precisa pensar bastante. É só isso."

Harry encarou o homem de aparência cansada a sua frente. Após um momento, assentiu.

"Tudo bem. Mas se ele não virar o Sirius de novo até amanhã, eu vou fazer ele tomar um banho," concluiu. Remo sorriu e bagunçou o cabelo do menino.

"Vá lá, talvez o Almofadinhas queira que você leia algo para ele hoje," disse, observando enquanto o menino saía da cozinha e pulava no sofá velho e gasto. Almofadinhas se juntou a ele, e Harry pegou uma cópia de _As Aventuras de Sherlock Holmes_ da mesa de canto. Ele ouviu Harry ler por alguns minutos, por sobre a batida ocasional da cauda do Almofadinhas contra o sofá quando Harry lia uma palavra particularmente longa, antes de voltar para a cozinha. Havia um jantar para ser feito, afinal de contas.

Ele estava bem aqui quando Sirius o beijou. E foi bem aqui onde eles fizeram chá juntos, e --

Uma louça caiu, e Remo xingou.

"Tudo bem aí, Aluado?" Harry chamou da sala. As orelhas de Almofadinhas ficaram de pé.

"Tudo, Harry, eu só derrubei um prato da bancada," respondeu, rapidamente consertando-o com um _Reparo!_ e um mexer de varinha.

Basta de tanta tolice. Eles seguiriam a vida como sempre seguiram, não havia sido ele mesmo a dizer isso?

_É melhor se apressar para seguir com a vida, não é mesmo, Lupin..._

***

Almofadinhas passou aquela noite na cama de Harry, apesar de já estar humano e monopolizando o banheiro quando Remo acordou na manhã seguinte. Ele parecia já ter resolvido tudo que tinha que resolver. Pelo bem de Harry, Remo tentou considerar suas interações como mundanas, mas era difícil. Ele não havia percebido o quanto eles zombavam um do outro e se provocavam, até o ponto em que ele não estava mais confortável com aquilo.

Era praticamente um alívio ir para a Sandust e saber que Sirius estava levando Harry a uma matinê de domingo no cinema. Ainda que, às vezes, parecesse que era Harry levando Sirius -- Harry era muito mais hábil lidando com dinheiro trouxa, e era melhor em escolher quais filmes eles deveriam assistir.

Essa semana, era alguma comédia, até onde Remo conseguiu entender quando Harry e Sirius o receberam no apartamento. Era a vez de Sirius cozinhar, o que significava que, contanto que ele não sentisse cheiro de fumaça ao entrar, provavelmente era comestível. Remo farejou; bisteca de porco. Purê de batatas... e de ervilhas. As comidas favoritas de Sirius Black. O tipo de coisa que se cozinha quando seu melhor amigo está chateado com você. Apesar do fato de Remo não gostar muito de purê de ervilhas ou de bisteca de porco.

Ele balançou a cabeça. Sirius, tão miseravelmente autocentrado às vezes.

"Vamos jantar cedo hoje," Sirius disse da cozinha. "Nós vamos observar as estrelas."

"Vamos o que?" Remo perguntou enquanto ia ao quarto, Harry em seu encalço.

"Astronomia. Você sabia que o Harry não conhece uma constelação sequer?" Sirius questionou, parado na porta da cozinha. Remo tirou sua camisa, trocando-a por uma camiseta trouxa e um suéter.

"Nenhuma?" Remo perguntou a Harry, que negou com a cabeça. "Bem, com certeza temos que consertar isso, mas..."

"Estava pensando, a gente pode pegar a moto -- " Sirius titubeou ao ver o olhar de Remo. "Ou o trem, o trem dá certo também. Sair da cidade, levar um mapa celeste, e você ainda tem seus livros antigos da escola, não tem?"

"Em algum lugar."

"Vamos estar de volta com tempo de sobra para o Harry ter uma boa noite de sono para a aula de amanhã, e eles vão começar a ver constelações logo, a Molly disse," Sirius continuou. Remus, ao perceber que Sirius havia planejado aquilo com esmero, ainda que rapidamente, caçou suas luvas em seu escritório.

"Parece bom," respondeu, voltando para a cozinha, Harry correndo à sua frente. Sirius o olhou, pasmo.

"Parece?" perguntou.

"Claro, contanto que Harry durma o suficiente. Eu não estudo nada de astronomia desde a escola," Remo admitiu. Sirius continuou o encarando. Remo sorriu para ele, entusiasmado. "Vamos comer, então," continuou.

Sirius, após alguns segundos, sorriu também.

"Excelente," disse. "Ótimo. Vamos jantar."

"Eba, batatas!" Harry disse, subindo em uma das cadeiras da sala de jantar. Ambos os homens olharam para ele.

"Você gostava de purê de batatas quando tinha oito anos?" Remo perguntou.

"Odiava."

"Eu também."

Sirius deu de ombros e gentilmente guiou Remo em direção à mesa. "Ele pode comer as minhas ervilhas, se quiser..." Remo disse.

***

"Ei, Aluado."

"Hum?"

"Está com frio?"

"Não depois do conhaque. Você?"

"Estou com um feitiço de calor."

"Cadê o Harry?"

"Dormindo. Em cima da minha perna."

"Bem feito."

"Por que?"

"Por ser todo... paterno e tal. Bem feito, ficar com uma criança dormindo na sua perna."

"Não era para você ter bebido a garrada inteira."

"Não bebi. Pelo menos metade foi você."

"Um quarto, e eu lido melhor com álcool."

"Mentiras e falsidades, Almofadinhas!"

"Você vai acordar o Harry."

"Mas a gente bem que só veio tão longe assim por causa dele."

"Olha ali."

"O que?"

"A estrela da Cão Maior."

"Aham, e a Órion. Sempre gostei da Órion."

"Por que?"

"Fácil de achar."

"Não, sério, por que?"

"Foi a primeira constelação que eu aprendi. Meu pai me ensinou."

"Uma das primeiras que o Harry aprendeu também. Nós que ensinamos."

"De fato, Almofadinhas."

"Mas ensinamos a estrela da Cão Maior primeiro."

"Mas é claro."

"Não me incomoda, sabe."

"O que?"

"Harry dormindo na minha perna. Não me incomoda... Eu o amo, Aluado."

"Claro que ama. Claro que ama."

"Não, mas tipo... não é porque ele é filho do Tiago ou por que eu tenho que amá-lo. Eu só o amo. Porque ele é ele."

"Que bom."

"Você ouviu isso?"

"O que?"

"Sei lá. Capaz de ser nada."

"Vai pro lado um pouco."

"O que é que você quer?"

"Você tá mais quente do que eu. Eu tô com frio."

"A gente tem que ir daqui a pouco."

"Aham. Daqui a pouco."

***

Harry de fato estava deitado na perna direita de Sirius, usando sua panturrilha de travesseiro, mas ele não estava dormindo; ele estava olhando para além da bota de Sirius, onde um par de olhos baixos e brilhantes cintilavam no escuro.

 _Oi,_ disse Harry, pouca coisa mais alto do que um sussurro. _Você mora aqui?_

 _Olá, grandão,_ disse a cobra. _Eu moro aqui. Você também?_

 _Não, eu moro na cidade,_ Harry respondeu.

_Então por que você está no meu campo?_

Harry pensou antes de responder. _Sirius me trouxe para ver as estrelas._

A cobra balançou a cabeça. _As o que?_

_As estrelas._

_O que é isso?_

_Olhe para cima,_ Harry disse.

A cobra olhou para cima, e depois voltou a olhar para Harry.

 _Não vejo nada,_ disse.

 _Sinto muito,_ Harry disse educadamente. _Talvez você seja pequena demais._

 _Tem um rato perto de você,_ a cobra disse. _Eu vou comê-lo._

Harry ouviu alguém se mexendo, e sentiu Remo se virar no cobertor que os três estavam dividindo, indo para mais perto de Sirius. Quando ele olhou de volta, a cobra estava lançando-se na direção de uma sombra -- o rato que tinha intenção de comer.

"Sirius?" disse, sonolento.

"Sim?" veio a voz de Sirius, baixa e calma. "Acho que é hora de pararmos por hoje."

Harry sentou-se e viu Sirius fazendo o mesmo, massageando a própria nuca. Remo estava deitado ao lado de Sirius, mãos embaixo de sua cabeça, ainda olhando para as estrelas. "Vamos, Aluado," Sirius disse, cutucando-o. Remo sorriu, quase invisível sob a luz natural, e saiu de cima do cobertor. Sirius dobrou a coberta, enrolou Harry com ela, e o puxou para seu colo. Harry deu um gritinho de surpresa.

"Vamos, a gente vai pegar o último trem de volta," Sirius disse, colocando Harry de volta no chão e lhe entregando o cobertor para que ele colocasse sobre seus ombros. "Você vem, Aluado?"

Os dois se viraram para ver Remo, parado e olhando para a lua. Ele olhou para Sirius e voltou novamente seus olhos para o céu.

"A lua está ficando crescente," murmurou.

"Ela faz isso todo mês," Sirius respondeu.

"É o que dizem," Remo disse, subitamente sorrindo. "Ok, é melhor voltarmos para casa, ou o Harry vai dormir durante a aula amanhã e Molly irá nos matar."

***

No final de semana seguinte, Harry visitou Hogwarts novamente, ansioso para ver um jogo de Quadribol de verdade, pela primeira vez. Sonserina ia jogar contra Lufa-Lufa, e Harry queria sair de fininho e sentar-se com Olívio, para ouvir suas descrições das jogadas, mas ele estava satisfeito de sentar-se com o Professor Snape e torcer para seus amigos da Sonserina.

"Espero que não esteja com frio," disse Professor Snape enquanto seguia Harry escada acima, para as arquibancadas. Harry balançou suas luvas pretas de tricô e puxou seu gorro vermelho contra sua cabeça. "Você deve tomar cuidado, está ventando bastante hoje."

Harry não o lembrou de que ele já havia ido muitas vezes às arquibancadas quando estavam vazias, sem que caísse para a morte. Em vez disso, ele deixou o Professor Snape colocar uma mão em seu ombro, equilibrando-o, e o guiando para dois ótimos lugares. Ele acenou para Olívio, o qual sorriu e acenou de volta.

"Você poderá ver seu amigo após o jogo," Snape disse friamente. Harry subiu no banco e sentou-se, remexendo-se, inquieto e ansioso. "Fique parado, criança." Snape disse. Harry contentou-se com observar cada centímetro do campo e com tentar nomear todos os alunos ali por perto. Ele já conhecia boa parte deles, em sua maioria da Sonserina e da Grifinória. Ele ainda achava peculiar que as duas casas não se falavam.

Um saquinho de papel vegetal apareceu ao seu lado, e ele olhou para o Professor Snape, que aparentava estar assistindo os jogadores entrando no campo. Ele o pegou, sentindo calor passar para sua mão. O saquinho estava cheio de amêndoas doces tostadas, do tipo que um dos alunos estava vendendo antes do jogo.

"Obrigado," disse em um tom mais baixo do que o da torcida. Professor Snape não respondeu.

Harry torcia indiscriminadamente; era divertido gritar pela Sonserina, que estava ganhando, mas também era secretamente legal torcer pela desfavorecida Lufa-Lufa, que claramente estavam tentando com mais afinco. Olívio parecia estar torcendo pela Lufa-Lufa também.

Então ele viu a Apanhadora da Sonserina mergulhar, e sabia que ela havia visto o pomo -- ele achava que conseguia ver a bolinha dourada também. Harry prendeu a respiração quando a mão da menina se fechou ao redor do pomo e ela subiu novamente, circulando as arquibancadas ao som de uma torcida feroz.

"Eles venceram! Você viu?" Harry perguntou, esquecendo de quem deveria ser e puxando o braço de Professor Snape. Ele soltou de imediato, mas o homem apenas lhe lançou um olhar, os cantos de sua boca se curvando para cima por um breve instante.

"Sim, eu vi," respondeu calmamente. "Foi um bom jogo."

Ele esperou enquanto Harry correu para a outra arquibancada para conversar com Olívio, que estava menos alegre, porém tão animado quanto Harry.

"Isso significa que a Lufa-Lufa não está mais concorrendo à Taça, então só restam Grifinória e Sonserina," explicou, pegando um pouco do resto das amêndoas doces de Harry. "Gui Weasley me prometeu que eu poderia ajudá-los com os uniformes e carregar as vassouras para eles antes da Copa, não é legal?"

Harry estava maravilhado. "Vou torcer para a Grifinória, então!" disse. "Tenho certeza de que vão me deixar voltar pra assistir o último jogo. Tenho até uma camiseta vermelha e dourado, e o meu pai vai me dar um sicle pra comprar uma bandeira."

"Parvo," Snape o chamou.

"Tenho que ir. Diz pra Lufa-Lufa que eu sinto muito!" Harry exclamou enquanto corria na direção do Professor Snape, enfiando o saco de papel em seu bolso. Ele estendeu a mão e, por instinto, o professor a pegou, guiando o menino pela multidão e em direção às escadas.

"Aonde vamos agora?" Harry perguntou.

"De volta para as masmorras; você já teve emoção o suficiente pelo dia," respondeu. "Você pode me ajudar a alimentar os animais."

Harry desceu as escadas, esperando, ao chegar ao chão, por Snape, o qual tirou a poeira de seus robes antes de se juntar aos outros que andavam de volta ao castelo.

"Você pode me levar assistir um jogo de Quadribol de adultos qualquer dia?" Harry perguntou. "Em um estádio e tudo o mais?"

"Veremos." Snape disse. "Acho que você se exalta um pouco demais."

"Eu vou me comportar," Harry prometeu. "Por favor?"

"Veremos," Snape repetiu. "Até que eu decida, não fale mais sobre isso."

Obediente, Harry se calou. Ele havia percebido que o melhor jeito de agradar ao professor ranzinza era ficar quieto e obedecer; não era uma tarefa difícil, especialmente se ele estava sendo quieto e obediente em um lugar como o Beco Diagonal, onde não se precisa falar para vivenciar as maravilhas das lojas mágicas.

***

Quando eles chegaram de volta ao castelo, Snape destrancou o pequeno e quente cômodo rotulado "Entrada Proibida para Alunos", e Harry entrou, aproveitando o calor em seu rosto após o frio que fazia lá fora. Ele já estava bastante familiarizado com as masmorras. Havia a sala de Poções, com uma despensa de um lado e um cômodo artificialmente aquecido para animais do outro, além da grande estante com poções para uso dos estudantes ao fundo. Havia também o Salão Comunal da Sonserina, e o quarto do Professor Snape, sendo que Harry não havia visto nenhum deles por mais de um minuto ou dois.

Ele já havia estado na sala dos animais antes, mas brevemente; desta vez, Snape o guiou para dentro e lhe deu um pequeno frasco cheio de raçõezinhas brancas.

"A parede do outro lado, os ratos," ele orientou, e Harry cruzou o cômodo escuro, olhando curiosamente para uma gaiola de vidro cheia de ratos. Snape apareceu atrás dele, sua mão mergulhando no terrário para pegar uma tigelinha azul. Harry a encheu, parando quando Snape ordenou, e observou os ratos correndo para a tigela quando Snape a colocou de volta.

"Faz cócegas?" perguntou, vendo os ratos passando por cima dos dedos pálidos do Mestre de Poções.

"Eu mal noto," Snape respondeu.

"Para que eles servem?"

"Comida de cobra. E alguns feitiços," o homem adicionou, pensativo. Harry observou os animais, pensando na cobra do campo, de quando ele havia ido observar estrelas com Sirius e Remo. "As maiores já foram alimentadas, senão eu demonstraria," Snape comentou com um sorriso cheio de dentes e não muito agradável. Harry o seguiu até uma bancada, subindo em uma cadeira e pressionando seu nariz contra o vidro de outro terrário. Uma pequena serpente estava preguiçosamente estendida nele, sua língua bifurcada estalando de quando em quando.

"Você gosta de cobras, né?" Harry perguntou.

"Se eu gosto ou não delas é irrelevante," Snape respondeu.

"Então por que você tem tantas?"

"Elas são necessárias. Pele de cobra é um ingrediente comum de poções, e algumas raças são úteis para augúrios."

"Que é isso?"

"Um modo de prever o futuro. Muito mais preciso do que cartas de papelão e borras de chá," Snape explicou, e Harry teve uma imagem mental da Professora Trelawney. "Este espécime é útil principalmente devido à sua pele única. Ele é chamado de --"

"Oi, cobra!" Harry disse, quando ela começou a se mover. O Professor Snape franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Você não quer saber o nome dela?"

"Cobras não tem nomes," Harry respondeu, desdenhoso.

"E como você sabe disso?"

"Eu perguntei para uma. Ela me contou," Harry respondeu, distraído. _Como vai você hoje, cobra?_ , perguntou. A cobra mexeu a cabeça. _Está com fome?_ continuou. _O que você come?_

 _Pequeninos,_ veio a resposta.

Harry sorriu para o Professor Snape, que o encarava, chocado. "O que você dá para ela comer?" Harry perguntou despreocupadamente.

"Você consegue entender o que ela diz?" o professor perguntou.

"Sim. Às vezes. Algumas não gostam de conversar. São tímidas."

O professor não parecia prestes a agir, então Harry pulou de seu banco e foi a outro balcão, no qual havia um grande jarro com grilos. Afinal, grilos eram pequeninos.

"Como eu faço pra pegar só um pouco?" perguntou, aborrecido. Como se saído de um transe, Snape prontamente pegou o jarro, soltando uma tranca na tampa e deixando dois ou três insetos saírem por uma estreita abertura para dentro da jaula da cobra. A cobra os comeu rapidamente, sibilando com deleite, enquanto Harry a observava, fascinado.

"Nham, grilos!" ele exclamou. "Aposto que é tipo chocolate pra elas, né?"

"Eu... nunca pensei sobre isso," o professor respondeu, seus dedos tamborilando na tampa do jarro. "Como sabia que ela queria grilos?"

Harry suspirou. "Ele me contou."

"Como?"

Harry hesitou e encarou o Professor Snape diretamente nos olhos, algo que ele muito raramente fazia. Eles eram escuros, mas brilhavam com curiosidade.

"Minha tia e meu tio não acreditavam em mim também," disse.

"Não acreditavam em você?"

"Eu falei pra eles que podia ouvir o que as cobras pensavam," Harry explicou. "E eu consigo mesmo," adicionou, bravo. "Não estou inventando."

O Professor Snape estava muito quieto. Após um instante, ele se virou e pegou um dispositivo estranho de cima da mesa.

"Acompanhe-me," ordenou, guiando Harry penumbra adentro. Eles foram até um canto escuro, no qual a única fonte de luz era uma lâmpada de aquecimento em cima de um pequeno aquário. Dentro, havia um réptil fino, preto, e de aparência agressiva.

"Essa é uma Tigre-Negra. Seu veneno é valorizado por suas propriedades mágicas. Ele é a base de diversas poções extremamente complicadas, das quais as composições são..." ele pausou. "... de nenhum interesse para crianças. O veneno é coletado por um processo conhecido por ordenha."

"Tipo uma vaca?" Harry perguntou.

"Não exatamente. A cobra morde este bloco de borracha," Snape indicou a tampa do dispositivo, "... e o veneno goteja no jarro. Infelizmente, elas são criaturas temperamentais."

"Ah," Harry murmurou, pensativo. Ele olhou para a cobra. "Ele parece malvado."

"É por isso que não tive sucesso em coletar seu veneno. Portanto," Snape disse, levantando a tampa. "Vamos testar um experimento, o que me diz?"

"Ok," Harry concordou.

"Você acredita que as cobras conseguem te entender?"

"Aham."

"Você pode pedir para esta daí fazer como eu te mostrei?"

"Morder a parte de borracha?" Harry perguntou.

"Precisamente."

Harry se inclinou, até que estivesse na altura dos olhos da cobra; ele respirou fundo e disse _Olá, cobra._

 _Cai fora,_ a cobra respondeu. Ele soava bastante com o Professor Snape, e Harry sorriu com isso.

 _Você não gosta de sua gaiola?_ perguntou.

_Minha o que?_

_Você gosta do calor?_

_Sim._

Harry assentiu. _Aposto que você não ia gostar muito se o calor fosse embora._

 _Cai fora,_ a cobra repetiu.

 _Meu tio quer que você morda essa coisa que ele está colocando na sua gaiola,_ Harry continuou. _E se você não fizer isso, nós vamos fazer o calor ir embora._

A cobra o encarou. Ela subitamente foi para trás e sibilou. Harry sentiu o professor Snape agarrar seu ombro, pronto para puxá-lo para trás.

 _Cobra má,_ Harry repreendeu. _Faça o que pedimos._

 _Por que eu deveria morder uma coisa boba dessas?_ a cobra disse, mal-humorada. Harry ponderou sobre o assunto.

 _Se você fizer isso, vamos te dar um rato,_ propôs.

_Um rato inteiro?_

"Podemos dar um rato para ele?" Harry sussurrou. Snape o olhou de relance.

"Sim."

 _Um rato inteiro,_ Harry prometeu. _Ainda vivo, até._

A criatura se jogou para frente, mais rápido do que o professor Snape poderia recuar; antes que qualquer humano pudesse notar, a cobra havia trespassado suas presas na parte de borracha da jarra, debatendo-se.

Snape a segurou no lugar com seu polegar por trás da cabeça, até que a cobra ficasse exausta. Quando ele a soltou, ela avançou sem muito intento em sua mão, e rastejou para dentro de uma cavidade das pedras.

Harry correu de volta para o terrário dos ratos e colocou sua mão lá dentro, pegando um ratinho e levando de volta para Snape, que estava fascinado -- olhando do jarro para a cobra e da cobra para o jarro.

"Nós prometemos," Harry disse. Snape pegou o rato e o jogou, pelo rabo, dentro da gaiola.

"Venha, rapaz," disse, ainda que Harry quisesse ficar e ver se a cobra realmente conseguia comer um rato inteiro em uma mordida só. Ele colocou uma rolha no jarro e o colocou em um armário refrigerado, antes de guiar Harry para a sala de Poções. Harry se sentou em uma das carteiras, e Snape se inclinou sobre sua mesa.

"O experimento funcionou?" Harry perguntou, subitamente temeroso de que pudesse ter feito algo errado.

"Sim, Harry," respondeu Snape, usando seu nome verdadeiro desta vez. "Acredito que tenha funcionado."

***

As visitas de Harry a Snape sempre deixavam Sirius de mau-humor, e Remo tentava distraí-lo; no caso (ainda que não fosse algo que Sirius escolheria), ele havia timidamente arranjado um convite para um café da tarde com os Weasley. Sirius, que sabia estar sendo manipulado, se recusou a se transformar de volta de Almofadinhas. Remo, sem se deixar perturbar, levou o cachorro consigo, dando a desculpa de que Sirius não estava se sentindo muito bem --ambos divertindo-se com a situação. Pelo menos desse jeito ele não teria que ser educado e responder perguntas sobre Moira.

Ele tem passado muito tempo como Almofadinhas nos últimos dias, Remo pensou. Era um tanto preocupante.

Ainda assim, ser um gigantesco cachorro preto não ajudou Sirius a ser deixado em paz; durante todo o jantar as crianças lhe passavam sobras da excelente comida de Molly, e depois sua presença foi requerida no jardim. Brincar de pegar a bola talvez não fosse tão divertido para um animago quanto para um cachorro de verdade, mas lhe dava as chances de esticar um pouco as pernas. Remo, no meio tempo, estava sentado com Molly e Arthur próximo à porta dos fundos, observando as crianças brincando, e dividindo o vinho que havia trazido.

Gina e Almofadinhas corriam, enquanto Fred e Jorge brincavam de luta e se jogavam no gramado perto de Remo, o qual, suspeitava-se, era o objeto da adulação infantil de Gina.

"Cuidado, Almofadinhas, não a esmague," Remo o repreendeu quando Almofadinhas quase se sentou sobre Gina, que riu e desviou.

"Essa é a sua única preocupação, com um cão desse tamanho?" Arthur perguntou.

"Basicamente. O pior que ele já fez foi derrubar algum móvel de sem querer," Remo respondeu, enquanto Almofadinhas deixava Gina descansar a cabeça em seu pescoço.

"É um cão tão gentil," Molly observou. "E muito bom com as crianças -- Harry está sempre falando dele. Sabe, é raro ver isso em cães de grande porte."

"Ele é um filhotão," Remo murmurou. As orelhas de Almofadinhas tremeram.

"Você tem que cruzar ele, Remo," Arthur disse. Almofadinhas subitamente bufou, surpreso, e Remo escondeu um sorriso.

"Ah, não sei, talvez ele não desse certo," Remo respondeu.

"Bem, então você tem que castrá -- Ah!" Molly exclamou, assustando-se com um ganido de Almofadinhas. "Gina, não puxe as orelhas dele!"

"Não puxei!" Gina disse, petulante. Almofadinhas escondeu a maior parte de seu grande corpo debaixo da cadeira de Remo.

"Especialmente porque você não o prende. Digo, quem sabe o que ele fica fazendo quando você não está por perto," Molly continuou.

"Não sei se quero saber," Remo respondeu tranquilamente. Almofadinhas, sua cabeça espreitando por debaixo da cadeira, encarava-o nefastamente. Remo esticou a mão para coçar atrás de suas orelhas. "Ele é um bom cachorro."

"Bem, se você acabar cruzando ele, não negaríamos um filhote, não é, Molly?" Arthur disse. Molly parecia incerta sobre a possibilidade de filhotes, até mesmo se fossem do gentil Almofadinhas. Arthur se inclinou e levantou o focinho do cachorro, checando seus dentes.

"É melhor cuidar disso daqui," comentou com um ar profissional. "Tem brinquedos que limpam os dentes, acho..."

Remo tossiu para esconder sua risada; Almofadinhas se afastou, descansando a cabeça nos sapatos de Remo.

"Ele é um vira-lata, ou tem pedigree?" Arthur perguntou.

"Ah, sim, ele tem pedigree." Remo respondeu. Almofadinhas mordeu seu tornozelo. "A mãe dele era uma cadela de qualidade."

Almofadinhas lambeu a mordida, como se pedisse desculpas.

"E Sirius gosta dele? Achei que ele e Sirius não se dessem tão bem."

"Imagine. Às vezes o Almofadinhas até dorme na cama de Sirius," Remo disse, divertindo-se. "Apesar de que, claro, ele gosta mais de Harry."

"Sério? E eu aqui achando que um menino de oito anos não seria de interesse de um cachorro assim."

"Bem, é que Harry o alimenta," Remo sorriu.

Sirius com certeza iria gritar com ele mais tarde, mas valia a pena.

***

"Não é tão inesperado, Severo. Sabemos que Voldemort era um ofidioglota, e que o menino é ligado a ele, de modos que estamos apenas começando a entender."

"Mas em uma criança tão nova, Diretor, algo certamente tem de ser feito."

"E o que exatamente você faria?"

"... eu não sei. Educá-lo, de algum modo."

"Ele já está recebendo uma excelente educação nas mãos de Molly Weasley, e irá frequentar Hogwarts. Você sugere que contemos aos tutores?"

"Não vejo como poderíamos não contar. Certamente temos a obrigação de utilizar esse conhecimento."

"Temos? Qual o uso dessa habilidade, no momento?"

"Uso? É uma criança, ele não deveria estar conversando com cobras. E não devemos esquecer que muitos Bruxos das Trevas começaram como ofidioglotas."

"Muitos Bruxos das Trevas eram ofidioglotas, Severo, há uma diferença."

"Black e Lupin têm de saber."

"Certamente eles irão notar, em seu próprio tempo."

"Eu não gosto deles, o senhor sabe disso, mas eles são responsáveis pelo bem-estar de Harry."

"E você gosta de Harry."

***

Severo andava de um lado para o outro nos cômodos de Dumbledore, mas parou tão abruptamente que a borda de seus robes fez um redemoinho ao redor de seus tornozelos. Ele encarou o diretor, surpreso.

"Ele é um garoto encantador, não há mal em gostar dele," Dumbledore continuou, imperturbável.

"Eu sou responsável pela educação dele no que diz respeito a ser um bruxo, apenas isso," Severo disse, tenso.

Dumbledore sorriu. "E você não tem nenhum sentimento pessoal em relação ao menino."

"Nenhum."

"Comprar doces para ele na partida de quadribol, suponho que estava apenas-- "

" -- certificando-me de que ele estava bem-nutrido. Não confio em Black sequer para manter leite gelado, que o dirá fazer refeições comestíveis para o rapaz."

"E quando você se gabou para Minerva da inteligência dele?"

"Meras observações divididas com uma colega."

Dumbledore tamborilava os dedos na mesa, pensativo.

"É só que..." Severo começou, se interrompeu e tentou de novo. "Quando ele é... Parvo... é muito fácil não ver o pai nele. É mais fácil pensar nele como... um sobrinho. Como família."

O olhar de Dumbledore era desconcertante. Severo alternou seu peso de uma perna para outra e rapidamente mudou de assunto. "Ele não acha que o que faz é estranho, sabe. Todas as crianças acham que podem falar com animais, é -- os mais novos têm uma imaginação vívida. Ele só nunca perdeu essa ilusão, pois essa ilusão aconteceu de ser verdadeira. Para ele, é tão natural quanto falar com o senhor, ou comigo. Talvez até mais. Ele as percebe como suas iguais. Ele não é medroso, além disso. Queria dar o rato de comer para a víbora ele mesmo."

"Ele entende as ordens da natureza," Dumbledore afirmou, sorrindo. "Severo, deixe o menino em paz. Você não deverá falar sobre isso para Sirius. Se ele descobrir sozinho, sem problemas; caso não descubra, não vejo mal em deixar como está."

"Sim, diretor," Snape respondeu, contrariado. "Devo buscar Harry?"

"Por favor."

Snape foi para a câmara exterior e estendeu sua mão. Harry a encarou por um instante, surpreso -- Professor Snape nunca lhe havia oferecido sua mão antes, apenas pego a de Harry, quando o menino a estendia -- e a pegou, permitindo-se ser guiado para o escritório. Dumbledore estava se inclinando para fora da lareira.

"Tudo pronto, Harry," disse, após Severo remover o disfarce de sua cicatriz e cabelo. "Faça boa viagem."

"Obrigado," Harry disse educadamente, já acostumado à viagem. Ele jogou um punhado de Pó de Flu nas chamas, foi para o meio delas e disse claramente "Sandust Livros!".

Dumbledore olhou para seu mestre em Poções, que observava enquanto Harry sumia de vista.

"Não há mal, de vez em quando, em deixar uma criança ser uma criança," comentou gentilmente.

"Harry é mais do que uma mera criança," Snape respondeu. "Mas eu imagino que isso não vá mudar nada. Tenha um bom dia, diretor."

***

Harry voltou para Sandust e descobriu que Remo havia saído novamente; Sirius estava quieto e pensativo enquanto eles comiam, e Harry passou a noite lendo sobre o País de Gales, onde Remo aparentemente havia ido explorar. Harry olhou de esguelha para o calendário, no qual as luas cheias estavam marcadas de fábrica, e percebeu que Aluado estava planejando suas viagens. Ele ficaria doente enquanto viajava, e voltaria em... bem, terça era a lua cheia, então dali a quatro dias...

Ele se encostou no quadril de Sirius. Seu padrinho estava lendo um romance, e olhou para baixo quando Harry se mexeu.

"Você parece preocupado, filhote," murmurou.

"Não," Harry respondeu. "Só tô pensando."

"Sobre o que?"

"Cobras," Harry mentiu. "O professor Snape tem várias."

Sirius sorriu. "Você gosta de répteis?"

"Acho que sim. Cobras são bem legais. Elas nunca mentem," Harry adicionou. Sirius passou a mão por seu cabelo e fechou seu livro.

"Eu sei que pedimos para você guardar um monte de segredos, Harry," disse. "Mas eles são para o seu próprio bem. Quando você for para a escola, tudo vai mudar. Bem menos segredos," continuou. Harry secretamente pensou sobre como Sirius não sabia da missa, a metade. "E nós somos melhores do que os Dursley," Sirius comentou. "Ahn... nós somos melhores, certo? Você não quer voltar para lá, quer?"

Harry negou vigorosamente com a cabeça. Desistir de Sirius e Remo, de seus novos amigos, de seus livros e brinquedos, do professor Snape e suas cobras, tudo por causa de alguns segredos?

Sirius sorriu para ele. "Bom rapaz," disse. "Sem medo, é?"

"Sem medo," Harry repetiu. "Eu vou mesmo ir para Hogwarts?"

"Claro que sim, por que não iria? Você tem habilidades mágicas, e é um Potter. Uma antiga e respeitada família de bruxos, os Potters," Sirius comentou, quase que para si mesmo. "E você tem eu e o Aluado também. Não tem ninguém melhor em Artes das Trevas do que o Aluado, sabia?"

"E quando a você?"

Sirius pensou. "Eu sou mais um bruxo geral," disse. "Faço um pouquinho de tudo."

"Você é de uma Antiga e Respeitada Família de Bruxos?" Harry perguntou.

"Bem, não sei quanto à respeitada, mas certamente antiga. Os Black são uma casa antiguíssima."

Harry imaginou uma casa feita apenas de múmias. Sirius notou sua expressão e riu.

"Quero dizer, faz muito tempo que eles existem," Sirius explicou. "Não é literalmente uma casa."

"Você tem um pai e mãe?" Harry perguntou.

"Não, Harry, eles morreram. Tudo que eu tenho é-- ", ele hesitou. "Bem, você. E Aluado. Somos só nós três, sabe. Tudo que temos é uns aos outros."

"E os Weasley," Harry adicionou.

"Ok, e os We--"

"E o professor Snape e Olívio."

"Bem, talvez isso seja exagerar um pouquinho," Sirius disse. "Não que Olívio não seja legal, tenho certeza de que é, mas ele não te alimenta nem te veste, entende?"

Harry sorriu e pulou do sofá para o chão. "Vamos jogar xadrez," disse. "A Nina tá me ensinando."

"Ah, é?" Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha. "E quem é essa Nina?"

"Uma menina da Grifinória."

"Uma namorada?" Sirius o provocou. Harry riu e colocou a mão no bolso do homem, puxando-o. "Tá certo, baixinho, calma aí..." Ele foi até o armário e pegou o tabuleiro.

Levando tudo em conta, pensou, havia modos muito piores de se passar uma tarde do que jogando xadrez com seu afilhado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posso tardar com esses capítulos, mas não falho haha
> 
> No capítulo de hoje:
> 
> Sirius fica impaciente, e Remo não gosta muito disso.
> 
> Sonserina joga contra Grifnória!
> 
> O aniversário de Harry está chegando, nosso bebê vai fazer nove aninhos <3
> 
> Um personagem especial faz uma rápida aparição. Vocês conseguem encontrá-lo?
> 
> Espero que gostem <3

Era a terceira lua cheia desde que Harry havia ido viver com eles, e a situação não estava ficando mais fácil.

Remo esperava que os anos de transformação ao lado de Almofadinhas pudessem pelo menos tê-lo ensinado um pouco de auto controle, para que ele se sentisse mais... mais como si mesmo, quando estava na companhia de alguém que também era animal e humano. Ele temia que o contrário pudesse ser verdade também, que os anos nos quais ele não teve que se controlar resultassem em não ter controle algum.

A verdade era um meio-termo; era igual como quando ele era jovem, mas agora ele tinha mais consciência do que acontecia durante sua transformação — ele não conseguia se impedir de arranhar e morder, mas ele se lembrava com mais clareza depois.

Isso tudo não era exatamente reconfortante quando ele se via no chão duro e empoeirado da Casa dos Gritos, tendo que lentamente se levantar e ir para uma cama, perdido, quase cego, nauseado.

Ele estava quase dormindo, tão exausto que respirar demandava esforço, quando ouviu alguém aparatar no quarto escuro e sujo. Ele não tinha sequer a energia para se mexer.

"Aluado?"

Sirius.

"Me dê um dia, Almofadinhas," disse, chocado com quão pouco som saía de fato de seus lábios rachados. "Volte de noite. Não consigo viajar agora."

"Não vim te levar para casa," Sirius disse, e Remo o ouviu se aproximando. "Queria saber como você estava."

"Estou bem. Cadê o Harry?"

"Escola. Molly levou os meninos e Gina para um piquenique."

"Harry vai gostar disso," Remo disse, se esforçando para se concentrar nas palavras e em seus significados. "Eu tô bem, Almofadinhas. Só... com sono."

Ele sentiu uma breve corrente de ar frio, que o fez chiar; então, sentiu-se aquecido novamente, sob o antigo cobertor grosso e surrado que está na Casa há mais tempo do que se poderia imaginar. Uma fonte de calor à parte, humana e física, pressionou-se contra suas costas.

"Sirius..."

"Shh. Eu li sobre isso," Sirius disse, seu corpo se moldando a seus contornos angulares, joelhos se curvando contra os seus. "Sabe, nosso corpo é só uma grande bolsa de água quente, e tudo mais, não? E se manter quente ajuda a se curar."

"Você é louco," Remo respondeu, mas deixou Sirius puxar o cobertor, deixou o calor do outro homem trespassar sua pele.

"Se eu estivesse como Almofadinhas, você me deixaria dormir na cama," Sirius argumentou. Remo se encolheu quando a mão de Sirius, apoiada em seu quadril, tocou uma área dolorida, logo abaixo da cintura de suas calças de pijama.

"Desculpe," Sirius murmurou, e Remo sentiu a aspereza das calças de Sirius contra seu torso nu.

"Vai melhorar," Remo respondeu. O mundo parecia irreal; quente, certo, cheio de uma dor distante e, de algum modo, lento — como se o tempo não estivesse passando como sempre.

"Como você está, Aluado?"

"Tô bem."

"Tá com cheiro de poeira."

"Não dá pra evitar."

"Não disse que me incomoda."

Remo percebeu o rosto de Sirius pressionado contra seu pescoço; os lábios de Sirius se movendo contra sua pele. Ele não se encolheu dessa vez, quando eles passaram sobre um corte semiaberto em suas costas. O quente hálito de Sirius agora esquentava a pele de seus ombros e a parte sensível e ilesa de seu pescoço...

"Sirius," Remo murmurou, os leves beijos subindo em direção ao seu maxilar. "O que você tá fazendo..."

"Shh, não se preocupe," Sirius respondeu. "Só relaxe."

A mão de Sirius, Remo percebeu, acariciava a pele majoritariamente intacta de seu estômago, fazendo pequenos círculos.

"Sirius..." disse, virando sua cabeça com muito esforço e Sirius, apoiado por cima dele, em um cotovelo, o silenciou com sua boca.

Remo gemeu com o beijo e voltou a se deitar, seu rosto para cima, com Sirius sobre ele, uma mão ainda pressionada gentilmente contra sua barriga. Sirius se inclinou para frente, movendo-se com cuidado para não o machucar.

"Se manter quente supostamente é bom para você," disse, movendo seu corpo para cobrir Remo — seu suéter macio contra sua pele, suas mãos segurando gentilmente a cabeça de Remo, polegares acariciando as maçãs de seu rosto. Remo fechou os olhos, exausto demais para fazer algo além de sentir — sentir o calor de Sirius, os movimentos cuidados de Sirius, os lábios de Sirius traçando seu maxilar, em direção à sua boca novamente. "Só relaxe," Sirius repetiu contra seus lábios. "Estou aqui. Vou tomar conta de você."

Remo suavemente suspirou, para além de sua fadiga e da dor, e da felicidade repentina fazendo-se sentir em seu estômago ao pensar em Sirius, seu Sirius, aqui, cuidando dele...

Ele não sabia dizer por quanto tempo eles ficaram deitados ali, com Sirius sobre ele, pernas e quadril contra os dele, beijando-o, as mãos em sua face — não tinha ideia de quanto tempo se passou até ele começar a se sentir entorpecido, até mesmo para isso, quando a fadiga o dominou. Ele ouviu Sirius murmurando palavras tranquilizadoras enquanto caía no sono.

***

Sirius percebeu quando Aluado adormeceu e se afastou um pouco, ajustando-se para se curvar contra o outro corpo, cobrindo o máximo possível com o seu próprio corpo. A respiração do outro homem ficou mais profunda e devagar, e Sirius sentiu a sua desacelerando também; ele tinha tempo para dormir um pouco, se quisesse. Harry não chegaria na Sandust até o final da tarde.

Aluado havia pedido para que esperasse até a próxima lua cheia, e Sirius não era um homem paciente. A lua cheia havia passado; ele estava aqui.

Era diferente do que com mulheres; ele sabia disso vagamente por causa daquela noite um tanto vaga com Tiago, anos antes. Para começo de conversa, a maior parte das mulheres não eram ridiculamente altas como o Aluado. Havia mais ângulos no corpo dele, menos curvas, apesar de parte disso se dar pelo fato de que, além de ridiculamente alto, ele era ridiculamente magro para um homem que comia tanto quanto ele. Seu maxilar era barbudo, o que com certeza era algo que Sirius jamais encontrou em nenhuma das muitas mulheres com quem já saíra.

Mas era o Aluado.

Sirius tomava conta dele, sempre tomou. Desde o primeiro dia de aulas em Hogwarts, quando uma das meninas mais velhas da Sonserina o estava provocando no corredor por ser o mais baixinho (e pelo modo como, na noite anterior, o Chapéu Seletor cobrira sua cabeça quase inteira), e Sirius fez os cadarços dela magicamente darem nó em si mesmos, e Remo tentava segurar o riso...

Eles cresceram juntos, exploraram Hogwarts juntos. Tiveram dois ou três anos de contato menos frequente, quando Remo estava procurando por trabalho e Sirius estava sendo um folgado imprestável, vivendo de sua herança. Mas, então, logo após Tiago e Lílian morrerem, Sirius percebeu que Remo não estava comendo, não tinha dinheiro para isso —

_Por Merlin, Aluado, não dava para você ter me contado que estava passando fome?_

— e eles se aproximaram novamente, e não pensaram mais em se separar. Sirius lhe pagava um salário, lhe fazia companhia na lua cheia, lhe dava liberdade na direção da Sandust, e, em troca, Aluado...

O amava.

Ele suspirou e pressionou o rosto contra o macio cabelo castanho, o qual já estava ficando grisalho. Será que ele fizera tudo isso por anos porque Aluado o amava, ou será que Aluado o amava porque ele fizera tudo isso por anos — ou será que ele fizera tudo isso por anos porque ele...

... será que isso importava?

 _Você gosta de mulheres,_ Aluado havia dito, e Sirius respondera _Eu gosto de você._

Bem, ele não ia partir o grande e estúpido coração do Aluado. Ele gostava do Aluado, e do som de sua voz, e do jeito que ele sempre se abaixava para dar um abraço de boa noite no Harry, e em sua expressão quando ficava frustrado, e do Aluado quando estava cansado, e do Aluado quando queimava os ovos mexidos de manhã, mas os comia de qualquer jeito, e ele gostava da sensação do corpo do Aluado contra o seu.

A ideia de uma vida na qual Remo Lupin não é a pessoa atrás do balcão na Sandust era aterrorizadora. Ele faria o que fosse necessário para manter a vida feliz que havia construído.

"Aluado," disse baixinho, sentindo o outro homem se mexer para ficar mais próximo dele. Ele repetiu o nome de novo e de novo, ternamente.

"... dinhas," Aluado murmurou, dormindo.

***

"Noventa e seis... Noventa e sete... Noventa e oito..."

Remo acordou ao som reconfortante e familiar de Sirius contando suas flexões, e dormiu mais um pouco enquanto Sirius contava suas abdominais antes de se mover. Ele estava quente e surpreendentemente confortável; nem de perto tão dolorido quanto nas duas últimas transformações. Talvez ele estivesse de fato se acostumando com elas. Ele se lembrava vagamente da manhã pós-transformação, de ser agasalhado por Sirius e trazido de volta ao apartamento, e do trauma de sempre, os tremores, a dor, a semiconsciência; por estar vendo a luz do sol no chão do quarto, provavelmente já era de manhã, um dia após a transformação. Lua minguante.

Ele ponderou, observando Sirius com olhos semiabertos. Uma memória estranha do dia anterior veio à tona, e ele a averiguou enquanto suas mãos exploravam as poucas feridas feias em suas costelas e quadril, que ainda estavam se curando.

Não era como se ele nunca tivesse sonhado com Sirius antes. Afinal, eles passavam o tempo todo junto. E era verdade que seus sonhos tendiam a ser mais vívidos perto da lua cheia. Mas aquele, em algum momento entre a transformação e ele acordando com Sirius o trazendo para casa, havia sido... vívido demais.

Bem, obviamente ele escutara Sirius falando e incorporara isso a um sonho, ou algo assim.

Ele cuidadosamente se sentou, tomando nota de onde exatamente doía. Suas costas doíam menos do que o normal. Seus ombros rotacionavam bem. Ele virou a cabeça. Sirius imediatamente largou o que estava fazendo, como um boneco cujas cordas eram cortadas.

"Bom dia," disse, e Remo pensou ter detectado um tom de cautela em sua voz. "Dormiu bem?"

Remo moveu os ombros, espreguiçando-se. "Que horas são?"

"Quase dez. Está se sentindo bem?"

"Mais ou menos." ele balançou a cabeça para tirar as últimas teias de aranha de seus cabelos. "Tive sonhos estranhos."

Sirius lhe jogou uma camiseta que estava pendurada em uma cadeira próxima a ele, passando-lhe, em seguida, roupas de baixo e calças; ele se virou para dar alguma privacidade a Remo enquanto ele se trocava.

"Fechou a Sandust pelo dia?", Remo perguntou, colocando seu cinto. Sirius ouviu a fivela se fechando, e virou a cabeça.

"Apenas pela manhã. Pensei em almoçar com você e depois fazer um meio turno. Tenho que ir buscar o Harry, de qualquer modo."

"Aham. Ele só tem mais uma semana de aulas antes do recesso, sabe."

"Sei" Sirius disse. "Tava conversando com os Weasley sobre isso. Ele vai ver a Copa de Quadribol no próximo final de semana, e depois eu pensei que talvez a gente pudesse... fazer alguma coisa."

"Você não pode levá-lo a um jogo você mesmo, Sirius, é—"

"Não, eu... eu sei," Sirius disse, e Remo viu uma melancolia em sua expressão que o fez se virar, como se estivesse vendo algo no qual não poderia se intrometer. "Mas... nós podemos fazer coisas de Trouxas. Uma viagem para algum lugar. Itália, Egito, algo assim."

"Bem, eu posso cuidar da Sandust enquanto isso," Remo ofereceu. Sirius se jogou na beira da cama, virando-se para encarar o teto.

"Estava na esperança de que você viesse junto," disse. "Você já viajou bastante, saberia para onde ir."

"Os lugares para onde vou não são exatamente pontos turísticos."

"Bem, se você não quiser vir, não se sinta obrigado," Sirius respondeu, irritado. Remo ficou em silêncio, cambaleando para o banheiro. Ele não funcionava de manhã antes de se barbear.

Ele se examinou no espelho; não estava inteiramente aborrecido. Ele não estava se parecendo tanto com um esqueleto ambulante como às vezes ficava. Remo tocou o canto de seu maxilar e, de súbito, estremeceu.

A memória cruzou sua mente tão rápido, que ele quase não notou. Os lábios de Sirius em seu maxilar, exatamente sobre a articulação, onde os músculos se agrupavam e doíam após uma noite de tentar evitar que eles atacassem sua própria pele enquanto um lobo.

Sirius deitado na cama com ele, não apenas no sonho na Casa dos Gritos, mas também em sua própria cama, em casa. Talvez partes de um mesmo sonho. Ele acordando duas vezes, notando os braços de Sirius ao redor de seu corpo...

Ele levantou sua camiseta, incerto do que acharia; nada além de manchas escuras, as quais curavam-se rapidamente, e que haviam sido grandes feridas abertas ontem.

Ele buscou em sua memória os eventos do dia anterior. Ele havia acordado de sua transformação e ido para a cama, sonhando com Sirius. Acordou novamente com espasmos musculares e dores que quase o impossibilitavam de ficar de pé, mesmo com Sirius o ajudando. Alguns momentos confusos, que devem ter sido quando eles aparataram para seu apartamento. A visão dos dedos de Sirius ao redor da chave da porta da frente. Cama. Dor. Tremores.

A voz de Harry, aguda e infantil, o confortando enquanto ele e Sirius lhe traziam jantar. O sabor estranho e desagradável de sopa irritando sua garganta seca, seguido por água gelada — uma das mãos de Sirius em sua nuca, enquanto a outra segurava o copo contra sua boca. Tropeços até a banheira, capaz de fazer ao menos isso sozinho, o que lhe permitia uma fagulha de dignidade. Então, pijama de algodão e chá quente com um toque de whiskey de fogo.

Cair no sono novamente e... e sonhar de novo, o mesmo sonho, mas em um lugar diferente; corpos quentes pressionados um contra o outro, mãos cobrindo as suas.

E então acordar e ver Sirius em sua rotina de sempre.

Ele desistiu do mistério e passou espuma em seu rosto, passando a lâmina com cuidado ao redor de uma cicatriz, de ossos protuberantes, de lábios ligeiramente trêmulos. Ele quase se sentiu bem o suficiente para ir à Sandust, e disse isso para Sirius enquanto secava seu rosto.

"Você deveria descansar," Sirius murmurou. "Não é como se eu fosse descontar do seu salário."

"Eu gosto de trabalhar," Remo respondeu. "E gosto de estar lá quando Harry chega."

Sirius ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes. Remo se sentou em sua cama, cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, pensativo.

"Com fome?" Sirius perguntou, um tempo depois.

"Não muito." Remo analisou. "Eu falo muito enquanto durmo?"

Sirius se sentou, rugas se formando em sua testa, tamanha sua perplexidade. "Não que eu tenha ouvido. Por quê?"

Remo deu de ombros. "Fiquei curioso."

"Sonhou com Pedro de novo?"

"Não," Remo respondeu, enrubescendo ligeiramente. "Outros sonhos. Nada sério."

***

"Sabe, eu tava pensando," Sirius disse durante o jantar àquela noite, após Harry apresentar seu monólogo de sempre sobre os eventos daquele dia.

"Oh, não," Remo suspirou. Ele havia estado quieto durante a refeição; havia algumas cicatrizes novas, e ele estava inseguro com uma em sua mão. "Nunca vem boa coisa quando Sirius está pensando," disse para Harry, que riu e deu uma enorme mordida em seu pão.

"Pedaços menores, por favor," Sirius repreendeu antes de continuar. "Como eu ia dizendo antes desse intrometido me interromper, eu estava pensando que não tem nenhum motivo para nós dois não irmos ver a Copa também."

Remo e Harry o encararam, momentaneamente perplexos.

"Mas eu achei que o Professor Snape ia me levar," Harry disse.

"Bem, não vejo porquê Remo e eu não poderíamos ir torcer pela Grifinória por conta própria," Sirius racionalmente argumentou. "Muitos pais vão ver o jogo. Aposto que Arthur e Molly vão também. O Gui é capitão agora, eles vão querer ver o último jogo dele pela Taça."

"Pode ser perigoso. Se as pessoas nos verem, elas vão procurar por Harry, e eu nunca achei que um disfarcezinho e cabelos longos fossem o suficiente para escondê-lo," Remo disse, cauteloso.

"Bem, eles não vão procurar por ele nas arquibancadas da Sonserina," Sirius respondeu. "Que é onde ele vai estar."

"Eu queria ir sentar com o Olívio, mas ele vai carregar vassouras e toalhas e tal, daí ele vai estar no campo," Harry interrompeu. "Acho que vou sentar com o professor Snape."

"Pra quem você vai torcer?" Sirius perguntou. Harry ficou pensativo.

"Cobras são legais," disse. "Mas o Olívio é mais legal, e ele é da Grifinória."

"Se você vai estar nas arquibancadas da Sonserina, provavelmente deveria torcer para a Grifinória em silêncio e com precaução," Remo aconselhou.

"Vai Grifinória!" Sirius disse.

"Vai Grifinória!" Harry imitou. Remo sorriu.

"Nós vamos estar lá e torcer por você, não vamos, Aluado?" Sirius perguntou.

"Talvez possamos sentar com Arthur e Molly, passar a tarde com eles," Remo concordou relutantemente.

"Molly faz uma salada de batatas gostosa," Harry comentou. "Mas ela coloca presunto no sanduíche. Então eu dei ele pros patos."

"Patos?" Remo perguntou. "Ela tem patos agora?"

"O sanduíche inteiro?" Sirius perguntou.

"Não, a gente tava no parque," Harry respondeu amigavelmente. "Só o presunto. Eu tirei. Não sabia que os patos gostavam de presunto."

"Quando você foi para um parque?" Remo questionou.

"Ontem. Fomos fazer um piquenique e estudar..." Harry se concentrou. "E-co-sistemas. Molly disse que é uma ideia dos trouxas. Sobre como tudo serve de alimento para todo o resto. Aí a gente alimentou os patos, o que só serviu de exemplo," concluiu, orgulhoso.

Remo encarou Sirius.

_"Cadê o Harry?"_

_"Escola. Molly levou os meninos e Gina para um piquenique."_

_"Harry vai gostar disso. Eu tô bem, Almofadinhas. Só... com sono."_

Ele achou que havia sonhado, mas...

Sirius o encarou de volta, sincero, seus olhos quase convidando a pergunta. Mas não durante o jantar, não com Harry contando sobre os ecossistemas.

"... daí a gente tentou pegar um sapo de verdade, mas eles são muito rápidos, e a Gina disse que não queria um sapo, ela queria um rato, igual ao do Percy. Sirius?"

Sirius desviou o olhar, virando-se para Harry. "Sim?"

"Terminei."

"Leve o seu prato para cozinha, então, e eu vou lá ler com você daqui a pouquinho."

"Posso levar minhas canetinhas?"

Sirius assentiu, bagunçando os cabelos do menino ao que ele levantou para levar os pratos para a cozinha.

"Precisamos conversar," Remo disse em voz baixa, quando Harry não os ouvia mais.

"Depois que o Harry dormir," Sirius respondeu.

"Eu não gosto disso, Sirius..."

"Você estava ferido, precisava de mim. Conversamos mais tarde," Sirius adicionou; Harry voltou logo em seguida, trazendo um pacote de canetinhas baratas e um bloco de papel branco.

Remo trabalhava em uma mesa no canto, revisando a contabilidade da Sandust — a qual sempre ficava um pouco bagunçada nos dias seguintes aos quais Sirius cuidava da loja — enquanto Sirius lia para Harry um livro sobre cães que puxavam trenós, e Harry fazia desenho atrás de desenho de trenós, cachorros, e ocasionalmente um sapinho verde no canto da folha. Nenhum dos homens poderia honestamente dizer que achavam que Harry tinha algum grande talento, mas por deus, o menino sabia do que gostava. Cães e sapos.

Era bastante difícil ficar bravo com Sirius.

Era bastante difícil descobrir por que ele estava bravo com Sirius para começo de conversa.

Era um abuso de sua confiança, isso sim, enfiar-se na cama de um homem que mal conseguia se mexer, e beijá-lo daquele jeito. Ele não conseguia se livrar da crença de que aquele não era o Sirius-apaixonado (e Sirius se apaixonara uma ou duas vezes, Remo sabia, ainda que por um motivo ou por outro não tenha funcionado). Esse era o Sirius que sabia que seu melhor amigo estava a fim dele, e gostava desse fato.

No entanto, Sirius não havia pedido nada dele. Ele só deitou ali e o abraçou e beijou muito bem.

Remo observou Sirius fechando o livro e indo para o chão, deitando-se de barriga para baixo ao lado de Harry, admirando seus desenhos. Não era justo que Sirius fosse um pai tão naturalmente com apenas três meses de prática.

Não era justo que ele era obrigado a viver com Sirius e Harry, e a assistir aquilo tudo sem ser de fato uma parte disso. Não era justo que ele não iria embora agora mesmo se pudesse.

Não era justo que Sirius fosse um maldito de um gênio no que dizia respeito à magia, e ainda assim fosse estúpido demais para perceber que ele não estava apaixonado, ele só estava... entediado, ou solitário, ou algo assim.

Não era justo que Sirius pudesse beijá-lo daquele jeito. Não era justo que ele sequer se lembrasse de tudo e ainda assim tivesse sido melhor do que jamais foi com qualquer um.

Não era justo que Sirius fosse encantador e bonito e seu melhor amigo.

Sirius olhou para cima, sorrindo de algo que Harry havia dito, e notou que Remo o encarava. Seus olhos escureceram em algo parecido com desejo.

Remo desviou o olhar, voltando aos números. Contabilidade. Uma rocha firma de tédio entorpecente em um mundo que rapidamente caía aos pedaços.

***

Sirius voltou a olhar para os desenhos de Harry, percebendo que havia constrangido seu amigo, e também que ele estava muito mais excitado com a intensidade dos olhos castanhos de Remo o encarando do que um homem deveria estar enquanto brincando de desenhar com seu afilhado.

"O que é isso?" perguntou, vendo Harry desenhar um quadrado preto e torto, colorindo a base com um tom arenoso. Harry tirou a tampa de uma canetinha marrom e desenhou uma ondinha. Sirius ficou satisfeito de sua voz não ter falhado.

"É um... ter... rár...rio", Harry disse lentamente. "O professor Snape me mostrou eles."

"E isso?"

"É uma árvore para a cobra escalar."

"A cobra, é?"

Harry assentiu e desenhou um montinho preto em um canto. "E aqui é um lugar pra elas se esconderem. Cobras gostam de se esconder."

"A cobra está aí dentro?"

"Não," Harry disse, irritado. "Que graça tem isso?"

Sirius ouviu Remo dar uma risadinha.

"E onde a cobra vai ficar?" Sirius perguntou.

"Bem aqui," Harry disse, apontando para a marquinha na areia, abaixo da árvore ondulante. Ele olhou para cima. "Remo, que cor eu faço a cobra?"

Remo levantou o olhar de seu trabalho, surpreso. "Não sei, Harry."

"Bem, de que cor você gosta?"

Remo pensou sobre aquilo. "Vermelho," disse por fim. "e marrom."

Harry assentiu e pegou uma canetinha vermelha. "Eu vi uma que era branca com listras vermelhas, lá com o professor Snape."

Sirius ficou olhando Harry terminar sua cobra, desenhando com cuidado um padrão de diamantes, e um contorno marrom; então, o menino arrancou a página do bloco de papel, levantou-se e o levou até a mesa. Com uma expressão séria, o presenteou para Remo.

"É pra você," disse.

Remo aceitou o papel, perplexo. Sirius conseguia ver o rosto de Harry, esperançoso e ficando preocupado. Os dedos de Remo contornaram o quadrado do terrário, subiram para alguns sapinhos em um dos cantos da página. Por fim, ele sorriu.

"Obrigado, Harry," disse. "É lindo. Vou pendurar na minha parede."

"Do lado do quadro da árvore?"

Remo assentiu. "Claro. Vou enquadrá-lo amanhã."

"Harry pode te ajudar a pendurar," Sirius sugeriu. "Vamos, guri, hora de ir dormir."

Remo colocou cuidadosamente o desenho em um canto da mesa, levantando-se uma vez que Harry e Sirius estavam escovando os dentes, e indo arrumar as canetinhas, deixando-as organizadamente junto aos papéis para que Harry levasse tudo de volta para seu quarto. Ele foi para o quarto, passando sem muita atenção os dedos pela variedade de coisas sobre sua cômoda; o detrito de bolsos esvaziados e bugigangas coletadas através dos anos, marcadores de páginas, moedas em uma tigela de madeira, o frasco de colônia que Sirius disse que havia pego emprestado, uma latinha de Desbagunçador de Cabelo que ele usava quando tinha de parecer mais apresentável do que um dono de livraria normalmente parecia.

Como ele havia enchido aquele quarto sozinho? Bem, sua cama era um pouco maior, e ele havia tirado uma estante, mas ainda assim. O apartamento deveria fazer eco de tão vazio sem Harry e Sirius ali. Como ele não havia percebido?

E o que ele faria se Sirius decidisse ir embora um dia? Harry iria, de qualquer modo, e mais cedo do que parecia. Dois anos não eram quase nada. Sirius com certeza arranjaria um lugar em Hogsmeade, para que pudesse ficar perto do menino, provavelmente venderia a Sandust. Não era como se Sirius vivesse do rendimento da Sandust, mas você bem que podia.

 _Você podia,_ ele se ouviu pensando. _Você podia comprar a Sandust. Você economizou o suficiente para dar entrada._

Ele ouviu Sirius fechar a porta de Harry e ir até o quarto deles, fechando aquela porta também. Ele ainda estava de pé, encarando suas coisas na cômoda, quando Sirius falou.

"Eu ia te explicar," disse. "Depois que Harry fosse dormir. Eu ia."

"Claro que ia," Remo respondeu. "Diga, foram as duas vezes, ou eu sonhei com a segunda?"

Ele olhou para Sirius, que estendeu as mãos. "As duas vezes."

"Essa foi a primeira vez que você fez algo assim?"

"Olha, não é como se eu tivesse cometido um crime," Sirius tentou. "Você estava ferido."

"É exatamente como se você tivesse cometido um crime," Remo suspirou. Ele não tinha sequer a energia para gritar. "Você não me deu uma escolha. Eu não tinha como te afastar, tinha? Você tirou vantagem disso."

"Se você tivesse me pedido para parar, eu pararia. Você me beijou de volta," Sirius se apoiou no topo da cômoda, de modo que Remo pudesse encará-lo de volta ou ir para longe. "Se você tivesse me pedido para parar, eu pararia."

"E se não tivesse parado?" Remo cruzou os braços, inclinando a cabeça. "O que você fez foi errado, independente de eu ter... gostado ou não."

"E você gostou?" a voz de Sirius falhou. Remo levantou os olhos.

"Eu confio em você para me ajudar quando estou doente, Sirius. Eu confiava que você não iria tirar vantagem disso. E agora não posso mais. Então, se eu aproveitei ou não é irrelevante. Se eu vou querer que você vá à Casa da próxima vez é uma pergunta que temos que resolver agora."

Sirius ficou pálido.

"Foi tão horrível assim?" perguntou em voz baixa.

"Como você acha que eu me senti, achando que havia sido apenas mais um sonho, e depois descobrindo que não foi, e que eu agi feito um idiota o dia inteiro? Você acha que eu gostei de descobrir pelo Harry que não tinha sido um sonho?"

Sirius parecia estar quase chorando. "Você estava com dor. Eu odeio te ver assim. Por que você acha... por que você acha que Tiago e Pedro e eu passamos três anos tentando achar um jeito de te ajudar? E agora, porque eu tenho tudo que eu queria, porque eu tenho o Harry, você tem que passar por tudo de novo. Eu só queria te ajudar. Eu queria fazer você se sentir melhor."

"Se eu quiser sua ajuda, Sirius, irei pedir," Remo explicou gentilmente.

"Mas esse é o problema, Aluado, você não pede!" Sirius explodiu. "Você pesava sessenta quilos quando eu te contratei na Sandust. Quanto você pesa agora?"

Remo teimosamente murmurou algo. Sob um olhar de Sirius, ele pigarreou. "Setenta e cinco, talvez oitenta."

"Você não pede nem as coisas que precisa, que o dirá o que quer."

"Eu sou um adul..."

"Passando fome, Remo. Você estava literalmente morrendo de fome. Toda maldita semana você dizia que tinha um trabalho novo, e que tinha certeza de que conseguiria mantê-lo e toda maldita semana você era demitido porque eles descobriam o que você era — o que não é sua culpa — ou eles queriam que você trabalhasse em uma lua cheia, e você não podia," Sirius rosnou. "E você não disse nada, até que você tentou levantar e desmaiou e eu tive que te levar pro St. Mungus. E é a mesma coisa agora. Eu não sei o que você quer que eu faça, porque você não me _fala_ —"

"Eu não quero que você faça nada! Você tem o Harry, e é feliz, e é isso que é importante para mim."

Sirius o estudou cuidadosamente. "E quanto a você? Você não quer nada para si?"

Remo se sentou na própria cama, miserável. Sirius deu a volta na cômoda e agachou-se ao seu lado, tirando o cabelo que caía sobre seus olhos. Ele se afastou, e Sirius suspirou.

"Tudo o que você quer está bem aqui te esperando, se você pedir," sussurrou. "Harry te ama. Você pode cuidar dele também, não tem problema. Você pode levá-lo passear, ler para ele, mandá-lo fazer o dever de casa, comprar coisas para ele, ensinar coisas. "Você só tem que pedir." disse, engolindo em seco. "E... você pode ter a mim também. Tudo o que você quer. Harry, eu, uma parceria na Sandust, um lugar no mundo."

Remo estava em silêncio, perdido em pensamentos que Sirius não conseguia decifrar.

"Mas você tem que pedir," Sirius adicionou. "Se você quer algo, tem que pegar."

Remo se inclinou para frente, apoiando o rosto nas próprias mãos.

"Preciso de mais tempo," disse, por fim. Sirius suspirou.

"Outra lua cheia?"

"Por favor, Sirius. Se você me perder, tudo que perde sou eu. Você ainda vai ter o Harry, a Sandust, um salário fixo. Se eu perder você, eu perco o Harry, eu perco a Sandust, eu perco tudo," ele levantou os olhos. "E eu preciso saber que vou sobreviver a isso antes. Se nós fomos ter... qualquer coisa, precisa ser porque queremos, e não porque, se acabar, um de nós vai passar fome de novo."

"Eu nunca deixaria isso acontecer."

Remo lhe deu um olhar amargamente cômico. "Você ficaria surpreso com o que acontece quando as pessoas começam a se odiar. Mais uma lua cheia, Sirius."

"Deixa eu te mostrar," Sirius tentou, tão persuasivo quanto sabia ser. "Só até lá — deixe eu te mostrar, Remo..." ele foi para frente, pressionando seu rosto no pescoço de Remo. Dessa vez, o outro homem não se afastou. "Veja o que você poderia ter," murmurou contra a pele.

Remo soltou um tímido gemido do fundo de sua garganta. "Egoísta," respondeu, sem ar. Sirius, em resposta, moveu seus lábios para o maxilar de Remo, lentamente o empurrando para trás.

Ele resistiu.

"Harry está no quarto ao lado," sussurrou, apesar de estar virando o rosto de encontro ao de Sirius enquanto dizia isso. Sirius passou a língua por seu lábio inferior, e ouviu aquele agradável gemido novamente. "Sirius, por favor."

Sirius se afastou, seu coração acelerado.

"Uma lua cheia," disse. "Eu posso esperar isso."

Um sorriso tímido tomou conta dos lábios de Remo. "A paciência de Atlas," disse.

"Mas..."

Remo levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Posso te beijar?" Sirius perguntou, melancólico. "Não quando o Harry estiver por perto, ou em público, só... de vez em quando... Acho que você deveria saber o que está perdendo," adicionou, com um toque de seu bom humor de sempre.

Remo hesitantemente estendeu a mão e tocou seu cabelo, acariciando-o.

"Tudo bem," sussurrou.

"E posso..."

"Não."

Sirius sorriu mais uma vez. "Não pode me culpar por tentar."

"Posso e vou," Remo respondeu. "Não faça isso de novo, Sirius. Cachorro malvado," disse, brincando, ainda que tenha feito um calafrio descer pela coluna de Sirius.

Ele assentiu. "Eu deveria... ir me trocar. Para ir pra cama. Minha própria cama," adicionou, virtuoso.

Ele já estava na metade do caminho quando Remo o chamou, "Sirius."

Ele se virou.

"Se... se o Almofadinhas quiser, pode dormir na minha cama," Remo ofereceu. "Eu... meio que... gostei de ter alguém comigo."

Na manhã seguinte, ele acordou com a pesada cabeça peluda de Almofadinhas descansando sobre seu quadril, o enorme cachorro encolhido entre ele e a parede. Almofadinhas não se mexeu, ou sequer abriu os olhos, quando Remo acariciou o pelo macio entre suas orelhas e murmurou, "Bom menino."

***

Domingo veio logo depois da lua cheia, e domingo significava a Copa de Quadribol. Harry mal dormiu na noite anterior, tamanha sua ansiedade.

Sirius sábio o suficiente, e Remo, cauteloso, para não vestir o menino no vermelho e dourado da Grifinória, apesar do fato dele ter uma plenitude de roupas nessas cores — sua camisa de Rugby já estava desbotada de tanto que ele a usava. No entanto, eles tinham orgulho o suficiente da própria Casa para impedi-lo de usar verde. Em vez disso, Harry foi cuidadosamente vestido de preto e azul, mas só depois que Sirius prometeu usar o mesmo.

Sirius levou seus binóculos, mas passou mais tempo observando as arquibancadas do que o campo; eles acharam assentos na seção informalmente declarada como dos Pais, uma fileira atrás de Arthur e Molly e no corredor ao lado do qual estava Percy, o qual estava disposto a sentar _perto_ de seus pais, se não precisamente _com_ eles. Quando Sirius finalmente viu uma forma vestida de preto subir nas arquibancadas da Sonserina, deu uma cotovelada em Remo e lhe mostrou Harry seguindo o austero professor de Poções. Nenhum deles já havia visto Harry disfarçado, e até mesmo Remo tinha que admitir que talvez não reconhecesse Harry se cruzasse com ele na rua.

"Esse imbecil," Sirius murmurou, observando enquanto Snape levava Harry para se sentar ao lado de dois meninos da Sonserina, os quais lhe cumprimentaram de modo familiar, senão amigáveis. Remo agradeceu pelo fato de Sirius ter esse rancor para ocupar sua mente; isso o impedia de atormentá-lo. Aquela noite cheia de raiva e confusão não aconteceu de novo; às vezes ele acordava com Almofadinhas sobre suas cobertas, mas era mais frequente encontrar Sirius na própria cama, e ele estava começando a se acostumar com a ideia de... de aquilo tudo, ele supunha...

Subitamente, houve uma batida, e pedacinhos de algo queimando caíram sobre sua camisa e seus braços. Remo se encolheu e os tirou de si — não estavam pegando fogo, só estavam muito, muito quentes...

"Mas que caral... Dora?" Sirius perguntou, passando a mão por sua camisa para se limpar da pipoca extremamente quente que havia caído sobre ele também. Remo ficou incerto de para onde olhar primeiro; a forte batida se mostrou ter vindo de uma jovem e magra mulher, a qual já estava tentando ajudá-lo a tirar a pipoca de suas roupas.

"Olha só, se eu tiver que gritar com mais uma pessoa pra me chamarem de Tonks..." a menina repentinamente hesitou. "Sirius?" perguntou, encarando Sirius boquiaberta.

"Dorinha?" Sirius questionou novamente. "Merlin, olha só pra você!"

"Faz séculos que eu não te via!", ela disse. Remo, agora completamente perdido, desistiu e resolveu se concentrar em tirar o sal de seus braços.

"Não desde que você foi para Hogwarts..."

"A mãe tava se perguntando mesmo por onde você andava!"

"Ah... Sabe como é... Lembra do Lupin? Tenho certeza de que você o viu pelo menos uma vez antes de você ir embora..."

"... lembro..." a menina, Tonks, respondeu, incerta. Tonks... A prima de Sirius tinha se casado com um Tonks, não tinha? E eles tiveram uma menininha — ele a viu uma vez, quando foi visitar Sirius em um feriado. "Sinto muito —"

"Tudo bem," Remo disse, dirigindo-a um sorriso tranquilizador. Ele tirou o resto do milho das dobras de sua camisa, jogando um no corredor, onde o rato de estimação de Percy saltou e o pegou. Percy sorriu tímido enquanto o rato corria para cima de sua perna e se sentava em seu joelho para comer o milho; Remo voltou sua atenção para a conversa.

"... tipo trouxas, é como acampar a longo prazo," Sirius dizia. "Claro que temos algumas comodidades..."

"Você deveria escrever pra mãe, o pai é nascido-trouxa, sabe, e ele recebe correio trouxa o tempo todo," a menina disse. "Ela disse que não recebe notícia sua a meses."

Sirius parecia desconfortável, e então a boca de Tonks formou um pequeno "o" em surpresa.

"É verdade, não é?" ela perguntou, sua voz mais baixa. "Você está foragido!"

"Eu não diria foragido. Não, eu não chamaria disso," Sirius gaguejou. "Olha, eu quis escrever pra sua mãe, eu só não—"

"É verdade, então? Você está com o Harry Potter? Eu ouvi rumores de que alguém viu você com ele no Caldeirão Furado, mas todo mundo disse que se você não tinha ficado com ele até agora, então você não teria permissão para —" ela cobriu a própria boca com a mão.

Um sorriso lentamente tomou conta dos lábios de Sirius.

"Esse é um bom jeito de ficar, Dora," sussurrou. "Com a mão sobre a boca, quando se trata de Harry Potter."

Ela assentiu, os olhos arregalados. Remo tossiu.

"Ah, não, eu deixei sua camisa toda oleosa, né?" ela perguntou, afobada. "Eu sinto muito. Aqui, deixa que eu limpo —"

"Não" Remo rapidamente levantou uma mão. "Obrigado, pode deixar que eu faço," disse categoricamente. Ele se lembrava mais sobre a filha da prima de Sirius agora — Sirius às vezes voltava dos almoços com Andrômeda Tonks com histórias engraçadas sobre os infortúnios mais recentes de Dora.

"Bem... Ok, então..." ela parecia incerta, e ele sorriu para ela enquanto encantava sua camisa para ficar novamente limpa. "Eu acho que vou indo — tenho amigos esperando — o jogo tá pra começar..."

"Vai lá," Sirius sorriu. "Diga oi à sua mãe para mim!" pediu, enquanto ela saía. Tonks acenou e foi embora, tropeçando em diversas pessoas no caminho.

"Rumores," disse, sério, enquanto Remo se divertia vendo a menina se desvencilhar dos obstáculos. "Eu me perguntei mesmo o que o Mundo Bruxo tinha a dizer sobre nós..."

"Pois é, eu achei que teriam mais pessoas bisbilhotando a livraria," Remo concordou. "Por outro lado, ninguém soube onde o Harry estava por quase oito anos, então por que isso mudaria — e nós só fomos vistos no Caldeirão Furado por um minuto. Eu sei que Molly e Arthur são cautelosos, e as outras crianças provavelmente não devem ter tido a oportunidade de mencionar nada para alguém que se importaria. É impressionante quão bem alguns segredos são guardados," adicionou.

"Eu deveria conversar com Andrômeda," Sirius disse.

"Concordo. Não é como se você estivesse foragido de fato," Remo respondeu. "Olha, o jogo está para começar."

"Cadê o Harry?" Sirius perguntou, pegando seus binóculos novamente.

"Você não vai assistir ao jogo?"

"Não," Sirius respondeu, sorrindo. "Eu vou assistir ao Harry assistindo ao jogo."

Silêncio. Ele olhou para Remo, que o encarava com uma expressão indecifrável; confusa não era bem a palavra para ela, mas chegava perto. "O que foi?"

"Nada," Remo disse rapidamente, virando-se para ver os jogadores entrando em campo. "Você me surpreende às vezes, só isso."

***

O jogo foi emocionante, acirrado e bem jogado; Sonserina trapaceou, mas Remo havia se conformado há muito tempo que sonserinos trapaceavam. Normalmente ele teria que segurar Sirius no lugar para impedi-lo de gritar "Trapaça!" e tentar começar um motim, mas Sirius não estava prestando a mínima atenção. Sirius sequer notara que a Grifinória havia perdido até eles estarem de volta na Sandust, esperando por Harry.

Por sinal, Remo estava se lembrando de Harry ao ouvir Sirius falar.

"Você viu a cara dele? Ele só — ele estava tão feliz. Ele observou tudo. Ele vai jogar Quadribol, sabe. Nós vamos comprar a melhor vassoura possível. Qual que é agora, uma Nimbus?"

"Provavelmente," Remo murmurou, fazendo palavras-cruzadas. Ele sempre se sentia exausto após uma partida de Quadribol; nunca particularmente gostara desse esporte. Ele esperava que Harry estivesse comendo direito — Snape havia dito que levaria o menino para jantar em Hogsmeade antes de mandá-lo de volta.

"Ele disse que uma das meninas da Sonserina deixou ele pegar um pomo uma vez. Ele é pequeno o suficiente para ser um Apanhador. Tiago era também, na verdade, mas ele não achava que tinha ação o suficiente — do jeito que ele estava quando a Grifinória cobrou aquela falta, dava pra pensar que era ele," Sirius desapareceu na sala dos fundos, mas sua voz flutuou até Remo. "Temos livros sobre Quadribol, não temos?"

"Um entusiasta veio, comprou alguns," Remo respondeu. "Tente na prateleira acima dos livros sobre Artes das Trevas."

Sirius voltou trazendo _Guia de Quadribol para Iniciantes_ e _Quadribol Através dos Séculos_. Remo sorriu amenamente para ele.

"Ele já leu esses."

"Já?"

"Ele pediu algumas semanas atrás. E eu acho que o amigo dele, o Olívio, está emprestando cópias de Quadribol Mensal para ele."

Sirius parecia levemente desapontado. "Ele nunca me contou."

"Quando você tinha nove anos, Sirius, você não tinha hobbies sobre os quais não contava para os seus pais?"

"Eu não contava nada pros meus pais, nunca, mas, por favor, me diz que você não está me comparando a eles. Eu me mataria!"

"Eles não eram das pessoas as mais acolhedoras," Remo concordou. Ele havia conhecido a mãe de Sirius uma vez antes dela morrer; ela havia ido até a Sandust, só Merlin sabe por quê. Foi feio.

Um barulho sibilante veio da lareira, e uma voz infantil chamou "Sirius!"

Sirius correu para a sala dos fundos e levantou Harry em um abraço de urso, carregando-o para a livraria e o colocando sentado no balcão. Harry pegou algumas balas do pote, cumprimentando Remo com um aceno e um sorriso.

"Você estava lá?" perguntou. "Você me viu?"

"Vimos," Sirius respondeu. "Você já comeu?"

"Ahaaam, o professor Snape jantou comigo no Três Vassouras," Harry disse. "E ele disse que quer te ver amanhã."

Sirius levantou as sobrancelhas. "Eu?"

Harry assentiu. "Ele disse que quer falar com você, e se você não poderia, por favor, ir com Flu até o escritório dele amanhã às duas," ele recitou.

"Ele disse por que?"

"Não. Talvez ele precise de livros," Harry deu de ombros. "Ele lê bastante."

Remo e Sirius olharam um para o outro.

"Amanhã às duas," Sirius repetiu. Harry assentiu.

"Eu levo o bolo," Remo disse, sombrio.

***

Uma carta chegou por coruja na manhã seguinte, e Remo a entregou para Sirius, que a pegou e a abriu taciturnamente, com o ar de um mártir sofrido. Harry estava na casa dos Weasley, era sua última semana antes que Molly fechasse sua escolinha para o verão, e os outros meninos Weasley voltassem para casa — Percy voltando de seu primeiro ano e Gui, sem dúvidas, para se recuperar de seus NIEMs; Carlinhos havia conseguido uma vaga muito prestigiosa como assistente, e nem sequer voltaria para casa antes de ir para o Japão por dois meses.

Sirius estava emburrado. Ele não havia dormido bem, ou gostado de seu café da manhã. Ele não havia ativa e pessoalmente se encontrado com Snape desde aquele dia no Caldeirão Furado, e nem por muito tempo antes disso. Ele costumava odiar Snape sem motivo, e depois que Harry passou alguns finais de semana com ele, Sirius tinha mil razões. Mas tudo fora esquecido por um instante no que ele se sentou, encarando a carta.

"Boas notícias?" Remo perguntou, guardando livros nas prateleiras.

"É de Andrômeda ... Dora deve ter falado com ela sobre ter nos visto no jogo de Quadribol. Ela e Ted querem comprar a casa no Largo Grimmauld."

"Aquele cativeiro velho? Ainda não tem... ainda... um monte de coisas lá?" Remo perguntou. "Eu não sabia que estava no seu nome."

"Pois é, veja, minha estimada mãe não deixou um testamento, pelo menos ninguém encontrou nada. A casa vem com tudo, e está vinculada à linhagem masculina, ou ela provavelmente a teria deixado para aquela cria da Narcisa Malfoy. Mas, do jeito que está, veio para as minhas costas. Eu pedi para o advogado da família fechar tudo. Não penso nela há anos."

"Sua família," Remo suspirou. "Tão adoravelmente arcaica."

"Ela disse que já que a Dora se forma no ano que vem, eles querem uma casa grande em Londres — querem fazer do térreo algum tipo de loja," Sirius sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "É deles por um sicle. Eu com certeza não a quero."

"Não é melhor deixá-la para o Harry?"

"Eu vou comprar para o Harry algo muito melhor do que uma casa ancestral toda mofada, cheia de coisas das Trevas e cabeças de elfos domésticos," Sirius respondeu. "Adeus, e já vai tarde!"

"Falando nisso, já deu a hora de você chamar o Snape, por Flu," Remo disse, checando o relógio na parede. "Devo fechar a loja e vir supervisionar vocês, ou você vai se comportar?"

"Eu vou, se ele for também."

"Ninguém nunca me disse algo tão tranquilizante," Remo disse, virando a placa na porta da loja para 'fechado' e seguindo Sirius para os fundos. Sirius se ajoelhou na lareira, e a cabeça de Snape apareceu nas chamas.

"Harry disse que você queria falar comigo," Sirius rosnou.

"Não ajoelhado em uma lareira, por favor," Snape respondeu. "Eu vou para aí."

Remo abriu a boca para comentar que aquela era uma ideia muito ruim, já que Severo e Sirius juntos poderiam muito facilmente destruir a si mesmos e mais dez quadras, mas Snape já estava saindo da lareira, tirando as cinzas de seus robes pretos.

"Um modo não muito elegante de viajar," disse. Sirius cruzou os braços. "Todos os seus clientes são tão bem recebidos assim, Black?"

"Você não é meu cliente, Snape," Sirius respondeu. Remo, que estava atrás dele, serviu para si uma caneca de água quente e adicionou chá, concentrado.

"Imaginei que não fosse," Snape retrucou.

"Você precisava de algo de mim?" Sirius perguntou.

"Graças a Merlin, não. Exceto sua permissão."

Remo inclinou a cabeça, interessado. Sirius ficou em silêncio. Snape pigarreou.

"É de meu conhecimento que Par— que Harry irá fazer nove anos no dia trinta e um," disse lentamente, naquele rosnado profundo e grave que, sem dúvidas, aterrorizava seus alunos. "Eu gostaria de dar a ele um... presente. Um animal. Algo para ensiná-lo a ter alguma responsabilidade."

Sirius parecia chocado, mas voltou ao normal um pouco rápido demais. "Quem diria," disse, pausadamente. "No fim das contas, isso daí tem um coração."

Remo começou a se perguntar se talvez ele deveria ter trazido pipoca. Ou algo pesado para separar os dois.

"Eu não sou obrigado a ficar aqui, na sua lareira, e aceitar esse abuso," Snape respondeu com raiva. "Eu apenas achei que alguém deve ensinar à criança algo além de..." ele estalou os dedos, "pegadinhas e como cozinhar mal."

"E é seu trabalho fazer isso, não é?" Sirius perguntou, perigosamente calmo. Remo se lembrava daquela calma. Ele a havia visto na escola, quando Sirius estava prestes a fazer algo violento ou estúpido — os dois, na maioria das vezes.

"Devo lembrá-lo de que são as ordens de Dumbledore que —"

"Para o inferno com as ordens de Dumbledore! Eu sou o padrinho dele!"

Snape abriu um sorriso cruel, terrível. "Ah, claro. Tão confiável que o menino foi mandado para viver com os parentes trouxas..."

Sirius cruzou o espaço entre eles antes que Remo pudesse se mover — ainda que, na verdade, ele estivesse pouco disposto a fazê-lo. Snape não era ruim de luta, mesmo sem varinhas; ele já havia levantado os punhos e segurado o colarinho de Sirius ao que Sirius afastava o braço para socá-lo na cabeça. Sirius não conseguiu potência o suficiente para um golpe certeiro, mas Snape não conseguiu desviar; eles lutaram por mais alguns segundos, gritando obscenidades um para o outro, antes sequer de pensarem em pegar suas varinhas. Por sorte, ambos pensaram nisso ao mesmo tempo, e um impediu a mão do outro.

Remo tomou um gole de seu chá.

Quando eles estavam quase derrubando uma estante de livros raros, ele pensou que talvez já fosse hora de interferir. Ele nunca fizera isso quando estavam na escola, e Sirius não tentara bater em ninguém desde então, então Remo precisou pensar um pouco.

"Pois é, um absurdo, não é mesmo, Harry?" disse.

Os dois homens pararam instantaneamente e olharam ao seu redor, esperando encontrar o menino. Remo continuou, conversando com uma cadeira vazia.

"É desse jeito que pessoas imaturas resolvem seus problemas. Não, eu não entendo isso também."

Ele sabia que tanto Sirius quanto Severo o encaravam como se ele tivesse um parafuso a menos, mas ao menos passar vergonha na frente deles os faria parar por um momento.

"Ah, eu não faria isso se fosse você, Harry, você é inteligente demais para perder tempo batendo em pessoas que não concordam com você," explicou ao Harry imaginário. "É muito melhor você tentar dar um exemplo para aqueles que se espelham em você."

Sirius, emburrado, colocou as mãos de volta em seus bolsos. Severo tirou o pó de suas mangas, inabalado.

"Você quer dar algo de aniversário para o Harry, acredito eu?" Remo perguntou calmamente. "Isso é muito gentil de sua parte, mas não se sinta obrigado."

O professor olhou para Sirius, cauteloso.

"Eu pensei que... Talvez..." começou, carrancudo. "Ele parece ter gostado das cobras que crio. Passou pela minha cabeça que ele poderia gostar de ter uma para si. Achei que seria educado falar com vocês primeiro," disse para Sirius, que olhou para o outro lado, observando a estante. "Irei prover tudo que for necessário, é claro."

"Harry vai gostar disso," Sirius murmurou, irreverente.

"Então vocês não se opõem," Snape afirmou, ajustando o colarinho de sua camisa. Sirius deu de ombros.

"Faça o que quiser," disse, passando por Remo para ir à loja e batendo a porta ao passar. Snape se virou para ir embora.

"Um instante, por favor," Remo disse, amigável, cruzando os braços. O professor de Poções olhou para ele. "Se eu pegar você vindo aqui e deliberadamente provocando Sirius desse jeito de novo, Severo, eu irei me certificar pessoalmente que você não consiga andar por um mês, e não consiga falar por dois. Estamos claros?"

Eles se encararam. Severo assentiu lentamente.

"Tenho certeza de que Harry irá amar qualquer coisa que você dê. Ele fala muito bem de você," Remo continuou. Seu tom não havia mudado uma vez sequer. "Pelo bem dos meus próprios nervos, eu apreciaria se você não o desse nada muito venenoso."

"Providenciarei isso," foi tudo que Snape antes de desaparecer na lareira.

***

No último dia de aula, Remo e Sirius foram jantar na casa dos Weasley, levando vinho para celebrar o encerramento das aulas da Molly e o retorno dos meninos de Hogwarts. Eles também tinham de conversar com os Weasley adultos sobre as crianças; era óbvio que Harry iria continuar os visitando durante o verão, e como Gui e Percy — que o conheciam apenas como Parvo — estariam em casa, eles teriam de jurar manter o segredo.

Os dois cuidaram das crianças enquanto Arthur e Molly foram buscar seus filhos na estação; Harry se juntou ao grupo de ruivinhos que correram para cumprimentar os irmãos.

"Oi, Parvo, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Gui perguntou. "E você cortou o seu cabelo da hora—"

Ele se interrompeu quando uma brisa levantou a franja de Harry. Olhou para seus pais, que estavam junto de Remo e Sirius.

"O que...?" começou, confuso.

"O nome dele não é Parvo," Rony disse, irritado. "Esse daí é o Harry Potter!"

Percy ficou com o mesmo olhar desnorteado de Gui.

"Gui, você se lembra de Sirius Black, não?" Molly expressivamente disse. Gui, ainda perdido, apertou a mão estendida de Sirius.

"Vamos conversar, meninos," Sirius falou, passando um braço pelos ombros de Gui e o guiando para longe, usando sua outra mão para guiar Percy, apoiando-a firme, ainda que gentilmente, em sua nuca. Gui olhou por cima de seu ombro, vendo os outros rapidamente entrando na casa.

"Eu podia jurar que..." murmurou lentamente. "... que esse é o Harry Potter...? Os boatos..."

"São todos reais," Sirius disse, virando os meninos de modo que eles o encarassem.

"Ele tem um gêmeo, sabia?" Gui comentou.

"O sobrinho do professor Snape é igualzinho a ele!" Percy exclamou.

Sirius suspirou.

Remo, ajudando Gina a se levantar de um tropeço nos degraus, observou enquanto as expressões de Gui e Percy foram de confusão ao choque, e então ao entendimento, ao que Sirius explicava a situação. Os dois estavam muito quietos quando passaram pela casa, indo ao jardim, onde Molly e os gêmeos estavam servindo a mesa. Nenhum deles tirou os olhos de Harry — que estava muito ocupado colocando a parte de baixo de um garfo dentro do nariz para impressionar Rony e Gina — até a refeição começar.

"Você sabia que o Gui se especializou em feitiços ofensivos e encantos?" Arthur disse para Sirius, que assentiu educadamente. "Ele vai para a Índia daqui alguns meses, eles estão tendo uns problemas horríveis com algumas tumbas antigas por lá."

"Trabalhos no oriente te interessam, é?" Remo perguntou.

"Nah," Gui negou com a cabeça e aceitou as batatas que Fred lhe passou. "São nas pirâmides que estão as coisas interessantes."

"Tsc, tsc, tsc," Molly fez. "Perigoso demais, se quer minha opinião."

"Ah, mãe, mas eles são brilhantes!"

"Tenho alguns manuscritos muito interessantes sobre a tradução de ideogramas mágicos lá na livraria, se quiser passar por lá qualquer dia," Remo ofereceu. "Sirius, me passe os pães? — e tenho certeza de que não conseguiríamos vender eles, de qualquer modo. Não temos tantos clientes bruxos assim."

"Vocês vendem livros trouxas?" Percy perguntou.

"Na maior parte das vezes," Sirius murmurou.

"Sirius gosta bastante de romances trouxas," Remo disse, sorrindo com um lado da boca.

"Imagino que vocês não vendam livros sobre conserto de carros?" Arthur questionou. "É que eu comprei um automóvel e estou tentando descobrir o que exatamente está fazendo barulho."

"Um carro de verdade, pai?" Gui perguntou. "Posso ver?"

"Depois do jantar, por favor," Molly os avisou. "De qualquer modo, ainda temos um mês inteiro antes de você ir para a Índia, e eu acho que você precisa comer mais, coitadinho," adicionou.

Eles passaram os próximos minutos chegando ao consenso de que Gui estava com uma aparência horrível, que os NIEMs foram uma provação cansativa e assustadora, e que o que ele mais queria era descansar e se alimentar bem.

"E o que você vai fazer esse verão, Harry?" Arthur perguntou. "Seu padrinho vai te levar passear, é?"

"Estou pensando nisso. Talvez alugue uma casa no norte e passe um mês ou dois ensinando o menino a jogar Quadribol," Sirius respondeu. "Só que não planejei nada ainda."

"Mas você vai estar aqui no seu aniversário, Harry?" Molly indagou. Harry sorriu para seu padrinho e assentiu, sua boca cheia demais para que ele conseguisse falar. "Seu primeiro aniversário no mundo bruxo. Temos que dar uma festa!"

"Eu não—" Remo começou, mas as vozes de Rony e Gina se sobrepuseram à sua.

"Temos!" Rony implorou. "Ele nunca teve uma festa de aniversário de verdade, ele me disse!"

"Você quer uma festa, Harry?" Sirius perguntou.

Harry baixou seu garfo e pareceu imerso em pensamentos por cerca de um minuto.

"Posso comer bolo?" perguntou, enfim. Sirius sorriu. "E posso ter chapeuzinhos de festa?"

"E balões, se quiser."

"Eu quero."

"Então é isso. Faremos a festa aqui," Molly anunciou. "Com os gêmeos e Rony e Gina e Percy e Gui."

"Posso convidar o Olívio também?" Harry perguntou a Remo, que olhou para Molly.

"Olívio?" ela perguntou.

"É um amigo da escola," Percy explicou.

"É ele que vive emprestando as revistas de Quadribol para Harry," Remo lembrou a Sirius.

"É melhor não," Sirius disse gentilmente. "Ele não sabe quem você é, Harry, e quanto mais pessoas souberem... mais perigo você vai correr."

"Percy, não deixe o Perebas subir na mesa," Molly o repreendeu. "Não é higiênico."

"Ele escapou," Percy se justificou, pescando o rato azarado de uma tigela de batatas assadas.

"Mas você terá todos os Weasley, e Sirius e eu," Remo continuou. "Vai ser o bastante, não acha, Harry?"

Harry assentiu e trocou um sorriso com Rony, que jogou um pedaço de frango nele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pesquisa rápida: Vocês preferem diálogos indicados por aspas ou por travessões?
> 
> Eu acostumei tanto com ver diálogos com aspas que nem parei para pensar nisso. Mas bastante gente prefere com travessões. E vocês?


End file.
